


うす温い吹雪

by Lyndol



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 67,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndol/pseuds/Lyndol
Summary: 首发：2016年10月-2017年1月/LOFTER出本校订版「怒ったりするのは、前より出来るようになったけど、二十歳過ぎて、人前では泣けないから。僕が悲しい時、泣く係かな。」
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 发表于二部完结后、三部公开前，续二部主线写作。剧情与后续发展有少许不一致处，望海涵。  
> 整体上我觉得仍旧值得看。

自：逢坂 壮五

九条先生：

久疏问候，冒昧在RabbitChat向您发起私人联络，不胜惶恐。想您必定工作繁忙，如承拨冗回复，在下必感激不尽。

贸然联系，非有紧急事体，还请宽心。但此事虽非紧急，却万分重要：希望能偶尔从您处，听到四叶理妹妹的近况。

想来您亦有耳闻，环君成为艺人，本就出于寻找妹妹理之目的。不论何时接受采访，环君都不讳提及此事。日前承您相助，环君终于得以同理会面，但终究无法团圆。其后已有时日，零之剧场落成庆典亦同Re:vale前辈二位并TRIGGER诸君一同圆满完成，但环君心中积郁之情，并未稍减。作为同伴，我六人看在眼中，希望绵薄也可，为他尽能尽之力。

同您联络全为我私人行动，敝事务所与环君皆不知情，或有失礼冒犯，事先向您致歉。还望您方便之时，将理妹妹的消息透露一二，我会择适当时机、谨慎地向环君传达，确保不对贵事务所、令尊九条先生或您本人造成任何减损。

逢坂壮五再拜顿首。

自：九条 天

贵安。我在彩排间隙，回复RabbitChat无法像逢坂先生一样正式严谨，还望谅解。

八乙女事务所有内部规条，TRIGGER成员同IDOLiSH7不可以保持过密交往。还望逢坂先生尽量通过经纪人联系。

至于九条理，她已随九条先生出国修习，我并未同她保持联络。日后有任何音讯，我会视适宜与否，进行告知。望理解为是。

自：逢坂 壮五

您有难处，在下十分理解。也正因如此，承您盛情，愿意方便时告知理妹妹的消息，实在感激不尽。

我为您准备了微薄礼品，想必已经送到乐屋。二三甜点，不成敬意，望您不弃。

再拜。

自：九条 天

逢坂先生太客气了。糕点已经收到，收藏在乐屋的冰箱里了。

自：九条 天

我要回播音室了，不能长谈。失礼抱歉。

手机背光一点点熄灭，宿舍的客厅里，夜逐渐现出了形状。逢坂壮五在黑夜中沉默半晌，发出轻声叹息。

客厅中除他之外，没有旁人，也便没有人打搅他的沉默，或是征询他为何叹息。他就在这沉默里悄然坐了好一会儿，才站起来，准备去开灯。

这时候，角落起第二间房门轻声打开，七濑陆走了出来。

“咦，壮五前辈？”陆看着昏暗的空间里现出一个惨淡轮廓的壮五，“做什么呢？怎么没开灯？”

“啊，……”

想到对话的是天，壮五下意识地垂下手，把手机屏幕藏起来。

“——和认识的人随便聊聊RC。”

“是吗？”陆脚步轻快，走去玄关将顶灯按亮，“是我也认识的人吗？”

手机咚的一声，掉在了地上。

陆和壮五都吓了一跳。壮五赶紧蹲下去，把手机捡起来。好在方几周围铺着地毯，倒是不可能摔坏。

“——啊、对不起，别在意，我瞎问什么，”陆十分生硬地转换话题，“我想做晚饭了，也帮您一起？”

“陆君想做饭？”壮五讶异，“很少见啊，要做什么？”

陆反倒瞪大眼睛看回来。

“呃，对不起，”呆了一会儿，他自己先笑出来了，吐了吐舌头，“还没想过！”

壮五也明白过来，露出笑容。

“还是我来做吧。”他说，“陆君想吃什么？”

“真的吗？”陆毫无掩饰地高兴，“可以点蛋包饭吗？”

“可以呀。好像只有蘑菇了，配菜用蘑菇？”

“不要辣就好！也不要洋葱！”陆先一步跑进了厨房，“我来打鸡蛋吧！”

黄光的顶灯已经点亮了数分钟，总算让厅里稍微温暖。壮五僵硬的肩膀也稍微解冻了。

“啊，”陆又从厨房里探出头来了，“那个、如果您有什么心事……比如有江户救火队的故事的话，还可以讲给我听哦！我可不会随便说一织没用啦！”

壮五噗嗤笑出声。

投在他脚跟下的那个漆黑的影，也跟着他迈开的脚步微微摇晃起来。

壮五和陆吃完了饭，餐具全都收拾好后，玄关处才传来一群人归家的嘈杂声响。

“我们回来啦——”

大和、三月和Nagi有Unit为中心的工作，一织和环则是放学补习后顺路会合。时间已经晚了，五人就在外面一起吃了晚饭，成群结队地归来。

已过九点，各人脸上现出不同样式的疲态。但这么多健康而吵闹的青年一同挤在玄关换鞋的时候，场面还是轻易就混乱起来了。三月开玩笑地数落着Nagi，大和在旁边不咸不淡地火上浇油。陆朝他们迎过去，很快就兴致盎然地加入了喧哗。

而跟在陆后面的壮五，不知不觉就落下了，静静地站在不近不远的地方，看着环。

不和自己交谈的时候，环似乎总是安静和懂事的。他端着手机，一边给一织看屏幕上的什么东西，一边小声跟一织说着话。虽然壮五自己不玩任何一款手机游戏，但看到环那种手机横置的拿法，也多少猜得到是什么样的东西。

环拖拖沓沓地脱掉鞋子，大个头的身体移动开来之后，壮五才看见小鸟游经纪人原来也站在玄关。

“咦，这么晚了，经纪人也过来了？”壮五过去招呼，“是有急事吗？啊、对不起，请先进来坐吧。”

“不了不了，万理先生还在车里等着我——”

纺连忙摆着手。

“我有件事想对您讲。啊，并不长，也不是什么正式的通知，所以请原谅我站在这里讲话。”

“请别在意，不过，”壮五微微有些惊讶，“对我吗？”

“嗯。”

同伴们也各自中止了嬉闹交谈，朝这边看过来了。大概是早知道纺有什么事要讲，但也并不清楚到底是什么事。

不过想来，需要她专程来告知壮五的，也并没有太多选项。

“您大概猜得到，”纺不自然地搓了搓手指，“跟赞助商有关……”

壮五退了半步。

他撞在了谁的身上——或者说谁故意让他撞上了；他抱歉地回过头去，只见到大和隔着镜片，给了他一个鼓励的眼神。

“是这样的，壮五先生。”纺解释道，“我们的冠名节目，刚刚收到了一笔新的赞助。赞助商是芝生堂，是都内市场占有率很高的日用品品牌……想必您知道，也是FSC集团的下属企业。”

成员中降下了一层微妙的空气。

壮五的手指蜷起来，虚虚地捏成空心的拳。

“是想成为主赞助商？对我们提出了什么要求？”一织走到了近前。

“目前还没有提出任何要求。”纺摇了摇头，“其实，赞助的金额并不算大，按份额来看，还没有达到可以对我们提要求的程度。”

“要想增加到显著的份额，需要现在的主赞助商同意吧？”

“是的，正如大和先生所说。”

“所以，”一织接话，“往好里想的话，可以认为这是逢坂前辈家里伸出的和好的橄榄枝吗？”

橄榄枝吗？

要是这样就好了。壮五想这样相信，心中却止不住地慌张着。

很久之前的上一个休日，他带着环一起冲到TRIGGER冠名节目的录制现场，谎冒他们的赞助商FSC，把纸条交到九条天手上——这个莽撞而精准的动作使得环终于在那一天见到了理，也终于以紧弦绷断的形式修补了壮五和环之间的关系——晚上回到房间，壮五正把外套挂上衣架的时候，手机忽然在桌角振动起来。

他带着少许心不在焉，踩过房间中央的紫色地毯，朝书桌走过去。总算为环做了些实质性的事情，却到底没能达到团圆的结果，心里有些潜藏的喜悦和成就感，又有诸多复杂和沉重压在上面；像一小把碾磨过的桂花碎瓣，倾进了大杯的苦荞茶里。

壮五脑中交替想过环、理和九条鹰匡的样子，拿起了手机。

屏幕显示一个没有保存姓名的电话号码。

壮五凝固了。

就算没有保存，又怎么可能认不出这个号码呢？小学入学的第一天，就曾默写下这一长串号码，战战兢兢地交给老师——回家却挨了好一顿责骂。

听好了，这个号码绝不能随便给人。那可是你父亲的私人号码啊。你知道你爸爸是什么人物吗？光是这一个手机号就能卖上多少钱，你明白吗？

——怎么办？该怎么办？手机在壮五手里跳动着，让壮五全身都跟着震起来了。

不接会很糟糕吧？

可是接起来，会说些什么？

会在今天打来，是因为我冒用了FSC的名义吧？是啊，我不是早有觉悟吗，为什么还会心存侥幸，觉得父亲那边不会追究呢？怎么可能不追究呢？FSC怎么能容许一个被排除在家族之外的人，用这种胡来的方式利用它的名字？这种事情不要说再三再四，怎能允许有第一次？

在壮五三番五次地深呼吸、努力完成心理建设之前，振动停止了。

电话没有再打来。

壮五浑浑噩噩地睡下，又在心神不宁中起床。

然而那之后，FSC似乎也没有任何动作。工作一如平常，壮五小心翼翼地关注周遭，也没听到任何值得注意的消息——直到今日，纺的突然到来。

是好事吗？

或许只是因为IDOLiSH7与MEZZO”都在上升，父亲从中看到了商业利益。问是好事坏事，不如问投入产出是否合理。

和好的橄榄枝？

壮五没有回答一织的问话，只是低下头，摇了摇，不置可否。

“希望壮五先生不要过分在意。”纺尽力表现出沉着平静，“我只是来跟您说一声，请您有个心理准备。但是和赞助商具体的接洽和谈判，都会由事务所来应对处理。就算他们那边提出什么要求，也要先经过我们。保护我们的艺人，是事务所最基本的方针。”

一圈青年男子睁大了眼睛看着她。

“怎，怎么，我说错了什么……”纺一阵局促。

“经纪人好帅哦。”

“真的。”

“不愧是我的女骑士。让我也做你的王子，接受你的保护好吗？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈Nagi你在说什么啦！”

“别笑话她了，纺大经纪人都脸红了。”大和拍了拍壮五的肩膀，“放心吧，壮。不止是事务所，我们所有人都会保护你的。”

啊、是、是的，谢谢……

壮五低着头，声音越来越小，尾音掉在尘埃里。

打着精神跟同伴们下了一会儿飞行棋，三月终于看不下去了，推着壮五进了浴室。

“你脸色太白了，血色都上哪儿去了？多泡会儿，喝点牛奶。有什么事出声叫我们！”

“没事也可以赤裸裸地叫我们。”

“喂黄牌！性骚扰的大叔最后一个洗。”

“喂喂，哥哥年纪大了要早睡的啊？”

“谁管你啊？等等，牛奶呢，怎么都没了？”

“上个礼拜买的那箱已经喝完了，我今早在便利店带的还剩一盒，需要的话请拿去吧！”

“哈啊？！这么快就喝完啦？那不是儿童牛奶吗？？”

“喔，对不住了，哥哥前天喝了酒，胃难受，拿了一盒。”

“可可娜说牛奶是睡眠与美的正义！”

“呃，虽然已经十八岁了但我每天都……”

“陆不用解释！哎你们几个，已经不用再长个子了吧？留几包给我啊？虽说我这个年纪喝也没什么用了……壮五你发什么呆，你快给我进去。”

三月气势十足地碰上冰箱门，一盒牛奶塞进壮五怀里，唰地把浴室门关上了。

壮五眼看着门在面前闭合，怔了一会儿，才出了一口长气，恢复了正常的呼吸。

替换的和脱下的衣服都放好在篮子里。打开莲蓬，仍然听得到客厅里若隐若现的喧闹。

想想看，本就是怕他一个人胡思乱想，才拉他在客厅里一起做些什么。想想看，也本来是为他，关在角落房间里写作业的一织——附带被迫一起写作业的环——才容许了他们将近深夜还不断喧哗。

壮五有点迷惘，不知所措。

感激之情越盛，就越觉惶恐。越是被爱，越充满恐惧。

头顶冲刷而下的热水温暖了皮肤，却不再向更深的地方渗入了。这令他的负疚感又进一步加深了：越发觉自己深处有易积难融的冰雪，越觉得对不起身旁的友人。

壮五闭上了眼。

冒着热气从浴室出来的时候，同伴们已经解散，客厅的灯也暗了。壮五反省着是不是泡了太久，回到屋里，又有人过来砰砰地敲门。

环从稍微张开的门缝里挤了进来，手里拎了平常放在客厅公共区域里的金属线框垃圾桶。

“小壮——有垃圾吗？”

壮五有些诧异。

“怎么回事，又有卫生强化月吗？”

“哦。”

环模棱两可地应了一声。

“陆君身体不舒服吗？”

“没有啦。”环挠挠头，“大家刚通过的，让我当垃圾前锋。”

这个头衔让壮五笑了出来。

“你等一下，我找找。”

壮五走到角落的架子边上，试图找出几本不要的杂志。他赤脚走过房间中央的地毯，留下几个湿润的脚印；环在门口蹲了下来，一言不发地盯着地毯上的图形。

以往为了陆的健康，宿舍里也开展过类似的卫生强化活动。环以前便是被委派逐个房间收取垃圾、正确分类并按日回收；而壮五的房间一贯收拾得十分干净，每每找不出垃圾，只好拿些不要的旧杂志打发走环。

而这一次十分不巧，昨天刚刚整理过，连旧杂志都找不到一本。壮五努力地搜索了两遍，仍旧两手空空。

“这样我完不成任务诶。”

环发出抗议。

“你也看到了，确实什么也没有……”

“唔。”

“去别人那里问问看？”壮五歉疚地笑。

环歪了头，在房间里四处打量。

“你的相册呢？”

“在书架上，”壮五疑惑，“怎么了？”

“没什么要丢的吗？比如你老爸的照片？”

壮五吓了一跳。

“环君，这样不太好，”他赶忙说，“可不要这样讲话，到外面更不能说类似的……”

“诶——”环拖长了声音，“你老爸不是跟我老爸一样吗？有还不如没有，只会让你不高兴。”

“也不是这样讲……”

“你吧，除了婆妈一点，人还是挺好的。应该是你爸有错吧？我上次听你讲，也是你爸的错啊。”

“不是这么简单能说对错的。”

壮五笑了笑，在地毯上跪坐下，和环面对着面。

“打比方的话，就好像你很喜欢吃国王布丁，可是你父亲说，一个都不许吃！你就会很受不了，会离家出走，对吗？但你也不能说他就是错的啊。世界上就是有不喜欢吃国王布丁的人嘛。”

环在鼻子里哼了一声。

“就是他的错吧。他不喜欢吃国王布丁关我什么事，要来管我。”

壮五懵了一下，一时哑然。

“反正我听懂了，你又是在替别人说话。”环撇着嘴，“多想想你自己不好吗？我最讨厌你这样的地方。”

虽然被说讨厌，壮五却笑出来了。

像衬衫的第一枚纽扣绷开脱线，呼吸反倒因而畅快了许多。

“……我也知道这样不好，……”

“那你改啊！”

“我……”

“我就在改哦。我最近喝完弹珠汽水，都马上把瓶子丢到垃圾袋里。上课也没有再吃零食了。”

“这么厉害啊？”

壮五由衷地赞叹。

“因为三三最近每天做早饭嘛。早饭很好吃，吃了很多，白天就不想吃别的东西了。”

“环君真厉害，”壮五语气诚恳，“已经是很棒的大人了。”

“是吧。”

“嗯。”

“所以小壮也要成熟一点！”

啊，被环教训了要成熟一点。

头发上的水珠淌下来落到胸口，有些微瘙痒。壮五笑了起来。

“好了，垃圾你也收到了，早点休息吧。”

“啊？”环疑惑，“我收到什么了？”

“我的糟糕的心情。”壮五微笑着答，“全都丢进去啦。”

啊，忘记告诉他几个小时前和天在RC上通过话。

这次可一定不能再瞒着他了——壮五赶忙拉开了门，却正好看到垃圾桶刚被丢回茶几旁它的原位，底部兀自滴溜溜打转。走廊另一头，环甩着替换衣服欢快地跑进浴室，门关出砰的一声。

壮五踮起脚尖，往那只圆桶里望了一眼。

里面空空如也，一如环敲开他房间的时候。

真是的，就只有来收我一个人的垃圾而已啊。

真是不可靠的大人啊，又在给未成年人添麻烦了。壮五想着，垂下了眼皮，将房门轻轻合上了。

不过嘴角终究还是含着些笑意，是再黑的夜也吞不没的。


	2. Chapter 2

自：逢坂 壮五

九条先生：晚上好。

上次同您联系，一晃已数周过去。送去乐屋的甜点，不知是否有哪种合您口味？如您不弃，我希望能有机会再次帮您购置。当然，也会同之前一样，备出八乙女先生、十先生的份，以粉丝的名义送达。希望不会给您造成任何困扰。

逢坂壮五 敬上

自：九条 天

逢坂先生，晚上好。

自：九条 天

妄自猜测，你最关心的事，恐怕还是有没有理的消息。抱歉回答，暂时没有。

自：九条 天

事实上，我养父九条先生长年在外，两三个月不同我联络，也是常事。过去我也曾随父亲游访各国，受他恩惠，接受各地名家指导，想来理也应是如此。如有消息，我会酌情告知。

自：九条 天

至于甜点，不劳烦你再准备了。就算隐去你与IDOLiSH7的名义，万一让我们的经纪人知道了，难免要去责备电视台的安保人员。

自：九条 天

顺便一提，黑加仑提子戚风最好吃。

自：九条 天

又：请你说话不必客气到这个地步，我回复起来也觉得很累。环的心情，我多少也能理解。举手之劳而已，不必次次繁文重谢。

想必您能理解，因为您也有弟弟吧。

壮五叹了口气，当然不会说出这句话。女化妆师在身后叩门了，他赶忙道了失礼，结束RC对话，起身向她致意。

和天联络的事，必须要告诉环了。

可是近日的日程过分紧张：休日里环要去学校，工作的间隙里总有无关人士在场；回到宿舍，又都将近深夜，怕环生出什么情绪影响睡眠，壮五便想着，明天也罢了。而明天又是一样的紧张。几分钟开口的机会而已，竟硬是找不出来。

今天也是一样。开机前二十分钟，环才一路狂奔着，气喘吁吁地冲进乐屋来了。三下五除二换了制服，摔进化妆椅，化妆师手里已经拿起刷子。壮五替环道了个歉，弯下身，把环扣错的扣子一个个重新解开。

“化妆的时候我帮你过一遍节目流程，你听着就好。”

“我都知道的啦。”

“是吗？那由你来给我讲一遍。”

环皱了皱鼻子。

“还是你来。”

壮五在他旁边的圆凳上坐下，膝上摊着一叠打印纸。

他抬眼偷偷瞄了瞄女化妆师：她刚走到房间另一头，低着头在包里悉悉索索地翻找着什么。

壮五深深地呼吸了一口。

“其实，我这几天有和九……”

“啊——！对，对不起！”

化妆师脚下踢倒了一个饼干筒，铝制的圆柱骨碌碌撞上了壮五的脚踝。

“逢坂先生、没事吧？”

壮五蹲下去，制止了她冲出门叫医务人员的打算。没有时间再修补妆容了；生理性的眼泪还没涌上眶边，已经被他咽回了肚子里。

“各位晚上好，这里是Music & Drama，我是你们心爱的MC上田有知。刚刚的一曲《恋爱碎片》，大家觉得如何呢？下面我们就要请上这首歌的演唱者，MEZZO”的两位。有请！”

“晚上好，我是逢坂壮五。”

“我是四叶环。”

“两位来我们节目是第一次吧？”

“是的。现在紧张得要失声了。”

“什么失声，不至于吧。”

“虽说是不至于……”

“小壮是在开玩笑吗？”

“怎，怎么，不好笑吗？”

“好笑好笑，很好笑的。我笑给你看，呵呵，哈哈哈。”

“呜……”

观众阵中一阵哄笑。

“哈哈哈，今天的MEZZO”也是恩恩爱爱啊。”

“过奖过奖。”

“过奖是要表达什么啊四叶君？”上田MC也是被环逗笑了，清了清嗓子拉回话题，“刚刚演唱的《恋爱碎片》，是MEZZO”第二张unit单曲。”

“嗯。”

“第一张《miss you》走的是相对悲情的路线，而这一曲《恋爱碎片》，在风格和内容上变化都比较大。不知两位最开始拿到新歌的时候，有什么感想呢？四叶君？”

“唔……觉得很奇怪。”

“奇怪吗？”

“不奇怪吗？”环搔搔头，“拿到之前，听人说是很甜蜜的歌，看到之后又觉得，呃，好像又不完全是。我说不好。”他用胳膊肘顶了顶壮五，“小壮来说？”

“我明白环君的意思。”壮五点点头，“这首歌总能让人感觉到歌里两人恋爱并非一帆风顺。他们并非从一开始就明白自己对对方的感觉，似乎是相伴很久、一起经历了很多事之后，才终于发现对方对自己而言的意义。所以，情感上会有种积郁许久的爆发感。”

“噢！说得对，不愧是小壮。”

环毫不掩饰惊叹之意。

“说到这里，这首歌也是之前我们共同主演的电视剧的主题曲哦。同样是一个充满了爱、纠结和矛盾的故事，要是各位还没看过的话，现在可以买到DVD了。”

“这是传说中的番组宣传吗？”环看着壮五。

“环君，这种话不要说出来……”

“噢。对不起。”

上田MC哈哈一笑。

“我还是第一次跟你们两位聊天，真是名不虚传啊。”

“开心吗？”

“非常开心。”

“开心就好。”

环打个响指。

“说起来，这次也是MEZZO”的两位第一次出演连续剧。”上田顺畅地继续，“拍戏过程中，觉得最难的地方是什么？”

“和小壮吵架的那里。”

“哦——”上田意味深长。

观众阵中也发出意味深长的“哦——”。

“那里确实很难，精神压力很大，”壮五说，“环君嘴里说的台词，但我觉得他好像真的在责怪我一样……”

“我还觉得你真的在对我发脾气咧？超可怕的。”

“请各位观众一定不要错过剧中的这个场景。”上田笑，“那么，什么地方是最得心应手的？”

“唔……让我说的话，是街头表演小杂技的那里吧。导演大叔都表扬我了，说我表现得超自然。”

“环君饰演的角色是一个流浪的拳击手，所以会有这样的街头表演。”上田贴心地为观众奉上背景说明。

“我从小在福利院嘛，本来会上街演些小玩意儿。超简单的。”

“确实呢。MEZZO"的各位粉丝想必很熟悉了，四叶君成为偶像的初衷，就是为了寻找福利院时期失散的妹妹，真是负责而有担当的男人啊。说到这个，最近有妹妹的消息吗？”

环摸了摸下巴。

壮五的心中猛地咯噔。

环从不忌讳自己的出身，面对提问都诚实回答，业界都知如此，所以许多节目的聊天环节，MC都会有意无意提到。网路上始终有人攻击环炒作卖惨，陆和三月为此曾经愤愤不平好一阵子。而环本人一直不以为然——“只要理能看到我，管他们怎么说？”

如今理已经出现，与环相认；旁人却毫不知情。

理的去向、九条这个姓氏、同天的关系，无论如何，都不该公之于众。早该想到的，早该在事前通过经纪人交涉，将这类话题列入NG的。可是现在呢，骤然提到——环会意识到这是不该说的话题吗？该怎么蒙混过去？就算节目事后可以剪辑，只要有工作人员和观众听到，又怎么可能替换他们的记忆？

壮五想着要赶快插进来带走话题，却又恨舌头从不像三月那样灵敏。一个犹豫，环已经开口了：

“我相信她过得很好，现在正在某个地方看着我吧。我只想做好我的工作，这样她也会开心了。”

上田发出赞叹。

而壮五则完全无法掩饰脸上的惊愕。

“环君，刚刚好危险……”

“怎么啦？”环换了自己的运动鞋，扶着门提鞋跟。

“上田先生提到理的时候啊。怪我没有事先考虑周全，直到他说起，我才想到这个话题不能照实回答……”

“织织有教我。”

“咦？”

“织织告诉我的。如果有人问我理的事，我就按他说的回答。他按着我背了好多遍，还要我默写，”环搔着头，“没想到真的会用上。”

壮五睁大了眼睛。

“一织君……什么时候跟你说的？”

“就那天，”环说，“刚见到理的那天晚上。”

壮五不说话了。

不愧是一织啊……为什么——为什么我就想不到呢？

在这一刻，他彻底想不起找到理的那天正是父亲打来电话的那一天，想不起他一整个晚上的心神不宁辗转反侧。只在这一刻反复后悔着，明明已经是个成年人了，大学都上过一半，处事却远不如团里的高中生可靠。

他一边心里胡乱地自责，一边和环并肩出来。一转头看到走廊尽头，影影绰绰的——像有个熟悉的人。

那人脱了帽子，向他躬身，是致礼的意思。

壮五不知所措，脚下也跘住了。

下意识地想要后退，退回乐屋里，却明知那样更加失礼。对方站在必经之路上，分明已经看到自己。

“怎么了？”

环看他不动，探着头奇怪地看过来。

“……是FSC的……下属公司，对媒体的负责人。”

“FSC……是你老爸的手下？”

“……嗯。”

“不想见？”

“不是我不想，只是……”

“不想见吧？”

壮五叹了口气。

“不想。”

“那我挡住你。”

壮五还没反应过来，环已经一甩书包换到远侧肩上，另一手把校服外面的风衣掀开。

后襟一瞬高高扬起，像旌旗一样。

壮五根本来不及同意或抗议，已经被裹进了风衣里。

环的手揽在了他肩上，力气大得不容他反对。他的视野收窄到衣襟敞开的宽度，跟着迈大步子的环，踉踉跄跄，一直到了电梯口。

“……环……环君，放开我啦——”

电梯往下降了几层，环才嘿嘿笑着，把壮五从怀里放了出来。

“怎么样，挡住了吧。”

壮五苦笑着发出叹息。

“谢谢。虽然……有点胡闹。”

“你非要说后面半句吗？”

“对不起……我的意思是，成年人了，让人看见这幅样子，多少有点不太好。”

“学校的男生经常勾肩搭背啊。”

“所以说学校的男生才会那样啊。”

“女生也会吧。”

“唔，我之前读的是男校，不是很清……等等，不是要说这个吧？”

“哦——要说什么来着？”

两人走出了后门，万理正好开着车，让它慢慢滑停在台阶下。他摇下窗，向他们招手。

漫天灯火的辉光倾下来，照在环的脸上，让壮五的心忽然变得柔和。

壮五转过头，对环笑了笑。

“要说谢谢你。”

“嘿嘿。”

环露出志得意满的笑容。


	3. Chapter 3

他们跑得上气不接下气。直到壮五呼吸彻底错乱了，才慢慢地停了下来。

壮五扶着膝盖，大口呼喘。环也在他旁边，比他要从容得多了，手搭着凉棚，朝后头空荡荡的街道张望。

并没有人真的追他们那么久。视野里看到的，只有不断下沉的太阳，和逐渐浓郁的黄昏颜色。

“不行啦？”他朝壮五伸出手，“包给我。”

“没，没关系，三分钟就好，让我休息一下……”

“喝饮料吗？”

“好的……”

“那我去便利店买。”

“等——，戴上帽子再进去——”

根本没听他说完，环已经转身消失进了自动门里。壮五只能无奈地笑笑，环哪儿来的这么多用也用不完的精力？

几天前他又在壮五泡完澡后鬼鬼祟祟地敲门，憋了半天，问：休日要不要一起出去？

“上次说好了要跟小壮一起过休日，结果见到理了……”环竟有些忸怩似的，“我就想，可能这次也会遇到什么好事……”

壮五当然马上答应了，只是觉得环的语气十分奇怪。休日当天的早上，最危险的游乐园提案被壮五否决了。但是麻烦完全没有减少。环的个头大，不停地说着好热好热，还没等壮五制止，就已经把眼镜和帽子摘下来了。冰蓝颜色的头发即使在昏暗的游戏厅也十分亮眼，总是第一时间就被人发现。

到了这个时候，已经是一天里第三次被人认出来了。餐馆没办法直接逃帐跑路，只好被姑娘们围起来，签下了十几份名字。在游戏厅里，环在被彻底包围前，果断地拉着壮五从大头贴拍摄舱里冲了出去。第三次，也就是这一次，则是路过商店橱窗；环突然拐进去，要看一款新发售的掌机游戏。

该减少一些游戏时间了吧，分散注意力不说，对眼睛也不好。作为偶像，弄坏了眼睛可不行。壮五心里想着，却又念到早晨出门时，已经答应环而发下了一整天禁止说教的誓愿。

“游戏产业的繁盛程度，真的远远超过我的想象啊。”

在琳琅的货架下徘徊，壮五感叹。

“我自己从没买过这些……上学时也只有推脱不了的时候，才跟同学们玩一两局。没想到有这么多的种类。”

“很多的啊。喏，我班上的良太郎，这个系列是买全的。也是因为他很有钱啦。”

“环君想要吗？”

“嗯？”

“想要我可以买给你哦。作为……嗯……休日邀我出来玩的礼物。”

环侧着头，奇怪地看他。

“首先我要有个掌机。”

“啊？对不起，我没想到这一层……”壮五怔了一下，“你想要吗？”

“掌机？”

“嗯。”

“你是说你想给我买掌机哦？”

“你想要的话，不是不可以……”

“你真的是正常的小壮吗？你很奇怪哦。”

“奇怪吗？”

“不是你每天叫我不要玩游戏吗？”

“我……不是说好了今天不会训斥你吗？只要不影响工作的话……”

“你觉得会影响吗？”

壮五想了想。

“以前的话，会觉得肯定会影响吧。可是最近，你不是做得很好吗？”

环看着他，眼睛微微睁大了一点，然后笑出来了。

“小壮你太奇怪了。”

“又怎么啦？”

“要么什么都不告诉我，要么什么事都依着我。真是个没有中间值的人。”

壮五笑了出来。

“我没有什么都不告诉你，也没有什么都依着你呀。”

环也笑了。

就是在这个时间，他们又一次被发现了。隔着一排架子，就听到女孩子们大喊：

“那不是MEZZO”吗？！MEZZO"在那边？！”

“真的？！”

他们赶紧压低了帽子，匆匆退出店面，看后面仍有人跟着，就拔腿起跑。一直跑到这条少有人走的小巷里，连太阳都是偏的。

壮五站在便利店外头，仍旧朝四周张望着。

想想其实给粉丝们一些服务也没什么，签几个名也没什么，逃跑也算不上什么好的应对方法。

但是此刻，傍晚的空气新鲜，夕阳把电线杆的瘦影一直推到脚尖，小腿的肌肉微微发酸，贴身的衣服里沁了一丝薄汗。壮五的心里，竟然有些说不清楚的喜悦。

环大概永远做不到他完美的搭档，但是作为玩伴，已经足够可爱了。

环从便利店出来了，不出意料地，手上除了给他买的矿泉水，还抱了一大堆不明不白的零食。

“小壮你又笑什么？”

“没什么。”

“到底笑什么啦？”

壮五没再答他；正伸手要接环怀里的一堆东西，却感到裤子口袋里，手机正微弱地振动。

他于是低下头，从口袋里掏出，解锁屏幕。

是谁在RC上传来了讯息。

自：九条 天

逢坂君，你好。

今天收到了来自九条先生的联络，似乎正带着理，在保加利亚的吉卜赛剧场观摩演出。我们没有聊太多，只知道理身体健康，最近的课程也进展顺利。

希望这些信息对你有用。

另：理还在雪藏期，四叶环便罢了，请勿向其他任何无关人士透露她的近况，望你切记。

“环君——，”壮五惊喜地叫出来，音量都抬高了，“环君！快来看，收到理妹妹的消息了！——”

环一怔，一个膨鼓鼓的薯片袋子从臂弯里落了下去。

壮五迎上去，用自己的手机和他怀里的大堆零食交换。环低着头读消息，壮五的心砰咚跳着，兴奋与成就感悄悄弥漫。

建筑物的影子爬得更长，暖融融灰扑扑地，覆到了他的膝盖上。

他等了一会儿，却不见环像他一样，做出直接而开心的反应。相反，他盯着那条消息，反反复复地看。

意识到这一条RC已经读了太久的时候，壮五才猛然觉察到了什么。

“小壮。”环抬起头，“又在瞒着我做这些事了吗？”

“环君，”壮五慌张起来，“听我解释好吗？我不是故意要瞒着你……”

“你还是觉得我是个笨蛋，所以什么都不告诉我？”

“不，不是这样的！我一直想说的，但是好几次都找不到机会……上次在电视台，我本来就想说的，可是遇到了FSC的人……”

“你觉得我是笨蛋也没有关系啦。因为我确实是笨蛋。”

“对、对不起！你不要说气话，是我不对，要我怎么道歉都好……”

“不用啦。”

环语调平平，竟听不出蕴藏着何种情绪。

他褪下布丁双肩包，捡起掉在地上的薯片，又来接壮五手里抱着的大堆东西。

壮五神经质地后退了一步。

环伸出的手臂，摸到了半空。

“你在干嘛啦？把东西装进来啊。”

“你先听我说——”

环于是站着不动；可是壮五也没开口。

幼稚的僵持持续了几秒，野猫无声地走过住家的围墙。

环叹了口气。

“我没说气话。我就是笨蛋啊，我一开始就知道的。所以给你添了很多麻烦，不是吗？直到现在，我也不怎么能控制自己。龙哥也是这么说我的。‘就因为你动不动说要退出，壮五才不敢信任你’。他是这么说的。”

壮五傻乎乎地在原地站着，怀里堆着花花绿绿的包装袋。

“我觉得他说得对。我以前是个笨蛋，现在大概还是个笨蛋吧。”

环低头看了看壮五的手机，屏幕已经熄灭。他伸出手，把手机递还回来。

“所以这些事，小壮你替我去做就好了。”

壮五没有再后退了，怔怔地接过手机，把抱着的食物交了出去。

布丁背包塞得鼓鼓囊囊，环潇洒地一甩，让它回到肩上。

“但是你不应该拖这么久。我会不高兴的。”

“对……对不起。”

“你也关心理吗？”

“啊？嗯，是啊……”

“是为了我？”

“可以这么说，但是……也会关心她本人吧？毕竟那么小就跟家人分开……”

一直绷着脸的环忽然解冻，绽出一个硕大的笑容。

“她过得很好哎！！”

他大喊大叫地打断壮五，一把抓住他的手。

“我们去河岸上野餐吧！”

“等等、环君——”

壮五懵懵地被环扯着，一路踉跄地往前跑。

还没落尽的夕阳依旧温暖，洒一片融黄在他背上。

自：逢坂 壮五

九条先生，晚上好。

下午收到您发来的关于理的消息时，我正同环君一起在外游玩。他高兴得简直难以自控，拉着我跑来跑去，使得我也没能及时回复您消息，还望您千万见谅。

自：逢坂 壮五

今日之前，我只知道环君跟我在一起时就会感觉到工作的压力，又因为性格使然，总是难以敞开心扉，互抒胸臆。托您之福，今日我第一次看见环君露出这般毫无保留的笑容。我被他的幸福感染，疯跑了好些路程，最后不小心掉进了河里。回到宿舍的时候，我们两个人都变得湿淋淋的了。

自：逢坂 壮五

跟您说这些，是因为我实在不知该如何以更直接的形式向您道谢。

自：九条 天

晚上好。你的消息收到了。

自：九条 天

我能理解这条消息对四叶环的重要程度，但在我而言，不过是区区小事，大礼之言不必多说了。

自：九条 天

如果你还没冲澡，就赶紧去吧。

自：逢坂 壮五

如您所料，我到了家就急着回复您，还没换下湿衣服。现在环君在浴室，等他出来，我马上去冲热水澡。

自：逢坂 壮五

此外，我仍有个不情之请……不知您能否允我开口？

自：九条 天

嗯？

自：逢坂 壮五

圣诞节很快就要到了，不知您是否有可能在下次联络时告知理妹妹，请她亲自给环君留言一句呢？

自：逢坂 壮五

如给您带来任何不便，请您务必不吝拒绝。

自：九条 天

心情我可以理解，但确有不便。

自：九条 天

希望你记得，她已经是九条理，不再是四叶理了。

自：逢坂 壮五

是……您说得对，是我提出了不合理的要求，万分抱歉！

您一直以来鼎力相助，我们已经十分感激。如有合适机会，请一定允许我再呈谢意。

自：逢坂 壮五

今天就不再多打扰您了。晚安，九条先生。

自：九条 天

晚安。


	4. Chapter 4

壮五拉开窗帘，整理好当天工作需要的材料，已经塞进包里了，又想了想，重新打开来浏览彩笔画出的重点。

今天是冠名综艺的收录，全员都会出席。有三月在，总归比只有MEZZO”两人要轻松得多。但是就算如此——壮五想着——也不能总想着依赖三月，给他添太多麻烦。

什么时候我能在这些方面稍微上手一些呢？壮五轻轻叹了口气，低下头，重新专注在眼前的A4纸上。

客厅里的脚步声变得频繁，所有人都起床了。壮五终于把材料放下，推开房门的时候，成员们几乎全部聚在饭桌旁。

“壮五前辈早上好——！”

陆同他招呼。他便也走过去，回以温和寒暄：

“早上好呀。”

环蹲在椅子上，嘴里还叼着面包，半转回头来冲他招了招手。

“环君，脚……”

话还没说完，环已经乖乖地把腿放到了桌子下面。

壮五对他笑了笑，在他旁边落座。

环也笑了，面包从嘴巴里掉下来了。

“怎么这么冒失，”壮五赶忙拿来纸巾，看有没有油渍落在环的衣服上。好在并没有什么痕迹：一抬头又发现环正在眼前傻笑。

“快吃。”

“哦。”

壮五也拿起餐刀，铺上一层浓浓的黄油。

环最近对抗赖床的表现可圈可点，甚至已经能够被三月拿来当作教育大和的材料。并且为了编圆当初的谎言，环真的重拾了垃圾回收的工作。好像已经不应该再苛责他更多了，壮五时常想着。在人情世俗方面，环只是起步太晚。本质温柔善良的人，假以时日，定能出落成成熟稳重的大人。

真的吗？

扭头又看见环的傻笑。并非介意，但环是不是傻笑得有点太多了……壮五不由得摸了摸自己的脸，在意起自己是否也已经被傻笑传染。

最近一两个月的日子，过得轻松惬意。就连那笔莫名的赞助，壮五都几乎要相信真的出于好意了。两周前，芝生堂的媒体负责人理所当然地联系了纺，探讨是否能在广告方面合作。纺试探性地问了是否需要指定某些成员，或是指定不要某些成员，对方也没有给出多认真的答复，好像确实没有什么人选上的偏向。于是初步意向定下：还是七人一同。

会谈的所有细节，纺都告诉了壮五。想来想去，也到底想不出什么言外之意。壮五长长地松了口气，觉得那颗长久悬吊的心，仿佛真的放下来了些。

Nagi打开了百叶窗，阳光也便铺洒在了餐桌上。同伴们也端着餐具各自落座。

出道一年有余，组合稳步发展，每个成员的个人工作增多，像这样七人集齐早餐的机会也渐渐变得稀少。众人似乎都意识到了这一点：于是能凑在一起好好吃饭的时候，便刻意放慢节奏，聊些无关紧要的天。

“一织一织，”陆在自己的煎蛋上倒番茄酱，忽然说，“我昨晚手机发给你的那篇小说，你看了吗？”

一织放下了碗，发出一声同他的内敛相较太过巨大的声响。

“我说过好几次了，您能不能不要再看这些粉丝写的乱七八糟的东西了？并且这也不是适合在早餐桌上谈论的话题。还有，请不要在别人端着碗的时候碰别人的手肘。”

“粉丝写的？什么东西？”三月睁大眼睛。

“是个人站点里的小说哦！”陆无视了一织，直接回答三月，“站长是我们团的粉丝，写了很多关于我们的小故事呢。关于一织和我的稍微多一些。”陆开心地说着，朝一织瞟了瞟，“我觉得写得很好呀！那个站长啊，把一织描述成了一个看上去完美冷酷，实际上却偶尔会掉链子的可爱的人。”

“哦哦，挺有趣的嘛？而且也没错啊，一织是这样的。”

“我哪里掉链子了！哥哥不要顺着七濑前辈说话！”

“她写的一织啊，时时刻刻都在关照我，支持我，我出什么问题就会帮我补漏哦！做完还会很酷地来一句‘我也不是专门为您做的，不用感谢我’。”

“这样看来实际上一直掉链子的不是您吗？”

“一织不要害羞啦。”

“没有害羞！”

众人看着一织，个个露出心知肚明的笑容。

“陆，等会儿把那篇东西发给我吧。”三月嘿嘿地笑。

“我也希望能够拜读。”壮五也饶有兴致。

“以后再看到这种，不妨直接发给所有人啊。”大和也笑。

“各位……够了……”

陆已经嘿嘿笑着掏出了手机，复制粘贴链接，发到了群组里。

“啊，说起来，还有把大和前辈写得很变态的故事呢！”

“哈啊？！”

“说是涅墨西斯paro，paro是什么意思？”

“是指这篇故事采用的背景。涅墨西斯paro的Yamato，就是假定Yamato是生活在涅墨西斯世界里的人物，这样展开的故事。”

“Nagi很懂嘛。”

“这么一说，涅墨西斯背景下的大和，确实是变态吧。”

“没差啊，和哥平时就很变态。”

“小环你真的知道这个词的意思吗？”

“知道啊。我在里间泡澡的时候，和哥会恶作剧，把我的内裤翻个面，我出来的时候就穿反。这种就是变态吧。”

“这种与其说是变态，不如说是无聊吧。”三月严肃地说。

一阵毫不严肃的哄笑。

“说起来。”一织清清嗓子，看向陆，“虽然我相信七濑前辈一个人不足以解开那个站点里站的密码，但谨慎起见我还是要问一下。您没有看里站的内容吧？”

“你这个说法是怎么回事啊！”

“您只要回答是看了还是没看。”

“没、没有啊，我试了一下解密码，不成功就放弃了……”

“那就好。”

“你这样一说反倒很在意啊！Nagi等一下帮我解！”

“Riku，不太好吧。这种加密的里站，一般都是18岁以下不可以阅读的内容。”

“诶？！那一织怎么能看！”

“我不是故意要看的！是不小心进去了才知道的！”

“所以你看了对吧！”

“只看了一眼！”

“等等，那为什么不能看！我明明已经有18岁了！”

“你只有生理上满18岁了！”

“那不就够了！”

陆大声地说着，瞬间忽然意识到了什么。

“难，难道，里面也是……”

“不是。”

一织却非常果断地否定了，并且补充了一句：

“别问了。”

陆低下头，喝起了碗里的汤。电光石火间三月已经察觉到了话题继续下去的危险，马上转向大和：

“说起来，你过两天要去北海道了？”

“是啊。”大和心领神会，接过话头，“圣诞后就去。不到一周时程，Black or White彩排前赶回来。”

“这么赶啊？”

“要拍平原雪景嘛，之前雪量不够。天气这么冷，更要起不来床了。”

似乎只有壮五的注意力仍停留在前面的话题上；没有人再提了，自然也不能再问，只有稍稍带着些不解，向一织的方向。

而那一秒钟，他忽然看到一织的眼神也从餐具上抬出来，若有深意地，望向他这一边。

目光相会显然非一织本意。对视一刹那，一织马上把眼神荡了开去。

壮五忽然什么都懂了：心顿时狂跳。

“——为什么你会这么贪睡，不是说老年人不需要那么多睡眠时间吗？”三月那头，正一边用叉子熟练地叉豌豆，一边轻快地说着。

“老年人会需要早上六点从床上爬起来工作吗？”

“我爷爷还在的时候就会起来做饼皮，我还会帮他的忙。”

“怪不得你不长个啊，小孩子要睡足才可以。”

“你没话说就闭着嘴，不要故意戳别人的痛脚啊！？”

“你要是腿长得像你的痛脚一样长，你个子就很高了。”

“滚啦！！……”

最年长的两位仍旧在毫无营养地例行拌嘴，而传到壮五的耳中，却有些缥缈。他不知所措地低着头，耳根到脖颈都通红，全部精神只能用来慌张地祈祷没有人看到现在的自己。

“今天的收录到此结束，辛苦各位了！”

“辛苦各位老师！”

从深深鞠躬中直起脊背时，壮五也终于呼出了一口长气。

节目录制一帆风顺，没有任何波折。多亏三月强大的现场调动，又有大和和Nagi的亮点频射的即兴短剧。壮五坐在旁边的椅子上，和其它成员一起做配音合唱团，气氛轻松温和。

从早晨起，心里始终有一点涨起又落下的不安；或许是因为不想被继续的那个奇怪的话题，壮五一整天都有些神经过敏。在电视台走动的时候，总觉得哪里藏着一道熟悉的目光，隐隐地、刺痛地看着他。

到底是哪里呢？壮五四处张望。

还没散去的staff们窃窃私语，声音顺着对流的微风传到他耳边。

“听说今天有人来参观了……”

“……不可能吧？那个人怎么会……”

“怎么不可能，IDOLiSH7的逢……”

“——小壮？你在干嘛？”

被环出声招呼，壮五没能听完。他赶忙加快了脚步，跟上同伴们，朝电梯间过去。

闪着幽暗红光的电子面板显示，两厢电梯分别在楼顶和楼底。摄影棚在大楼中段；电梯前昏暗的小空间里站了7个人，顿时有些拥挤。

有什么人早他们到来，和他们一起在等着电梯。

壮五不经意望了一望：看到一位身子挺拔的长者，披着黑色枪驳大衣。

“今天时间还早，去吃夜宵吗？”

“Good idea！拉面吗？”

“说来已经很晚了，还有未成年人，我们在外面闲逛是不是不太好，还是回去叫个外卖……”

他们仍旧说下去；壮五已经听不见了。

他的眼睛完全钉在那一边的长者身上：贴合的后领和齐整的暗纹，和一丝不苟的下颌折线；双手扶着手杖，宽边礼帽下露出斑白鬓角。

在壮五望过来的时候，他也慢慢地，像早就知道会发生什么似的，挺直的脖颈转了过来。

壮五后退了一步。

背后空荡荡的，没有人托住他。

“壮五？”

大和已经进了电梯，其它六人都进去了。电梯门为他开着，所有人询问地向他望着。

“……对不起我不舒服要先去洗手间请在车里等我……”

壮五语速变快，也不知吐字清楚了没有，一步步后退着，然后转头逃跑。

绕过了半层楼，又走投无路地回到了自家乐屋门口。门牌上的IDOLiSH7名牌还没有换掉，最后一个离开的人没有把门带好，房门只虚虚地掩着。

壮五踌躇了一下，然后进去了。

有人在他后面，不慌不忙，轻而平稳地走进来。

门被落锁。壮五的指腹擦在裤线上，纤维里浸透了滚烫的汗。

“——好久不见，”他僵硬地回过身来，向着长者的方向，“父亲。”

“好久不见，壮五。”

逢坂壮志摘下了帽子，对壮五露出笑容。

“……您今天来电视台是为了……？”

等了好一会儿，壮五才开口。

这段空白的时间里，日光灯兀自在头顶上平静地亮着。父亲一言不发地望着他，甚至笑容中带着些鼓励。

自家的儿子，总归是了解的。电话拨过去长久未接时了解，这一刻也了解。壮五说话前，父亲一直安静地等着：像在无声地计着数，看他到底要花上多久，才能整顿自己的心平静。

“也没有别的原因了吧。”

父亲温和地答。

是的，明知故问了。

像逢坂壮志这样的人物出现在电视台的电梯间里，身边甚至没有一名随员，又怎会有别的原因？

“小森先生和椎名小姐没有和您一起……？”

“在车里。”

父亲依旧温言。

“我想跟你说说话，总不至于还要让他们做笔记吧。”

壮五手垂在半空里，不知该如何对答。

“不请我坐吗？这是你们的乐屋吧。”

“对，对不起……”

壮五赶忙将父亲请到沙发边上，转头用一次性纸杯给父亲倒水。

间中偷偷望了一眼父亲的样子：父亲正半仰着斑白的头，打量乐屋四下。

虽说IDOLiSH7已有自己的冠名综艺，却尚未能像Re:vale或TRIGGER一样，在电视台长期租下一间乐屋。只有收录当天，这间屋子会挂上他们的名牌，下一拨艺人进来之前，便会被换掉。正因如此，屋子里只有最低限度的家具，沙发、茶几，空荡荡的化妆台和镜子。抽屉和橱柜里堆放着电视台的积灰杂物。桌上的点心盒里是平价的粗纤饼和能量棒，空着一半，尚未及时补充。

“你过得好吗？”

父亲问他。

他不知父亲的用意，只能犹豫地回答：

“我……我很好。”

“正好前两天你的大学打电话给我，说你缺席超过一年，很难再帮你保留学籍了。我就让他们不要再麻烦，给你办退学了。”

“是吗，……谢谢。”

父亲笑了。

“你不要那么紧张。”

“您……您知道我为什么紧张。”

“呵呵，也是。我也是花了好几个月才习惯，不是在家里客厅，而是在电视杂志上看见自己的儿子。习惯了之后，也觉得……不过如此。也挺有意思的。”

“……对不起。”

“前阵子下面一个公司拐弯抹角地向我申请一笔经费，我还想着这么小的金额为什么要递到我这里来。我看了看，才发现是想给你们的赞助。企划案写得还不错，我也就批准了。”

“谢谢。”

壮五双手放在膝盖上，躬身向父亲道谢。

父亲笑了笑。

“他们也是冒着风险来讨好我，我心里清楚。没关系，都是做生意的人，没有人会幼稚地做事。你也不要那么害怕了，我不会一个不高兴，就让你们破产的。”

壮五的表情总算舒缓了些，肩膀也稍稍放松下来了。

“说到这个，有些事情我向你确认一下。”

父亲向前稍稍倾了身子，手指伸出来，在茶几的玻璃面上无声地点了一下。

“我看报告书里提到，你们的主要粉丝群体是十到三十岁的女性，近几个月里往男性和三十岁以上女性的渗透率在不断增加。数据是怎么来的？你们公司有自己的调研吗？”

壮五小小地吃了一惊，但还是认真作答：

“有的。小鸟游事务所虽然规模不大，但我们的经纪人和……一部分成员有在不断进行调研。针对网络、粉丝俱乐部和合作方的都有。”

“一部分成员？”

“不，我的意思是工作人员……对不起，是我口误了。”

“事务所有多少人？”

“对不起，这方面的数字就不太方便……”

“没关系。我理解。”

“确实雇员不多，也没有太多的资产。相信您也看得出来。”

父亲是谈公务的语气，反而让壮五觉得胸口是轻松的。

“看上去定位还算明确，营销计划也匹配？”

“谢谢您的肯定。我想是这样的。”

“周边开发也是针对目标年龄群的？”

“之前主要是这样。不过最近和业界前辈TRIGGER、Re:vale的合作增加，似乎也有考虑向他们的粉丝进行交叉销售。”

父亲点了点头。

“你有没有参与到这些策划里？”

“……不，没有，”壮五谨慎地回答，“我……我还是希望专注音乐活动……毕竟那才是我真正想做的事。”

“那你刚刚对我说的这些是怎么知道的？”

“是我平日的观察。”

父亲仍旧点了点头，对他微笑。

“我了解你。要领导一家公司，你缺乏一些大气，但是要参与日常运营，你头脑足够清晰，做事也细致，会有不少助益。但是当然，公司内部职责划分清楚，艺人是艺人，管理者是管理者，也有利于你们的长远发展。”

“……谢谢您的教诲。”

壮五又低下头：

“抱歉我……不能为家里的运营管理出力。”

逢坂壮志没有答话。

壮五再抬起头的时候，只看到父亲依旧笑得温煦，带着星点凄凉的味道。而那笑蔓到眼角，也生出更多的皱纹。

屋角有个挂表，秒针滴答地响。

离开家已经十几个月了——壮五心中第一次升起一丝酸涩。

父亲拿起杯子，抿了一口水，又将它放回原位。

“还有一件事，我不太明白，想问问你。”

“请讲。”

“你们这个组合，叫做IDOLiSH7，是七个人一起活动的团体。对吗？”

“对……”

“那么为什么，”父亲望着他的眼睛，“你和那个叫四叶环的孩子的双人组合，还一直保留着？”

壮五还没能做出任何反应的时候，日光灯嗡地发出刺耳的电流声响。

像一根从虚无中射出的钉子，不由分说也毫无道理地，钉在了壮五的太阳穴上。

“不能解散吗？”

父亲没有等他回答，接下去，平和而诚恳地说。


	5. Chapter 5

壮五不知道自己是什么时候站起来的。意识醒觉时，已经握着拳头站起来了。

父亲根本没有看他，从褐色皮包里掏出平板，无声无息地将屏幕解锁。

壮五痛苦地闭着眼：他知道那里会出现什么。

“睁开。”

他听命地睁开眼睛，果然看见了一张占满屏幕的硕大的照片。

环高举起拳头，朝向那张和他颇有几分相似，却沾满中年的风尘和油滑的——环的父亲的脸。

Mr.下冈已经被掀到一旁，面露痛苦。大和正跑过来，要制止环，抓着他的手臂，但是无济于事。环的眼睛里是黑色的火，凶狠的，吞噬了理智的，恨到极点的火。

尽管节目从未播出，但摄像机开着。

毫无疑问地，那一秒的事故，那一秒的环，已经被永远记录下来了。

“……他现在已经不是这个样子了，”壮五喉头嘶哑地说，“再也不会是这个样子了……”

“是吗？”

父亲只简单地说了两个字，甚至眼神都没有偏移。

目眦欲裂的环依然生动地映在那里，没有声音，可是颜色鲜活。保存得多么完好的证据啊，难道还需要任何反驳？

“我希望您知道环君的身世，和那次节目的背景。”壮五声音颤抖，“环君的父亲酗酒离家，母亲抚养他和妹妹长大，后来母亲过世了，他和妹妹……”

“我知道。”

父亲挥挥手，打断壮五。

“这些信息很基本。”

“如果您知道的话，应该也能理解，任何一个有点良知的媒体制作人，都不应该为环君这样的未成年人设计这样的节目……”

“我同意。”父亲平静地，甚至微笑着，“他还是个高中生，他做的事没有什么意外。不成熟也是情有可原的。可是你呢？你一定要和这样一个不成熟的孩子绑定在一起，没完没了地承担他不成熟的后果吗？非得要你来帮他善后吗？”

壮五沉默地站着。

“你不需要我说太多的，壮五。你很明白。”

是的。

本不用父亲做任何解释，他早就明白这个世界运转的规则。

“你比我了解他，你说他从来不是这个样子，可能是这样吧。可是这件事，圈子里的人都知道。这张视频截图是谁给我的，你知道吗？”

大概是电视台的人吧。

大概，在洽谈冠名节目的赞助事宜的时候，就已经向父亲下属企业的负责人提出来了吧。

感谢您的赞助，但有些事不得不提前说出来让您知晓。这个团体里面的一个17岁的孩子，曾经发生过这样的演出事故。我们对艺人的行动没有约束力，只是尽到告知您风险的任务。万一在赞助期间再次发生这样的事故，希望您能理解，我们电视台无法承担过错。

是的，壮五十分清楚。壮五甚至知道，假如是自己坐在那个位置上，会带着怎样的礼数周正的微笑，编织出怎样冠冕堂皇的说辞。

父亲把平板拿回了身前，点开浏览器按钮。

“我不在乎他真正的样子是怎样。我只在乎世人怎么看他……怎么看你。”

父亲点开了收藏夹的一个书签。

那是粉丝为他们制作的同人主页。壮五多少也清楚。

以下网页包含未成年人不宜浏览的内容。

您是否已满18岁？

是。

壮五颤抖着，眼前浮现了清早餐桌上，一织那个若有深意的眼神。

父亲给他留了最后的薄面。屏幕上现出的几张彩绘，被刻意地，快速地滚动过去了。说是快，又刚够给壮五留下瞬间的印象，在他的视网膜上，灼出痛苦的焦痕。

画面里他的衬衫褪到肘部，环赤裸着上身。他的脸颊被仔细地托着，仿佛接下来一秒钟就会是落下的亲吻。整个图画的色调，是温柔的浅蓝、白与粉。是比照《恋爱碎片》的，单曲封面的配色。

网页停在画与画之间的空白。

父亲的手指悬在半空了； 所有的大气都静止着。

“我不用再往下拉了吧。”

父亲把平板放下在茶几上，合上了封皮。

“刚才说的话，还是商业利益。可以讲，是作为FSC的社长，对接受赞助的艺人而说的。从这里开始，是我自己要对你说的。”

壮五低着头。

“我不喜欢这种东西。不想看见自己的儿子被人写进恋爱小说里。和一个小好几岁、身世模糊、没有教养的高中生。”

“您很清楚，”壮五轻轻地答，“出现这样的站点，也不是我希望的。我和环君，都没办法为这样的事负责。”

“是吗。”

父亲在衣兜里摸了摸，把手机掏出来，放在壮五的前面。

一段无声的短视频静悄悄地播放着：里面是环掀起风衣，搂着他的肩膀，一直裹着他，消失进了电梯。

“两个礼拜前，就在这个电视台里。明明我公司的人就在旁边。那些站点你无法负责，这段视频呢？你愿意负责吗？”

几上的纸杯里映着一轮白色的顶灯，水面微弱的波纹颤动着。

“你记不记得你高中读男校的时候，发生过怎样的事？你能保证他对你没有任何威胁吗？不，就算你说你保证，又有什么用？你怎么知道他对你，没有任何非分之想？”

壮五的头低着，很久没发出一丝声音。

怎么会不记得呢？

被人在运动饮料里下了迷药，在空荡荡的理科教室醒来。事情还没有发生，三个高年级的前辈蹲在旁边小声争执，一个说这是逢坂家的公子最好还是住手，两个说下了药没有关系，只要戴好避孕套，根本留不下痕迹——他们不知道他醒了；直到他双手举起塑料教学模型，又重重落下去。

那种除了难堪和屈辱再没一丝意义的往事，为什么非要再提起来？

“告诉我，这是个很大的要求吗？”

父亲的语气几近诚恳。

“我没有要求你退出，也没有要求你们解散。我没有试图摧毁你们。我只是希望你和这个孩子解绑。这个要求很过分吗？”

壮五的脸沉沉地向着下面，看不到表情。

父亲等了他两分钟，眼睛始终望着他。

沉默堆叠起来，变得尖锐凄厉。空气中有让人难以忍受的气氛，一点点蔓延了开去。

“该说的话我说到了。我已经不奢求你能听话，只希望你聪明一点，知道一个成熟的社会人应该怎么做。”

父亲站了起来，面容依旧风平浪静。

“你想想吧。只要你有了决定，我会马上知道。”

他拿起帽子和手杖，走到门口。

壮五到底没有说一个字，没有送别，没有挽留。父亲嘴角流出微弱的叹息，转开了他进屋时拧上的弹簧锁。

黑得昏头转向的楼道里，有环站在外头。

逢坂壮志有点诧异地，稍稍仰起了头，看见环的脸。他什么也没说，也没有任何动作，只是一句话也说不出地站在门口，可怜地，痛苦地浑身颤抖。

壮志拍了拍环的肩膀。

“你听到了？”

环没回答，仍旧垂着头。

“听到了也好。希望你本人，能比传闻的你要懂事一点。”

环死死地咬着牙。

拳头攥得太紧了，骨节都发出悚然的响声。

“可以让我过去吗？”壮志说，脸上微笑着，笑得有些道貌岸然的歉意：“你这么人高马大的，站在这里，我就过不去了啊。你随便推我一下，我可受不住。”

环喉咙里发出几声干涩的响。

紧攥着的拳头松开时，屋里射出的白光射进手心里。他马上又重新握紧。于是光芒消失在虚无中。

黑暗里像有只无骨的手，从他背上，脊梁上，把最坚硬的东西，一根根地，全部抽出。

漫长的一分钟过去了，没有人说话。好像鼻与喉都堵死，环的呼吸如此费力而艰涩。到了最后，他终于抬起颤抖着的脚。身体沉默地移动了；他让出了通路。

“多谢。”

父亲对环点了点头。

在他要抬脚迈出去的时候，壮五的一只手忽然从后面伸过来，搭上他的肩膀。

逢坂壮志刚刚转身——壮五就一把揪住了他的领子，拽进屋里，整个人掀在了墙壁上。

“……你威胁我就够了。你怎么威胁我都可以。但你不能看不起他。”

壮五的脸在极近的位置，上面蒙着厚重的黑影，眼睛黑得不见底。

“我说过，他再也不是会出手打人的人了。你看不出来他现在有多生气——又有多克制吗？”

“——小壮，住——住手……”

壮五被迫松了手。

黑影离开了：他整个人让环抱住，往后拖了半米。

父亲惊惧地看着儿子，剧烈地咳嗽了几声。环的脸上也是一样惊惧，他紧紧地钳制住壮五的胳膊，生怕一放开，他会再次扑上来。

壮志摸起掉在地上的包和手杖，呼吸还没有完全平复，便慌乱地转身出门去了。直到他的脚步声消失不见，环才慢慢放开了壮五，走过去关上了门。

壮五的手臂垂下来，一动不动，在原地伶仃地站着。

灯光与静默，漂白了颜色的头发和没有血色的脸，使他整个人一片惨白。

“环君。还记得我们的约定吗？”

他声音机械地说着。

“你生气的时候，我会站在你前面，为你举起拳头。而我哭不出来的时候，你要替我哭。”

壮五抬起了头，水紫色的瞳孔是干涸的，血丝密布。

“就现在。环，替我哭，好吗？”

话音还没全落，眼泪已经顺着环的脸颊滚落。

他抱住了壮五，五官难看地皱在一起，鼻涕眼泪分不清楚，嗓子里压着不分明的呜咽。

想要大声号哭，却被什么东西塞进嗓子里。

像掉进铺天盖地的暴雪，心面对面疯狂嘶吼，所有声音却被遮盖在狂风中。

壮五任他抱着，手始终垂在身体两侧，像死去的木偶。

如果木偶也会死，便像他这般冰冷而僵直。

任环怎样用力地抱着他，抱得他的骨骼都痛了，他也只无声地隐匿在环的怀里。世界看不见他的表情。

环终于放开他了，已不知哭了多久。

他用力地吸着鼻子，低头看着壮五通红的眼睛。

“小壮，这样吧。”

壮五不说话，朝他直勾勾地望着。

像死去的木偶，圆睁着嵌在眶里的木头眼睛。

“上次我说要解散，这份工作不要再做下去了的时候，龙哥骂了我。他是对的。就是因为我随随便便说不做了，别人才会不信任我。

“所以下面，我说出来的话，不是随便说的。

“像你爸说的那样，MEZZO”解散吧。

“因为他说的那些，是真的。

“我喜欢你。是真的。”

自：九条 天

逢坂先生，晚上好。

上次您送来的那一款黑加仑提子戚风，我想自己尝试配方，希望您有空时能告诉我店家的名字。如您有外卖联络方式，也麻烦一并告知。

自：九条 天

早上好。

我今天是休日，您随时可以回复我RC。

自：九条 天

逢坂壮五先生？


	6. Chapter 6

吃过早饭，一起在厨房洗碗时，三月悄悄凑到壮五旁边，小心地打探：

“你们吵架啦？”

“没有。”

壮五回答。

环的房间敞着门。大和叩了叩门扇走进去，见环坐在地板上，靠着床沿发呆。

“你们吵架啦？”

“没有。”

环回答。

完了，这下坏了。

前一晚他们让环去看看情况，其余人下楼到车里等着，却左等右等，都不见人到。三月刚要上去，就见他们两个，一前一后地从后门的影子里走出来了。沉默裹着他们，笼罩了整辆车，压得所有人说不出话：一直到回到宿舍，一直到各自睡下，一直到这个早上。

壮五平常地早起洗漱，环也一如近日地没有贪睡。他们各自做着该做的整理，只是眼神不曾有一次交会，没有向彼此说一个字。

大和和三月无法可想，各自走到玄关，无声地对视了一眼。一织、Nagi和陆早就等在那里。众人互相望着，都只能无奈地摇头。

一阵慌乱而急促的敲门声后，他们把纺让进了门里。

“大和先生……”她完全乱了阵脚，眼角都是红的，“今天一早，环先生就在RC上问我要怎样让MEZZO”解散，问他发生了什么事，他也不告诉我……壮五先生也不接我的电话……昨天晚上，到底发生了什么？”

众人一起瞪着眼睛看她。

“……不知道。”大和打破了短暂的沉默，“或者说，知道的不比你多。昨晚回到保姆车上就是那个样子了，你也看见了。回来之后，时间也不早了，看他们并没有要大吵一架的意思，就各自睡了。”

“以为睡一觉心情就可以refresh的……”

Nagi也低垂着肩膀。

“建议您先不要理会，冷处理几天吧。不知道他们争吵了什么，但是四叶同学恐怕正在气头上，您不要顺着他的话说，会没完没了的。”

“一织说得对。”

“可是，”纺犹疑着，“今天晚些的录制，他们还会一起……”

“只能相信他们的职业素养了。”大和拍拍她的肩膀，“他们已经比原来成熟多了。而且，还有我们呢。”

纺眼睛里还有一丝闪烁，但还是点了点头。

壮五和环刚好从各自的房间里走出来。

“大家在等我们吗？真对不起。”

壮五的语气十分平和。

“环君，之前那条旧毛巾我帮你丢掉了，新的带了吗？”

环扯开自己的背包看了一眼：“带了。”

“发夹呢？”

“带了。”

一问一答简直有如寻常清早，语调中却透着难以描述的怪异气氛，遑论各自的眼眶黑重，与眼底血红。

恰好在同样的时间走出房间，差不多一起走到了门口，两人却在还剩下一点距离时，不约而同地停住。

难受的沉默充斥在他们之间数十厘米。两人同时进退不能。

“……我先下去了。”

环先迈出一步，两脚伸进运动鞋里，一边走一边踩上了鞋跟，一手拉开了大门。

冷风倒灌进来，壮五明显地垂下了双眼。一手掐在另一手的手腕上：早已有几道红痕，刺眼而新鲜地在那里了。

短暂的休息时间里，壮五往后台的方向走。

年尾已经很近了。这是IDOLiSH7的圣诞前夜特别live，在横滨的大剧场。今夜过去，马上就是Black or White的彩排，年末4小时特别综艺，正月里同前辈们一起摄录的合辑节目。行程表以十五分钟为单位排满，而这对他们而言，多少是件好事。人在忙碌的时候，最方便假装健忘。

壮五一个人穿过黑黢黢的走廊，推开了乐屋的门。

乐屋的白光永远亮亮堂堂，化妆镜前还有更多的射灯。隔音并不好，舞台上的鼓点遥远而明晰地传来。房间一角的监控器里，分割成四份的画面，正从不同角度实时地反映着live舞台上的情况。那是为了让暂时回乐屋喘口气的人也能同步了解台上的进度，在适当的时候重新回到台边待机。

他不能在这里呆太久，最多三首曲子的时间而已。

壮五陷进化妆椅里，深深地呼出长气。

同伴们都觉得他想得太多，而只有他自己明白自己脑中多么容易现出一片煞白。近日尤其是。向过去看，不知怎地，老是回忆起环和自己一起慌慌张张地往工作地点奔跑的样子。那是不带任何思考的画面，只有两个人一前一后，拼命地跑。

而向未来，眼前只有纯然的空白。

怎么办呢？

一周多的时间过去了，不管工作中还是在宿舍，是坐是立，都仿佛有那一晚的环的目光射过来，洇着泪，却不容置疑地坚定，火辣辣地灼在他的心上。

环在RC上问纺该如何解散MEZZO”，已经是第二次了。所有人都慌了。壮五先生、到底发生了什么？经纪人忍不住打电话过来，强忍着让声音听起来不含哽咽，可最后还是掩饰不住地哭起来了。壮五先生，那天录完节目，赞助商的人来找你了，对吗？他们给你提了条件吗？是对你还是对环先生？告诉我，好吗，我该怎么帮助你们？如果有哪里冒犯了对方，就算要社长和我一起去登门道歉，就算需要赔偿……请你告诉我，发生了什么？

对不起，经纪人，不是你的错，对不起。

如果是我一个人的事，我不会再隐瞒，我会把一切都告诉你。

可是我又怎么可能开口，说出环君的……根本不该产生的心意？

不，不是他的错。不是环君的错。

果然是我，是我从一开始，就不应该在这里。

而事已至此，我到底还能做点什么？

乐屋仍旧白白亮亮的，十几平方的空间里，除了散乱的衣服和化妆用具，就只有一个壮五，瑟缩在一只独脚的座椅。就算房间不大，他也显得脆弱而渺小，孤独而卑微。

这一片喧噪的空白里，仿佛哪里有嗡嗡的声音响着。

壮五怔了怔，跟着又听到哪里叮咚叮咚唱起上个月刚刚发布的国王布丁的主题旋律。

再一望，是环的包放在沙发上。

铃声一直执拗地响着，那股坚持长过了壮五的犹豫。

壮五终于走过去，把环的手机掏出来。没有加锁的屏幕上面，显示着一长串未保存也未显示来电地址的号码。

他试探性地接起。

“您好？”

“哥哥？！是你吗，环哥哥！？”

少女激越的声音让壮五一下子站直了身子。

“是理妹妹吗？对不起，我擅自接了环君的电话，我是逢坂……逢坂壮五。”

“啊，是……逢坂壮五、先生。我是理。”

少女少许整理了自己的情绪，声音也稍稍平缓了些。

“我现在在乐屋，环君在舞台那边。请你不要挂，我拿着手机去找他。”

“谢谢、谢谢您……我现在在国外，瞒着九条先生跑了出来，恐怕只有很短的时间……”

“我明白。我一定帮你找到他。”

壮五推开了乐屋的门，保持着手机在耳边通话，朝舞台的方向走。

走廊逐渐昏暗，而音乐越来越响。灯终于尽了，因为舞台就在眼前了；曲目刚刚切换；壮五走到离演员入口足够近的地方，刚好看到环小跑着上了台阶，聚光灯跟着他走。他向观众的方向大幅度挥手，一个檞寄生的花环顶在他头上；脚下是一双只有在圣诞才不显得突兀的枣红色靴子，小腿线条修长。

不能再近了。手机会干扰音响。

也不能再近了。音乐声会彻底盖过手机里传来的话声。

壮五站住了，仰着头，看着环沿着光铺成的浅色的路，直到舞台中心的位置。他沐浴在成千上万的目光里，带头用双手鼓起节奏。

要不了几秒，全场都举起了手，为他打起了拍子。

音乐舒缓地流淌。有女声歇斯底里地喊着环的名字。

从壮五的方向看去，一个狡黠的笑容现出在环的侧脸。

是他最自信时的模样。看不出愤怒，慌张，恐惧，或是沉痛。痛苦被他完好地掩藏，只有最好的笑容映在壮五的眼睛里，想必也正被特写镜头捕捉着，映在剧场四围的六块悬吊大屏幕。

他一侧肩膀忽然间向下沉去，一个漂亮的单手回环。

尖叫声顿起；跟着是持续不断的呼喊的热浪。

壮五的眼前突然模糊了，绽开一片湿热的、眩目的白光。

“理妹妹……”

壮五轻轻地开口。

“是，我在。壮五先生。”

“UTV有直播，打开电视看看他好吗？环君在跳舞。为了你，在跳舞呢。”

理沉默了几秒，回复也轻轻的。

“对不起，我现在没办法看电视……”

“你知道吗？环君说过的。站在舞台上的时候，总觉得你在看着他。每一次跳舞，都是希望你能看到他。”

“嗯。我知道……”

理的声音有些发抖。

或许鼓点和欢呼声流到话筒里，她也看见了那一片白光。

“可是我现在不能……所以，请逢坂先生，替我看着他吧。替我好好地看着他……”

环走下通道时，迎面正看到壮五。他呆呆地站在黑黢黢的通道里，维持着用手机通话的姿势。

探光扫来时，环一瞬间同时看清了手机上垂下的布丁挂饰，和壮五脸上晶莹的水痕。

这里是离光芒最近的最暗的暗处，头顶上是交错的电线与铁架。

环的额头蒙着细汗，用发夹固定的花环也歪了，看见壮五的一瞬间，明显地迷惘与局促了。

“小壮……在哭吗？”

壮五没有回答，只有泪静静地往下流。

“……为了我吗？”

壮五慢慢地放下了僵在耳畔的手。

“理打给你的。”

环赶忙把手机接了过去。

“已经挂断了。”

环的脸上现出明显的失落。他重新点亮屏幕，随即打开了通话记录，朝那个未知号码回拨过去。

而后是毫无悬念的，漫长的无人接听。

环低着头，盯着通话记录看了几秒，直到手机再次变暗。

“……谢谢。”

他眼睛没看着壮五，可是声音却向着。

壮五眼里一下子又涌上了泪。

“你……你已经变成这么好的人了，为什么别人会看不到呢？”

环在原地默默地站着，向着壮五的方向抬了抬手，又放下了。

“小壮……是在夸我吧。”

“嗯。”

“别人看不到，小壮你看到了吗？”

“嗯。嗯……”

壮五用力地点着头。泪的牵线全都断掉。

“那就好。”

环笨拙地笑出来了。

这个笑容，和环背后透过来的温暖而炽热的灯光一起，彻底地，把壮五的心撕成碎片了。


	7. Chapter 7

自：逢坂 壮五

九条先生台鉴：久疏问候，惶恐难言之至。

日前您发来的RC消息，我未能及时回复，实难找出借口为自己辩护，只有请您宽宏原宥一途。而在此情境，仍承您恩情钧盛，不计大嫌，制造条件使理妹妹同环直接联络。今后有任何差遣，我定万死不

自：逢坂 壮五

对不起，我

自：逢坂 壮五

对不起，我正在修改措辞，一不小心就碰到发送键了。

请您无视上面的内容好吗？我马上重写一遍。

自：九条 天

……

你还想怎样啊。差不多就算了好吗。

自：九条 天

四叶跟理说上话了吗？

自：逢坂 壮五

十分遗憾，当时正在live当中。我偶然接到了电话，但没办法叫环来接听。

自：九条 天

是吗。

自：逢坂 壮五

都怪我早前向您开口时思虑不周，辜负了您的一番好意。如削发断肢能够谢罪，我定不辞，望您给予指示。

自：九条 天

好了好了，我算是知道四叶环为什么会被你吓到了。

自：九条 天

这样吧。你再叫个蛋糕，送到我事务所，写九曜连星收。会有人放到我桌子上的。让店家附一张名片在盒子里。

自：逢坂 壮五

真

自：逢坂 壮五

真的不敢相信您还愿意给我表达感谢与歉意的机会。

我会再精心挑选两三样小食和无糖健康饮料，一起送到您指定的名下。

自：九条 天

……

你没什么要吐槽的地方吗

自：逢坂 壮五

对不起，我没能理解您的意思？

自：九条 天

没什么。

自：九条 天

你和四叶的事解决了？

自：逢坂 壮五

……

您也听说了吗？

自：九条 天

你们的二阶堂跟龙喝酒的时候告诉他的。

龙很担心。在后台的时候，一个劲儿长吁短叹。

自：逢坂 壮五

多谢…… 多谢您告诉我。

给自家成员添了莫大麻烦，我已经无地自处，现今TRIGGER诸位的心情也被我的事影响，我已经不知该怎样是好了。十先生更是，一直以来蒙他诸多照顾，Shuffle Unit的时候，多亏了他从中斡旋……

改天我一定亲自登门，向十先生道歉。

自：逢坂 壮五

九条先生也为我挂心了吧。我实在无地自容。

自：九条 天

我没有怎么挂心。你多虑了。

自：九条 天

只是看不下去龙那个样子而已。乐还要啪叽啪叽地跑过去，问龙怎么回事。两个人高马大的笨蛋在乐屋里唧唧歪歪，你知道让人多心烦吗？

自：逢坂 壮五

对不起，我……我已经没有再开口请求原谅的胆量了。

只是这一次，我确实有不能向诸位解释的原委。不求宽赦，只求诸位能够稍微体谅这份难言之隐……

自：九条 天

算了。我还跟龙说，他们头像一直都没换掉，不会有什么大事。龙好像信了。

自：逢坂 壮五

头，头像……对不起，我并没有注意到这些

自：九条 天

你啊。不觉得自己太自私了吗？

自：九条 天

龙为你担心到这个地步，可是他还根本不知道发生了什么。

自：九条 天

二阶堂也不知道。你管他们叫同伴，可是你却没有告诉他们任何一个人。

自：九条 天

如果你彻底不打算说，就不要让任何人看出来你心里有事。可是你又办不到。

自：九条 天

不光是你的团员，到现在连我都知道了。而你还一脸痛苦得没法开口的样子，让别人觉得开口问你都不忍心，好像逼问了你就是折磨你似的。

自：九条 天

你以为你这样很伟大吗？你要怎么为别人对你的担心负责？

自：九条 天

逢坂壮五？

自：九条 天

怎么了？你是被人说几句就躲到一边哭的类型吗？

自：九条 天

论承受力，和泉一织可比你强一些。

自：逢坂 壮五

对不起，九条先生……我在，我没有跑开，对不起。

自：逢坂 壮五

您说得对，我想得不是太多，而是太少。是我自己不顾身旁亲友们的心情。是我太自私。

自：逢坂 壮五

每每想到九条先生，我都会反省自己。

九条先生亦是年少离家，亦有家人对您不能理解。但您始终强大耀眼，不论何时，都能完美实现一切。

而我却始终徘徊不定，连一个选择都难以做出。

自：逢坂 壮五

我到底该怎么做，才能像您一样，找到正确的路呢？

自：逢坂 壮五

如您仍愿赐教，请务必直接开口。哪怕责骂训斥也好，我会全部接受。

自：九条 天

我也不是专门要来骂你的。只是看不下去罢了。

自：九条 天

虽然不知道你指的是什么事，不过我想道理都是一样的。

你要做的，不是找到正确的路。而是坚信你脚下的路是正确的。

自：九条 天

你不敢选，不过是因为你无法面对选择的后果。

你不过是害怕失败，害怕被人讨厌。

自：九条 天

如果你觉得自己是真的为了另一个人好，为什么还要在意自己的失败，在意自己的痛苦？

自：九条 天

哪怕掉到泥潭，受尽屈辱，哪怕连你想要保护都记恨你，你还是要坚持做你觉得对的事，就因为你相信自己是为了他好——你敢吗？

自：九条 天

要是你敢，你还会有什么做不出的选择？

自：逢坂 壮五

九条先生，多谢您的指教。

自：逢坂 壮五

我知道该怎么做了。

自：九条 天

……

自：九条 天

你等一下。

自：九条 天

逢坂壮五？

壮五站起来。

时针已过零点。他的房间里始终暗着。他摸索着，到门后，用颤抖的指腹摩挲着密密麻麻的日程表。外头的街光微弱得似有似无，照在上面，字看不清楚，只有漆黑与暗红的记号笔迹纠结成团。

好不容易摸到了一处空白，他的手指也终于停下。

他听到自己的呼吸剧烈，而后又在漫长的寂静里渐渐平复。

不知什么时候，屋子里悄悄地有了光。

壮五转回头，蓦然看到未合的窗帘外正落下漫天大雪，晃得一整个黑夜亮如白昼。

他从屋里探出头来，左右望望，确定了客厅里一个人都不在。

这是元月四日清早。世人的新春假期行将结束时，职业演艺人才终于能够松一口气。对IDOLiSH7而言，随着知名度上涨，今年的新年工作简直比去年翻了一倍。去年还有空在新春的早上一起吃年糕打毽羽，今年却恨不得干脆睡在电视台和外景地。

终于是休日了，前一晚进行了盛大的聚餐，今日无人早起。壮五静悄悄地走出来，大衣搭在手上，穿了一身白西装，配着靛蓝的领带，上下没一个皱褶。他快步穿过空荡荡的客厅，路过来不及收拾的散乱的靠垫和零食包装袋。前一晚热乎乎的被炉，这时已理所当然地变得冰凉。

路过玄关的穿衣镜时，他不经意瞥了自己一眼，突然愣在当场。

我要去哪儿？

想到接下来要做的事，要面对的时间……不，不敢细想。

地板上的泥沼里突然伸出双手，把他缚在原地。

再多想一秒钟，这一步就无法再迈出去。

在眩晕的视野角落，忽然出现了去年新春时和环一起放过的风筝。

布丁的图案面无表情，没有瞳孔的双眼，向他直勾勾地望来。

勇气像忽然消失时一样，又忽然返回了。

壮五定了定神，重新看向镜子里的自己。那是平常时候的自己了：眉心舒开，嘴唇也松弛着，似乎随时会现出一个谦恭的笑容。

抓着他脚踝的手松开了；屋子里的空气也重新开始流动。

外面太冷了。客厅都还没走完，寒冷已经从各个缝隙浸入。拉开大门的时候，壮五不由自主地打了个寒噤。他披上了大衣，把围巾裹起来遮住半张脸，出门去了。

雪已经停了，稀少的车辆慢而谨慎地在泥泞中滑动。壮五走出三个街区，才找到了出租车。司机一直打着哈欠，似乎不认识他。壮五报出了一处地标；司机点了点头，懒得讲话似的，径直起步出发。

积雪只经过了初步的清理，道路上浮着黑色的车辙痕迹。太阳迟疑在云后，始终不肯露面。一些公司已经开张工作，在写字楼门口相遇的人，吐着白气，跺着脚，互道新年问候。

壮五一路都绷直着脖颈，直到到了那处绚烂耀眼的玻璃大楼底下。司机开口叫他，他才回过神来，道了句抱歉，请司机多停一会儿。

他拨通了电话。

“椎名小姐吗？是的，我是壮五。”

“您不用客气。他……他已经在办公室了吗？”

“明白了。我十分钟后就到。不麻烦您接我……我自己上去。”

椎名小姐还是下来接他了。

她在FSC有十多年了，成为逢坂壮志的秘书也五年有余。壮五不知道她确切的年龄，或许是三十五岁向上，四十岁向下；他只记得最初认识她的时候，她还年轻靓丽，而他还是小学高年级学生。很快她的表情就变得洗练而严厉了，嘴角生出斜向下的法令纹，像十八世纪法国文学作品中女家庭教师的形象似的。她穿着套裙，从高高的大理石楼梯顶端向下俯视。重要的会社里总有这么一两处巨大的楼梯，身份再显赫的人来访，也要一步步挪动双腿，亲自走上来。

她对壮五点点头，无言地带着他穿过走廊，走进电梯。

有她在，他径直走过了安检门，没有被要求检查随身物品。年轻的安检员认出了他，作为偶像逢坂壮五——另一个年纪大一点的马上冲过来捂住他的嘴，把他拉到了旁边。

他也认识他，作为FSC的少东。

壮五看在眼里，对他们一起笑笑。

他们抻直了衣服向他鞠躬，表情各自不同。

以往从没觉得那间办公室有这么远，要经过这么多重关卡。壮五低着头，跟在椎名小姐身后快步地走。在他曾想来就能来的时候，所有人都为他开路。

椎名小姐让他在礼宾室里等着，一个人先出去了。

镶金雕花的门没有关好，壮五枯坐了几分钟后，忽然看见斜对面那扇大门打开了。八乙女事务所的社长——八乙女宗助，和八乙女乐一同走了出来。

壮五吓了一跳，赶忙站起来。可是他们只是路过而已，朝着走廊另一头去了。不一会儿就从视野里消失。

想想又没有任何不对。FSC是TRIGGER的主赞助人之一，TRIGGER为FSC多个下属品牌代言形象。在新春开业之日，偶像事务所的社长同艺人团长一同拜访赞助人，不过是非常普通的商业往来。

……听说八乙女前辈也同自己的父亲不睦。

但他们却会在这一日结成短暂的同盟关系，一同完成自己应尽的责任。

壮五站了一会儿，才意识到自己嘴唇的干裂与喉咙的焦渴。

椎名小姐把门打开一条缝，又在他走进来之后退出了房间，将门关上。

父亲坐在硕大的办公桌后头，面前摊着一堆报纸，用触控笔在平板上写着什么备忘。屋子很大，稍嫌清冷，角落里的大盆常绿植物，叶上有些结了霜似的灰白。左手边是一片专属的会客区域；茶几上孤零零放着几样点心，和一个式样古朴的茶杯，冒着热气。

想必是椎名小姐特意为自己准备的。可是壮五没有过去。

他一直静静站在门口，直到父亲终于抬起头来。

“果然是你呀。”

他的花镜掉到了鼻子上，伸出手指慢慢推了一下。

“椎名给我安排了一个会面，但是名字头衔都是空白。问她她也含糊，只说是商业伙伴的拜会。她也真是……”

他在喉咙里笑了一下。

“——自作聪明。”

沉重的空气在他们之间悄悄地降落。父亲的手落在台面上，重重地磕出声响。

“或许我的请求有些苍白，但是还请您千万不要怪罪椎名小姐，”壮五低着头，“是我不停地打电话给她，死活求她替我安排……”

“她是我的秘书。而且她该知道你现在的身份。”

“请您相信她的职业素养，她非常清楚……”壮五的头始终没有抬起来，“而且，她也是为您考虑。她是顾念我们的……父子之情。”

父亲花白的眉稍稍挑高了，露出一个似是而非的笑。

“我很惊讶。父子之情这个词，还能从你嘴里听到。”

“要不是您也还念着这份情分，又怎么会亲自到电视台……到我的乐屋去看我呢。”

父亲眯起了眼睛。

“这话说得懂事多了。让我想起小时候的你。”

“您更喜欢小时候的我吧。”

“当然了。你小时候，带出去都是安静地坐着，所有人都夸你。不会为了愚蠢的理由跟我吵架，更不会揪着老父亲的衣领，往墙上撞。”

壮五的眼睛愈加黯淡下去。

“……我不会再做那样的事了。请您把手指，从警卫铃上移开吧。”

父亲望了他几秒，双手无声地移上椅子扶手，身子向后仰。

壮五朝父亲的方向鞠了一躬。

“谢谢您。”

“说正事吧。”

“……看来您已经知道了。”

父亲没有应答，示意他说下去。

“您上次提出的建议，请恕我不能接受。”

壮五慢慢抬起了头。

“我希望维持现在的身份，是IDOLiSH7，同时也是MEZZO”的一员。”

父亲没有动，也没有露出丝毫惊讶，眼睛直直望着他。

“你接着说。”

“我知道我什么都没有，所以……”

壮五闭上双眼，复又睁开。

“我想要和您谈判，只好用自己作为筹码了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“从违逆您的第一天起，我就想过死。”

壮五喃喃地开口，嘴唇微微地颤。

“您肯定还记得。叔叔葬礼那天傍晚，我对您大喊大叫了。您说您从来没有见过我那个样子，我自己也没有见过。我根本就不知道自己是什么样子……直到回到自己房里，我才刚刚明白过来，自己到底做了点什么。

“我抱着头蹲在门口，因为腿抖得迈不出去，连站都站不住……有个声音一直在我胸口喊着，让我马上回到您面前，用尽一切可以用的言辞向您道歉，请求您的原谅。可是另外一个声音站在对面，和它剧烈地争吵。我的眼前都是黑的，我无法想象第二天的早上会是什么样子。

“我走到阳台，却看到白木先生靠在栏杆边上，往三楼望。毫无疑问，他看见我了。他的手电筒光朝我晃过来，我赶紧退了回去。您觉得可笑吗？都想着去死了，还怕被警卫员看见。”

父亲一动不动地听着，双手在面前交叉。

“要不是青柳太太来找我，我难保就真的做出什么事了。她来的时候，我正在柜子里找刀片。找了很久，我才意识到噪音越来越大，是有人在拍房门。

“——那天青柳太太在厨房监督晚饭，不知道我刚刚顶撞过您。她来敲我的门，是想来问问我，那天晚上为什么没有像往常一样弹琴。那时候，我忽然明白，我每天会在这个时间弹一会儿琴，家里至少还有一个人知道……哪怕不是我的父亲母亲，是我们的女仆长，但至少有一个人知道……”

父亲像要说什么；壮五虽然没看着他，却也像知道他要说话似的，阖上了嘴唇，为他留出一小段空白。

而父亲最终没有开口，只是在椅子上欠了欠身。

壮五便笑了笑，接着说。

“……恐怕，也就只有她知道了。但是，就算她知道我每天都弹琴，也不可能明白每天晚上弹一会儿钢琴，在我的人生里到底有怎样的意义。那也是当然的。我不会怪她。”

壮五稍稍抬起睫毛，看着外面苍白的云雾。

“后来我离开家，也离开了学校。我打了两份工，得拼命省钱，才能每周去一次音乐厅。我没有琴房用了，只能在住处弹弹吉他。我花了三个星期明白过来，我可以很节俭，但我并不擅长打工赚钱……何况我还有想做的事情，否则我离开家，就失去了意义。那个时候，如果不是小鸟游事务所收留了我，我大概……”

壮五停顿了。

“你大概已经回来向我低头了。”

父亲忽然接了一句，音调平平。

壮五的目光突地闪烁，像被尖针刺痛了一样。

不能退缩啊，壮五，才刚刚开始。

他努力地稳定了眼神，继续往下说。

“是的，说不定是这样，可是……小鸟游事务所接受了我。社长为我们提供了住宿，和我们一起吃简单的便当。经费节省出来，让我们能接受课程，到街头、商场和校园里表演。一开始的时候，我仍然害怕着，每天都在担忧……但是我后来意识到，我每天担忧，是因为不知道这样的日子能持续多久。我担忧着，可是我每天心里都很雀跃。我同IDOLiSH7的成员们在一起——感到十分幸福。”

壮五垂下眼睛，看着脚尖处。

地毯的纹理从那里荡开去，轻柔地画出波浪样的圆圈。

“我知道我是自私的，我唱歌是为了自己。有好长一段时间，我走上舞台的时候，都看不见台下的东西。聚光灯太亮了，我也太紧张了，只能看见自己的鞋尖。可是音乐响起来的时候，我就会平静，我会一下子明白过来我忍受到今日，到底是为了什么……我会想起小学的时候，站在叔叔的钢琴旁边，他为我伴奏，也为我的歌和声。唱完一曲，他会笑一下，夸我的声音好听。我们可以一首接一首，一直唱到天黑下去。我很幸福。”

他像要说服自己似的，重复着“幸福”这个词。

“环君也是一样，是我重要的同伴。他有这样那样的缺点，一开始的时候，连和他时时在一起的我，也不懂他有些举动是为了什么。但是后来，我每一天每一天，都能更清楚地感受到他的善良纯粹。您看到了他举起拳头的样子，却没看到他在幼儿园里朝孩子们递出玩偶的样子……您看到他不拘世数、甚至有时称得上缺乏礼貌的样子，却没有看到他为同伴担心得无法入睡，深夜里在玄关团团转的样子。他有一个妹妹，他一直为她努力变成更好的人，他虽然有些莽撞，可是比我有更多的勇气……只要这样的环君不愿意解散MEZZO"，我就愿意一直同他保有这个名字。我们早于其余五名同伴出道，从一开始，这就是我们单独的名字。”

像是说得有些兴奋了，壮五的语尾也有些激扬了。

“上次在电梯间见到您的时候，我……我的第一反应，仍然是害怕。因为——因为您不知道我现在的日子过得多幸福，您也就不会知道我有多害怕失去它。父亲，我——”

父亲的眉抖了一下，为着听见了太久没听过的称谓。

壮五却似乎没有察觉，兀自一句句向下说着。

“……我想了很久，想您到底为什么会松口给我们这笔赞助，为什么会一个人上到乐屋来，为什么要向我提出那样的要求。我斗胆揣测，这都是因为您还愿意为我着想……还在多少记挂着我……所以我才斗胆联络了椎名小姐。所以我今天万分惶恐地来到您面前——来请求您的宽容。”

他向着父亲的方向，深深地躬了下去。

“希望您……在环君的事上，能够高抬贵手。”

父亲没有马上回答。

他灰白的眉毛皱着，眯起眼睛。像百叶窗微微合起，整个屋里的光都稍稍暗了。

“说完了吗？”

一块小石头扔到壮五心上，咯噔噔滚了几下。

父亲已经继续说了下去，没有等他的回答。

“你为什么不说实话？”

“……我不懂您的意思。”

父亲的手肘压下来，放在桌上，身子也向前倾着。

“听了你这一番话，我差点儿要觉得四叶环是学校里的模范标兵了，会在开学典礼上做代表发言的那种。”

壮五沉默了一会儿，无声地咬着嘴唇。

“您说笑了。我没有过誉的意思，环君仍旧有很多缺点，如果是我让您误解了这一点，请允许我……”

“他明明是你的累赘，你为什么就不承认？”

“不，您不能这样说，我从来没有想过……”

“你说我不能这样说？”

“我是说我从来没有……”

“从来没有觉得他是累赘？”

“没——没有。”

“你为了他一次次向别人低声下气地道歉，死去活来的时候，从来没有想过？”

不，不是这样。

不应该回答这个问题，不能……不能就这样让父亲逼问下去。

“如果您不愿相信，”壮五痛苦地阖上眼，“何必一直追问我呢？”

父亲的喉咙里滚出一声笑。

壮五的背脊反射性地颤，沁出一丝冷汗。

“你为什么会进医院？”

壮五仓皇地抬起头来。

“……您是指哪一次……”

“你心里很清楚。”

“如果您说的是那次急性胃炎的话，”壮五咬着嘴唇，“那是因为……IDOLiSH7本来有一个冠名节目的机会，但是，在您的授意下……取消了。”

“没错。”

“是我直接下的指令。”

冰冷的空气扑进壮五的口中，卡在他的喉咙。

他没看着父亲，可是父亲看着他。

“你说得对，我还挂念你。你都进医院了。他们把你的病历卡复印了一份，拿到我案头来。所以下一次你们上个什么音乐节目的时候，他们问我，我说，算了。你们租场地开演唱会，地产方来问我的意见，我也说，算了。”

父亲站了起来。

他的眼睛终于变得冷峻；百叶窗外微弱的阳光终于彻底消失了。

“你来找我请求宽容。你知道我已经给过你多少宽容了吗？我好意伸给你一个手指，你就顺着爬到我头上去了？你能做什么，不能做什么，你必须从一开始就搞清楚。不要搞错了，那些你认为你能做的事，也不过是因为我还没有开口反对而已。”

父亲不再需要留在警卫铃旁边，离开了桌子外侧那个凸起的银色小柄。

眼前已经没有任何威胁了。壮五单薄，脆弱，不堪一击，脸色如发色一样苍白。

“我以前觉得你不过是年轻，固执，没见过世面，才会来跟我谈什么艺术、什么梦想。今天你来了，说要跟我谈判，我以为你拿到了什么重要的材料，要来威胁我，扳倒我。好啊，没关系，你以为我会怕吗？逢坂壮志会怕你？可是你一开口，我简直惊呆了。呵呵，我惊呆了。我压根没有想到，你满口说出来的，还是那些幼稚的东西。”

父亲的声音还在响着。

然而传到壮五耳边，毫无真切感，忽近忽远。

“既然你幼稚到这种程度，我就再多告诉你一句。就算你找到了任何东西，可以用来同我交涉，可以威胁到我的任何东西。你以为谁会帮你？媒体吗？你以为你走出这个办公室之后，要来排着队拜访我的人是谁？你期望谁会站在你那边，和我作对？”

父亲的轮廓在虚空中融化了，形状飘忽着。

“你以为我在等你什么回答？你以为我做下的决定，还需要经过你的同意？你不要搞错了。”

那个不定的边沿，包裹着越来越庞大的，森然的冰冷的白气。

“你想要跟我谈判？有权利跟我谈判，从一开始就是错觉。”

是的。您说得对。

谁会站在我这边，和您作对？

影子都在脚边扭曲成一团，仿佛要从我身边逃走了。

您看啊，连影子都不愿做我的影子。

我也不愿再……

好冷。这里好冷。

啊，是的。我还有围巾。在包里。我的围巾。

壮五的手剧烈地抖着，把围巾从包里扯出来了。

蓝白格子的，长条的，厚重的温暖的形状。壮五双手把它抻开来，右端在手腕上绕了一圈。

“……你要干什么？”

父亲后退了一步，回到了办公桌侧。

您怎么了？

您为什么看起来有些害怕呢？

您也会害怕吗？您也有害怕的东西吗？

难道是怕我吗？不需要的。像您说的，我不敢反抗您。就算反抗，也是不可能成功的。

何况我答应过，不会伤害您。我记得。我答应过。

壮五凄恻地笑了笑，抬起了手。

围巾绕上自己的脖子——绕了一圈、又是一圈。

如果鱼死去了，缠着鱼的网就会松开了吧？

会吗？

这样可以死吗？

大概把自己勒得断气之前，会先昏过去吧？

果然还是要吊在什么东西上才会死吧？

好难啊，真的。活着好难、死也是。

为什么就没有，能让我轻松一点的方法呢？

父亲好像大呼小叫着；有人冲进来了。

手腕被人扣住的时候，锥心地刺痛了一瞬。身体倒在地上了，剧烈地呼喘。进来的人压住了他，判断清楚他没有威胁之后，才少许移开。看清了他脸的瞬间，这个人像父亲一样，不成体统地大呼小叫起来了——

“少爷，您怎么会……一定是有什么误会……”

啊，他叫我少爷。

这个人是……

父亲的保镖。是小森先生。

眼睛渐渐回了焦；壮五的眼神定在了小森的脸上。

他忽然无声地笑了。笑得嘲讽而凄厉。

他以为是谁？还会有谁？

到底期望着谁，会在土石崩塌之际到悬崖边上去，同自己站在一起？

“老爷……”

小森依旧扣着壮五的手，眼睛却是朝着逢坂壮志的方向看去。

父亲已经退得离门很远，离一片煞白的窗很近。

“……不用多说了，带他出去。”

“可是，老爷——”

“你送他回去。送他到，”壮志停顿了，像是不愿说出“宿舍”这个字眼，“他住的地方。”

小森又乞求般地望了他少晌；而逢坂壮志没有要再开口的意思。

他的眼角现出一道痛苦的纹，让他终于有些像个老人。

他的手指有一丝抽动，便让小森停了动作，期待着他再多说一句什么。可是壮志什么都不可能再说。眼角流露出的星点的动容，随即被嘴角的倔强绷回了原位。

是他不留余地地开了口。所以余地，已再也不可能有。

小森不再看他，松开了手，一只胳膊伸到壮五背后，扶他站起。壮五垂着头，没有一丁点儿反抗的意思。

天花板很高，他倒下的地方是绒毯起始的第一圈纹理。他走进这间屋子，一共只向前前进了一步而已。


	9. Chapter 9

“壮——？”

大和拉开门，首先看到的却是体格健硕的陌生男子。壮五在他身后好好地站着，低着头，不说话，让小森挡着大半个身子。

“您是二阶堂先生？”

小森脱帽向他致意，露出刮得干净的鬓角。

“我是，请问您是哪位？”

“我叫小森。是逢坂……”

小森话说了半句即止，让出后面的壮五。

“不好意思。少爷，您可以自己走吗？”

镜片后面的眼睛，在听到“少爷”的称呼时尖锐了。大和马上伸出手，把壮五往屋里扯。壮五被他抓到了胳膊，往前踉跄了一步，才终于回过神似的，茫然地摇了摇头。

“谢谢你，小森先生。请你……回去吧。”

小森无言地鞠了躬，连大和一起致意。

“麻烦二阶堂先生照看好他。”

壮五在沙发上坐下了，大和才看见他皱得不成样子的衬衣领，仿佛刚刚经过剧烈的打斗。

“水还是温酒？”

壮五没有回答，整个人呆若木鸡。

“算了，你喝热牛奶吧。”

大和托着牛奶杯回来了，壮五仍旧维持着原本的姿势。他右手抓在左手手肘，几分钟过去，一动不动。

为陆而布置的加湿器仍旧开着，在沙发旁边的小几上，喷出一口口温润的烟。

又过了一会儿，壮五才迟钝地动了动脖颈，猛然醒觉似的，看见面前原本滚烫的牛奶，已经悄然变得温吞。

“……谢谢。”

大和摆了摆手，人仰在沙发里。

“他们都出去了。”

“去哪里……？”

“环说要回福利院去看看，陆也要一起。最后大家都一块去了。”

“那大和先生……”

“奉命留守啊。”大和手指托在啤酒罐底下，“这样你回来的时候，家里有人。”

壮五低着头，把牛奶捧进手里。

冰凉的皮肤瑟缩着，隔着玻璃，艰难地汲取热量。

“谢谢……”

“不客气。”

“如果您还有别的事的话，不用管……”

“事到如今，就别说这个了。”大和咬着易拉罐，眼神从眼镜下溜过来，淡淡地扫了他一眼：“你先看看你自己的样子。”

壮五手放在膝盖上，低下头去。

“……对不起。”

屋子里初步地打扫过了。早上出门前散落在各处的糖纸和包装袋，已经堆叠到了垃圾桶里。

客厅的灯没有开，时间还没有到中午。四下安静得如落雪，只有电器最低功率运转的轻微的响声。

“你去吗？”

大和把空罐丢在桌上。

壮五怔怔地，从凝滞中抬起头。

“去……去哪儿？”

“其实他们走的时候跟我说，等到你回来，就带你一起去。”

壮五抬起头，和大和望向同一面客厅的白墙，深深地呼吸。

墙上悬着挂钟；表针均匀地走。

不再忽快忽慢了，世界也不再扭曲了。

毋宁说世界从来不曾扭曲；世界本就如此，腥膻而残忍。

壮五站起身子，发现眼睛后面那一股流泪的冲动，竟然已在不觉时消失殆尽。

下楼的时候，他们迎面遇见了纺。

她急匆匆地跑着上楼，额边都出了细汗。看见壮五和大和的时候，她明显地怔了一怔。

她是开事务所的保姆车来的，这下子便直接开着，送他们过去了。

气温太低，有些融化的雪结成冰了。车里开着足量的暖气，她挽起袖子，双手都在方向盘上，紧紧地握着。仿佛车子打滑，失去控制的时候，她时刻准备着用全身的力气扑上去稳住。

沉默地一路过去，一直开到院子里。

面前就是供孩子们游戏的庭院，这会儿让雪盖满了。壮五跳下车的时候，被眼前一片雪白晃得眼花。

环就在那一头，带着孩子们嬉笑追逃，在积雪之上。

有男孩子脚下一滑；还没倒到地上，就被环接住了，稳住了身形，继续没顾忌地奔跑。跑了没两步，又撞到Nagi，笑着从地上抓一把雪，朝他丢过去。

在夏天一蹶不振的北欧大男孩，到了冬季，仿佛鲜活的灵魂被洗干净，重新注入身体。孩子们之间的雪仗乱斗渐渐分成了环和Nagi带领的两队，吆五喝六，有模有样地拉锯起来。

陆远远地坐在回廊边上，开心地大笑鼓掌。他整个人裹得严实，没有几分皮肤露在外面，口罩和不起毛的机织帽中间，还蒙着一副硕大的眼镜。和泉兄弟一左一右把他夹在中间，这样寒风要到陆那边去，首先要经过他们俩的守卫。陆动得厉害，一织露出不耐烦的样子，帮他整理身下的坐垫。

是三月首先看见了大和和壮五，朝他们招手。

他们于是沿着扫过雪的路径，后面跟着纺，慢慢走来。

“经纪人也来了。”

三月越过成员们，向纺招呼。

纺点了点头，向大家鞠躬：

“我……来向大家谢罪。本来是去宿舍的，知道大家都在这里，就过来了。”

廊下坐着的人纷纷偏过头望着她；壮五和大和也向她转过来。

“我早上接到百先生的联络，”她眼睛红红的，“百先生说，今早去电视台参加了新年第一次工作会，会上有赞助商的联络人在场，向几个热播节目的MC传达了一条要求。今后同IDOLiSH7一起的节目里，希望淡化MEZZO”的存在感。最好连名字都不要再提。”

众人的反应出奇地平静。

不如说早已预料着更坏的，这个消息已经造不成什么冲击。

“百先生十分惊讶，他听赞助商说，事情早就决定了，去年年底开始，已经传达给一部分MC知道。他打电话给我，问我是不是事务所主动改变方针。我不知道该怎么回答他……对不起，我……”

大和轻轻搂了搂她的肩膀。

她努力把头低着，也掩盖不了抽噎的声音。

“逢坂前辈，——”一织站起来。

“是我父亲做的。”

壮五说。

“……那么，”一织轻轻推开陆紧张地扯着他袖子的手，“以您对您父亲的了解，我们还有什么回旋的方法呢？”

壮五微微笑了笑。

他抬手摸了摸脖颈；围巾没有带出来，那里空荡荡的。皮肤上没有痕迹，只有一道留在了心上的勒痕。

“到底为什么，”陆犹豫地，悲伤地说着，“你爸爸他……见过环吗？不喜欢他吗？为什么要……”

壮五摇摇头。

“顶撞父亲的是我。环君只是……他太温柔了，所以……受到我的牵连。”

“所以四叶同学早就知道这件事？”

“一织！”

“对不起，我问得直接，但是这很重要。我难以想象他为什么会答应接受这些，以我对他的了解，他不会就这样吞声忍气……”

“因为……”

壮五低垂下眼睛。

风扰动房檐上的浮雪，三两片落下来，掉在他睫毛上。

环君有多好，怎么会有人看不到呢？

“因为他喜欢我啊。”

没有人再说话了。

只有远处互相丢着雪球的孩子们，还在遥远地吵闹。

Nagi本在听不到他们交谈的距离，却在这时候突然站定，拍了拍手。

孩子们疑惑地停了动作，看着这个古怪的外国人又要耍些什么。

“诸位绅士淑女，请听我的提问。有没有听过一个故事——叫做哈默林的花衣吹笛人？”

Nagi高声说。

有啊有啊！孩子们乱七八糟地喊。图书室有这个绘本。

“太好了。博学的孩子们，理应受到嘉奖。”

Nagi掀开衣襟，竟然就掏出了一支笛子。他拿着笛子，在手里挽了个花，随即凑近唇边，吹起一串清亮的音阶。

孩子们愣愣地看着，看得呆了。

Nagi对他们眨着眼睛，金色的发梢上拢了星点的浮雪，舞动悄然的光。

孩子们很快心领神会，跟着笛声的节奏摇摆起身体。

Nagi抬起脚，孩子们也便自然而然地跟着他迈开步子，排成队列，朝庭院的另一头走。

他们走后，雪地空荡荡的，遍是坑谷。

只剩一个孤零零的环，两手空空，抓起来的雪都化了，指尖湿润而通红。

那指尖有多冷呢？

大概难以想象吧。

隔着十数米距离，壮五远远地望着他的模样。

环仍旧是那幅样子，高大却站不挺直，脸上不是时时带笑，却时常露出困惑的样子，让人生不出距离感。

环的心里，或许一直期待着自己对他说些什么吧？

不，不是或许。环一定期待着，自己能够开口说些什么吧。

壮五迈进雪地里，深一脚浅一脚，迈过坑谷，朝他走去。

鞋底将雪细细地碾碎，踏实，让它变得坚硬。

像在日复一日的按弦练习中越长越厚的指茧，像剜出伤口，滴过血，而后结痂的曾经柔软的心。

“环君。”

“哦。”

环傻傻地应了一句。

“像你说的那样……”

腥甜冲上喉口；壮五拼命地向下咽。

“……MEZZO"解散吧。”

环没有回答。

宁静安详的天地间，有不知来由的暴雪在耳边嘶吼。

伸出的手落下了，语言都冻结了。旅伴教狂风推搡着，渐行渐远，脚下的路轰然塌掉，齑粉四散。

壮五眼睁睁地看着环眼中的那一点光芒——在他走过来时，曾有一瞬间，挣扎着，燃烧着微弱的希望亮起。

而在他阖上嘴唇时，那光也终于染上了失望的黑，终归于沉寂去了。

娱乐>偶像团体>主题：MEZZO”解散了？

0>匿名 一个月都没一起活动了，团活倒还正常，但是上冠番两人都不对话的

大家探讨一下是什么情况

1>匿名 探讨个鬼，楼主去死

2>匿名 不想诅咒别人，所以请楼主闭嘴申删吧

3>匿名 一个月没一起怎么了？本来就没人规定unit非要频繁活动，大团还好好的不就行了？楼主积点口德

4>楼主 至于吗我随口一问就变成这样？？谁没口德了？我一个好感路人不知道发生了点啥还不能问问了？？

5>匿名 行了行了，都别激动，3L说得没错，继续观望吧

之前不还网曝两个人被粉撞见去拍大头贴吗，卖私交好卖了这么久没道理突然就拆伙

就是楼主标题起得讨厌了点

6>匿名 unit确实不是非要频繁活动，但是unit也不是非要存在吧

7>匿名 这楼怎么这么多黑，滚出去好吗

8>匿名 >7 我是6L，请问一下怎么黑了？我初单起就是大团粉了，实话实说不对吗

9>匿名 >8 你大团粉怎么可能懂她们MZ厨的小心肝，她们特别容易相信爱情，他们两个爱豆同框一秒他们就刷得满推都是相信爱情

10>匿名 MZ厨就是戏多，我织跟陆出完一首unit歌就没后续了我也从来没说什么

11>匿名 赞歌组3P厨路过

12>匿名 >11 抓住赞歌厨，天陆双子这个谣言你怎么看

13>楼主 这就歪楼了……

14>匿名 因为主题没什么好聊的

15>匿名 哎，我也觉得一个月没活动也不算什么

可是我真的好怕，上礼拜音番，本来陆陆说了MZ工作晚的时候会一起吃饭，MC愣是不接话，直接换了话题……一般都会多问两句的吧，多好的service机会……

16>匿名 >15 ………………

你这么一说……

17>匿名 没准是事务所不想卖了吧

18>匿名 >17 这不跟拆伙是一个意思吗……

19>匿名 我也想起来，上次广播里也是这个情况，话题还是三月自己掐断的……

20>匿名 ……细思恐极，你们别说了……

21>匿名 很好，解散live什么时候开

22>匿名 >21 厨都还没说话，关你什么事

敢不敢约个地铁口，出来我打不死你

23>匿名 你们MZ厨怎么搞的，作为路人观感好差

24>匿名 讲真，我刚把最近一个月的杂志翻出来，真的，两个人对谈里都没对上话啊……

25>匿名 >24 醒醒吧，他俩对谈从来都是错频的

26>匿名 >24 如果是这个月的杂志，取材时间要更早吧

27>匿名 >26 那只能说明从更早的时间就……

28>匿名 说好的两人一起出写真呢，我等了半年了……去年年底fanclub活动我缠了staff一个小时，人家还告诉我，说该有的东西都会有的……我团什么时候涮过粉……

29>匿名 我怎么突然好想哭

30>匿名 抱抱楼上，我也……

31>匿名 都振作一点，后天握手会谁去

32>匿名 >31 我去，可是去又怎么样，怎么可能有人告诉我们到底发生了什么……

33>匿名 >32 你要相信去了你就会重新相信爱情

34>匿名 >33 谢谢。你说得对

167> 匿名 一个月二十九天打卡

168> 匿名 今天MEZZO”同框了吗？没有

169> 匿名 ……我都心疼你们了

170> 匿名 看来解散live也不打算开了，无声自然消灭吧，很多女团不都是这样

171> 匿名 电视剧不是还要出SP吗？主题歌怎么也会再唱一唱吧……

172> 匿名 >171 你给了我生的希望

173> 匿名 >172 我自己也就剩这点儿念想了

174> 匿名 快出个新单吧，我马上闭嘴买十张……

175> 匿名 大团不是刚出了二专吗

176> 匿名 >175 大团是大团呀，MZ是MZ……别喷我我是团担，但是署名MEZZO”的单曲，意义就是不一样吧……

177> 匿名 >176 哎，懂你意思……怎么搞的我又想哭了

178> 匿名 我已经哭不出来了……

230> 匿名 出了出了情报出了！！！！下周的音番要唱恋欠片啦！！！！！！！！！

231> 匿名 真的假的？！？！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！？？？？？？

232> 匿名 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

233> 匿名 看你们发疯我竟然觉得有点安心……

234> 匿名 呜呜呜呜我感觉我半颗心都已经进了坟墓了感谢天主感谢佛祖感谢八百万神明，我去神社许的愿起效了……

235> 匿名 呜呜呜今晚买酒约几个朋友一起喝

236> 匿名 好想和这楼里的同担们一起喝一杯，太苦了……

237> 匿名 是啊，什么解散，怎么可能会解散呢……

238> 匿名 呵呵，你们看出演表了吗

239> 匿名 楼上什么意思

240> 匿名 ………

241> 匿名 ………………………………

242> 匿名 怎么了，我刷不开官网，你们不要吓我……

243> 匿名 再见，我出楼了，不会再回来了

244> 匿名 到底怎么了谁能告诉我？？？？？？？不是MEZZO"的恋欠片吗？？？？？

245> 匿名

预定曲目/《恋爱碎片》

出演者/ 逢坂壮五 四叶环（IDOLiSH7）


	10. Chapter 10

“恭喜IDOLiSH7的新单曲，果然顺利拿到周榜第一！”

龙之介一边感叹，一边眼看着环把散寿司塞了满嘴，嘟嘟囔囔的，也不知道答了他句什么。龙之介笑了：几个月都私下会面聊天了，上席连寒暄都不完整，就只知道埋头大吃的业界人士，恐怕就只有四叶环了吧？

“你们也真厉害啊。前两个月不是刚出了第二张专辑？”

环点头，喉头剧烈地耸了几下，总算把嘴里的东西咽下去了。

“龙哥买了吗？新歌。”

“倒不是买的。纺小姐有给我们送过来几张。我在客厅里循环播放哦！但是可能放得太响了，我去澡堂的时候隔壁的大叔还问我，‘你最近在家听什么歌啊，还挺好听的？’”

“真的吗？”

环把手中的碗底落在桌上，露出志得意满的样子。

“真的啊。”

环嘿嘿地笑，重新拿起筷子，用鳗鱼堵住了自己的嘴。他很快就噎着了，卡着脖子翻白眼，龙之介连忙给他递茶。

“慢点吃啊。那么饿啊？”

环咕嘟咕嘟灌下一杯麦茶。

“跳舞很累耶。”

“因为你很认真嘛。”龙之介说，“那你再多吃点。”

环也不客气，把龙之介递过的盘子接过来。

“刚刚真的对皆川小姐生气了？”

从上个月开始，这一档舞蹈节目邀请了环做嘉宾。本来只是一过性的工作，谁知反响格外地好，制作人一番磋商，觉得环并不像传闻中那样难以合作，隔了一周，便又邀请了一次；再隔一周，又是一次。网路上希望环成为固定嘉宾的呼声也越来越高。节目本身设计得娱乐性十足，除了固定嘉宾的各种游艺环节之外，还时不时请上惊喜嘉宾——便是今天的龙之介了；又不时抽取两三位幸运的观众，到场教上几个简单动作，让嘉宾同她们共舞。

说是幸运观众，弱背后没有资本，她们根本就不可能有这般好运。可是今天到场的这位，没有什么学舞的基础便罢了，上台来只顾着对环撒娇卖俏，惹得环当场就拉下脸来。

听到龙之介的问话，环抬了抬眼皮，又低下去，扒拉了几大口米饭。

“不好好跳，也不认真学，为什么要来上舞蹈节目啊？她说她最近每一期都看了，那她更应该知道啊，环老师很严厉的。”

龙之介苦笑。

“是因为想见你，所以才动用了家里的背景吧。”

“那更应该好好跳吧。”

龙之介依旧好脾气地笑着，没法否定环的发言。环夹了一块天妇罗，嘴里叼着虾尾巴，盯着小火锅下面蓝汪汪的火焰。龙之介端起小盅，往锅里下乌冬面。

小包厢里飘着香甜的空气，又有悠长的音乐一路流淌。榻榻米的角落放着花瓶，只有坐垫和靠背的椅子上，镂着复杂的花纹。

“不习惯这里？”

龙之介好像察觉到了环缩着肩膀，悄悄地四处打量。

“嗯。”

“其实我也是。渔夫的儿子嘛，还是吃大排档更自在一点。”

“这里很贵吧？”

“别担心，我说了请你的。”

“唔……谢谢。”

“我跟乐经常来。电视台附近，开车十五分钟以内，就是这家最好吃了。”

环偏了偏头。“乐乐也觉得这里的东西好吃？”

“是啊。他也喜欢那个鸡肉羹，就是刚刚你说好吃的那个。”

“嚯——”环笑，“我还以为他品味很差的。”

“品味差？乐吗？”龙之介也笑。

“他都不吃乌冬和布丁的吧。龙哥你会点乌冬，你比较好。”

“我是知道你喜欢乌冬才点的呀。”

环接过盛了满碗的面条，突然不说话了。

环君喜欢吃这个。曾有个人指着菜单说，在他们一起排练Love&Game的时候，然后龙之介一直记在心上。

热气腾在环的脸上，他抬起眼，朝龙之介望着。龙之介已经放下了筷子，一手支起脸颊。

他轻轻叹了口气。

“只有我们两个人，总觉得少了点什么。”

环不吃了，放下了碗。

“总算说到啦。”

“嗯？”

“我还以为，”环说，“龙哥叫我一起吃饭，就是要跟我说小壮的事。”

“其实也不是。”

龙之介回答。

“不是？”

“没想着特别要说什么，只是跟你吃顿饭，看看你最近怎样。”龙之介说，“你一直在等我提起他吗？”

环没有回答，沉默地低下头。

“一开始我很想问，想直接问你们，或者纺小姐。可是我想，你们一定是因为有很多难处，所以不能开口。后来，我也听说了一些传闻……”

龙之介挠了挠头，笑得很歉疚。

“我也不知道我能替你做什么……只能相信你们，已经做出你们认为的最好的选择了吧。”

环依旧默默地坐着，双手放在桌子下面。

“……我不知道好不好。”他低着头，“大概他……他觉得这样最好吧。”

龙之介温和地看着他，等着他说下去。

然而环终究什么都没说。

“想聊天的时候，随时都可以找我。”

龙之介倾身过来，手臂伸过桌子，拍了拍环的肩膀。

“环君？早上好。”

壮五转过头来，见到是环，便打了个招呼。他身边是冒出白雾的滚烫的蒸汽熨斗，熨衣板在面前支起来，如驭浪的轻薄的帆船。

环开门看到他，第一反应是转头退回去。可是壮五已经开口，他便只能走了出来。

“三月煎的薄饼还有一些，你去厨房看看。”

“哦。”

环草草地应了一声。又加了一句：

“早上好。”

若是往常，早上记得周到寒暄，往往就能得到夸奖。

可是壮五什么都没有回答，只是对他笑了笑，头低了回去。他把熨斗贴上洋装表面，不像是要继续听环说话的样子了。

少一句话而已，竟好像少了什么有形有质的东西。

环在原地默默地站了一会儿，才走进厨房。

他故意在一模一样的碗盘中挑挑拣拣，磨磨蹭蹭地洗手，希望再出去的时候，壮五已经不在客厅。可他张望过去，却看见壮五专注地低着头，又从右手边叠得整齐的衣服堆顶上拿过一件，铺展在熨衣板上。

环便咬着叉子，慢腾腾地出来了。

他路过壮五身后，走到餐桌边上，拉开椅子坐下。他打开冰箱拿果酱，拉开百叶窗。窗外有鸟啁啾一唱。

壮五始终倾着身子，向着面前的衣服，看也不去看他。

环便也不出声。浅金色的阳光从身后斜射进来，织出细细密密的金线。视野里铺展着蓝白格子的干净桌布。

环一口一口地啃着薄饼。壮五的轮廓始终在他眼眶边缘，不管他看不看，都占据着一席难以抹去的位置。嘴里明明是三月的出色手艺，却嚼到了烂也嚼不出味道。

花了不知多久时间，才终于能像今天这样平平静静地对话。

冬天最冷的那几日，壮五一度对他开口说，如果他不愿意看见他，他可以搬出宿舍，另找一处房子。环的脑子里一片空白，什么都顾不上想——反应过来时，自己已经冲上去，抓住了壮五的领子；大和和Nagi正在死命把他拉开。

你要干什么？大和可怕的眼神让环倒退了一步。你们现在这个样子，让谁都不好受，他说要搬出去也是为了你好，你还想对他怎么样？

No，no，Yamato，Tamaki，不要这样。Nagi茫然地站在中间，无助地垂着肩膀。越是在这样的时候，我们越不能吵架。勇者们必须要团结，才可以对付恶龙。不是这样吗？

三月轻轻拍着壮五的背，壮五垂着头，手紧扣在肘上。一织把陆护在身后，让人看不见陆眼神中那一片悲愁。

壮五没有再提要搬出宿舍了。可是那之后大半个月，他们的早餐时间都浸入了可怕的难堪。环把“我吃饱了”说得异常大声，猛然站起来时，椅脚同地板划出刺耳的尖响。平素一定会在这个时候提醒他“注意容仪”的声音，已经彻底沉默。环一路撞着家具出门，一织跟在他后面小跑。走出很远，还听得到环蹬蹬蹬下楼的脚步，一织跟在后面烦躁地喊着“四叶同学，路上有冰，小心不要滑倒——”

那之后又下了几场大雪，整个东京的地面冻得异常坚硬。

寒潮让他们格外关心陆的身体，可是初春到来前，还是出了一场感冒。过度关切的护理马上排满了同伴们的私人时间表。也托这件事的福，壮五和环之间终于有了些对话——哪怕只是“请帮我拿毛巾来”“给”这般简单无聊。

他们偶尔会一起在房间，视线相互躲避。陆躲在被子里装睡，可是长久没人说话，他只好耐不住地悄悄睁开一只眼睛。

后来他一天天痊愈，没有闹出更多的并发症；天气也一天天回温，虽然还称不上暖和，但到底不再冻得人心口发疼。

到了现在，没有工作的早晨，壮五在客厅熨着广告方交给他的一大堆洋服，环吃着稍晚的早餐。空气安谧，给人伤疤已然愈合的错觉。

“环君，——”

壮五出声了，环吓了一跳。

“哦，啊？”

“你的校服，要熨一熨吗？快要毕业典礼了吧。”

哦，是的。是有这回事。

环点了点头，把杯盘丢进水池里，回屋拿自己的外套。

壮五自然地接了过来，放在右手边待熨的衣服顶上。环傻傻地站了一会儿，拉过一把椅子，在壮五旁边坐下。

“毕业典礼上，织织要讲话。”

“是吗？”壮五低着头，手上未停，“三月会出席吗？”

“会吧。我听到他拜托经纪人空出那一天。”

“这样啊。说来他是现役偶像呢，到校园去，会不会引起骚动？”

“织织也是现役偶像啊。”

壮五笑了。

“你说得对。”

过了一会儿，环皱了皱鼻子：

“我也是现役偶像好不好。”

壮五又笑了。

“对不起。”

“你就是会把我漏掉。”

壮五没回答。

又过了少晌，他问：

“环君呢？会请谁去毕业典礼？”

“唔——”

环想了想，拖长了腔调：

“我给福利院打过电话了。我是很想园长去啦，但大部分人上学都在福利院附近，园长要到那边的高中去。其他老师也忙得不行。四月要开学嘛，说要给很多人办手续。我还问要不要回去帮忙，他们对我讲，谢谢环的好意，不过不用了，搞不好会变得更轻松还是麻烦。什么意思嘛！”

壮五笑起来。

“入学手续的话，会有很多文书工作吧。环君做得来吗？”

“文书啊？那算了。”

即答。

“不过环君还是很厉害哦。主动提出要帮忙。”

环趴在椅背上的胳膊动了动。

好像已经很久没有听到这个声音夸奖自己了，有一整个冬天那么长。

“小壮想去吗？我的毕业典礼。”

壮五握着熨斗的手停下了。

“我开玩笑的。”过了两秒，环说。

壮五细微地叹了一口气。

“环君最希望谁出席？大概很希望理妹妹能来吧？”

环想了一下：“倒不如说我更想出席她的毕业礼。我是哥哥耶。”

“应该会有机会吧。”

手上的西裤完成了，壮五终于拿起了环的校服外套。

“也没关系。”环说，“到时候天天替我去也好。不过多半还是那个姓九条的老头自己去吧。”

“其实九条先生……对理妹妹，还是很好的吧。”

环撇了撇嘴：

“你怎么知道？”

“我是这么猜想的……因为理妹妹自己也说，希望报答九条先生。她希望九条先生开心吧。”

“是吗？”

“我们见到她的那天晚上，她是这么说的。你也记得吧？”

“可是小壮你也经常说这样的话。大恩大德，无以报偿，总是在这么说。”

壮五动作顿了顿，面色有些黯然。

“不一样的。”

“小壮你，”环顿了一下，“也想让你爸爸开心吗？”

壮五停住了。

熨斗悬浮在衣物上方一丁点距离，漏出来的雾散进空气里，变得逐渐稀薄。

“你觉得呢？”他说。

“我不知道。”

壮五没有再回答他，熨斗重新向板上落下。

熨烫了几分钟的沉默，他提起校服的衣领，递还给环。

“好了，去拿个衣架挂起来吧。”

环接过衣服的时候，有一片萎蔫的花瓣，从不知道哪里掉了出来。想必方才是落在衣服的哪个皱褶里，上面已经有一道道烧焦一样的萎痕，原本鲜嫩浅淡的粉红，已几乎被完全遮盖。

是早樱吧。

壮五弯下身子，拾起花瓣，交到环手心里。

“环君。”

“嗯。”

“周四要录一期IDOLiSH7出道至今的回顾节目。放学了记得早点去摄影棚。”

“我知道的啦。”

“经纪人跟我说……”壮五看着环的鞋尖，“有一些不得已的原因，好像必须唱一次《miss you…》。”

环瞪大了眼睛。


	11. Chapter 11

“织织。”

一织没有理他，依旧低着头，逐字修改手上的讲稿。

“织织。”

“干嘛？”

“我很不爽。”

“等五分钟再说。”

“可是我现在就很不爽。”

“你现在不爽也要等五分钟之后再说。”

“我不想唱歌，”环低声咕哝， “我不想唱这个。”

一织把手里的写字板放下了。

“适可而止吧。逢坂前辈不说你，你就又任性了？”

“是我任性吗？我们到底为什么要唱这个啊？”环嘟嘟囔囔，“都已经没有MEZZO”了吧？”

一织沉默了少许。笔顺着写字板骨碌碌地滚下来。

“……这个回顾节目刚刚开始筹备的时候，大神先生在社交媒体上设置了曲目投票，让粉丝选出想在这个节目里现场演唱的歌。考虑到你和逢坂前辈的状况，投票选项里所有unit曲目都没有放。”

环愣了一下。

“织织和陆陆你们的歌也没放？和哥他们的毕达哥拉斯也没有？”

“你刚知道吗！”一织有点生气。

“……对不起。”

一织硬邦邦地叹了一口气。

“……可是后来，我们接到了很多抗议，说unit曲也是收进专辑的歌，应该至少得到一个投票的机会。我们没办法，只好让大神先生增加了‘其它’选项。结果有大量的账号投票给‘其它’，并在空格里填入《miss you…》。”

“所以，”环看着一织，“是很多很多人想听？”

“我猜应该是粉丝进行了自发组织。同样是你们的歌，投《恋爱碎片》的却只有零星几个。或许粉丝们认为这次是回顾主题，更可能重新唱我们出道早期的歌，所以集中投了《miss you…》吧。我最近同时忙好几个企划案，上网看粉丝动向看得少，不然上一些大的粉丝论坛去看看，应该能了解到到底是怎么回事。”

环懵懵地看着他，也不知听懂了多少。

“可是，唱这个，会有人不高兴吧？赞助商之类的。”

“会吧。”

“我们到底是要让粉丝高兴，还是要让赞助商高兴啊？”

一织没有回答，瞥了环一眼。

“我问了傻问题吗？”

“没有，你问了一个……很厉害的问题。”

“是吗？”

“……无论如何，”一织松了松语气，“还是请你们两位先录一段。事后看看情况，再决定要不要放在节目里。正是因为害怕有人会不高兴，所以……逢坂前辈现在，才在同赞助商预先周旋。”

“我就是不爽这个。”

环的拳头在沙发垫上锤了一下。

动作很小，然而力气很大。旁人无处得知，然后同坐在一张沙发上的一织吓了一跳，赶忙四处望望，确认有没有人在注意他们。

“……请注意一下你的举止！被人看到会怎么想，说你在后台发脾气？”

“别人怎么会知道我为什么发脾气？”

“别人才不会管你为什么发脾气。别人就等着抓到你的尾巴，拍下照片，然后想怎么解释就怎么解释。”

环不讲话了，鼻子里重重的哼了一声。

一织也不再多说什么，微弱地呼出一口长气。

顺着环的眼神看过去，越过挂满琳琅服装的衣架和敞开的门，他们能看见隔壁房间里的壮五。他已经换好了演出的衣服，正站在门口，同赞助商的派员寒暄。

赞助商派员是个额发齐全的精干中年，和壮五说话时却也微微倾身，默示出一分尊重。节目制作组的工作人员却是候在旁边，像在不言而喻的权力之塔里滑到了低阶的地位，始终谦恭地候着，半天才插得上一句话。

壮五身后的白板上画着密密麻麻的场次日程，五颜六色的标签贴得到处都是。他双手自然地放在身前，不失礼节，亦不过分谄媚。一言一笑，都十分适合当下的身份与场合。

环又哼了一声，站了起来。

一织也赶忙跟着：“四叶同学，你——”

“哟！要去哪儿呀？”

眼前忽然一片五颜六色的炫目，用玩笑的语气掩饰语言的真诚——是百突然从偏门进屋，挡在环的视野里。

“要去哪儿呢？”

千在旁边笑着重复了一句，语尾稍有差别而干脆利落。

“一织君，环君？”龙之介也跟着出现了，“为什么蹲在服装间？”

“真是的。”天转出来，“为什么IDOLiSH7的回顾节目要邀请我们？我们和你们关系很好吗？”

“你事到如今才抱怨啊？”

乐笑了一声，被天用眼神剜了一刀。

“您可以放心，我们关系并不怎么好。”

一织对着天回答道，语调平平。

“你这么说我就放心了。希望以后你们不要让我们做这些勉为其难的工作。”

“我们也很勉为其难的好吗？从前年圣诞演唱会开始我们就被人说蹭TRIGGER的热度，你以为我们很高兴吗？”

“一织……”不知何时出现在天旁边的陆一脸震惊，“真……真有人这么说？”

“——你用小腿想想也知道会有吧？”

“——这是事实吧？”

天和一织一起对着陆说话，又不约而同怨怼地互望。

“哎呀，哎呀，Yuki。这些孩子们又吵起来啦。”

“是呀。两只金丝雀放在同一个笼子里，就会相对喳喳地叫。”

“两只猫爬进同一个帽子，也会伸出爪子争抢地盘啊。”

“糟糕，Momo说得好可爱。”

“Yuki说得也很可爱啊？”

“两位前辈……”

一织浑浊地叹息一声。天翻了个白眼。旁边的乐笑得十分夸张，随后不知被谁狠踩了脚背，发出一声惨痛的叫。

百抓住对话之间的狭窄缝隙，对着环眨了眨眼：

“环，怎么样，最近还好吗？”

似是普通寒暄，又好像意有所指。

环愣了一下，被突然指向他的问话拉回了注意力。

“哦，我……一般般啦。”

“听你这么说，我就放心啦。“

“啊？”

“‘过得一般般’是年轻人的特权哦。等你像我一样上了年纪，就只能回答‘过得不错’啦。”

环并不完全明白百话中的意味；他愣了一下，眼神又飘荡开去，越过突然出现在他和壮五中间的层层叠叠的人，朝着房门望过去。

赞助商派员已经离开了。壮五的脸上仍旧安静祥和，又转过头和节目制作人说着什么。再过了一晌，他走过来，同在场的前辈们逐个招呼，照旧带着一种惯常的谦逊惶恐。同伴们也同他随意地说着什么。只有环无声地退后了，脚跟撞上沙发，站得比任何人都靠后。而壮五仿佛读懂了其中默契的暗示，只有温和的眼神在他身上片刻停留，却没有开口与他讲话。

壮五面上那种近似无动于衷的平静，令环的心口猛地刺痛起来。

“请四叶先生和逢坂先生候场。”

工作人员探过头来说了一句，而后匆匆离去。

壮五和环坐在摄制区域外靠墙的圆凳上，中间隔着一个空位。环悄悄地斜了斜眼睛：壮五两只手放在膝上，轻轻搭在一起。高于地面三个台阶的舞台上，音乐遥远虚幻，壮五却固执地将眼神锁在那里，望得无比专注。

“请两位过来吧。”

导演在招手了。

“这首歌两位是很熟悉的了，走位动作表情之类的相信不用交代太多，按你们以前的风格就好。”他顿了顿，“有什么问题吗？”

环看了看壮五；壮五看着导演。环摇了摇头，壮五才回答：“没有了。”

“那我们直接带机排练一遍，可以的话下一遍就是正式的。”

壮五微微躬身：

“明白。多谢您的关照。”

环想说什么，又不知道到底有什么可以说。

一个犹豫里，壮五已经转身上了台阶，行到舞台远侧。

第一束打光射过去的时候，他们在各自的初始位点，距离遥远。

壮五目光低垂，落在身前擎着的无线麦克风上，环则是两手垂在身侧，仰着头，发呆的表情。射光是象征小雨的灰蓝色；舞台后幕上一片乌云的灰白。

前奏响起来。背景温柔地晃了晃，换成了夕阳的橙黄。好像是下了一天的雨，到傍晚刚刚歇止。光束分开，分别沐在台上二人的身上。影子拖长了，消融进夕阳的边界线上。

二人截然相反的体格与气质，呈现出令人刺痛的对照。唱词马上就要开始了：环拿起话筒。

归家路上 夕阳斜照

与你并肩

漫长黑影 轻柔摇曳

温柔时间

同伴们在摄像机后聚集着，不知道谁叹了口气。

三月往两边望了一望，没能确定叹息声的来源，自己也摇了摇头，跟着叹了一叹。

“哥哥。”一织轻轻地说。

“我知道的。有点怀念罢了。好久没听到大家在宿舍里唱了。”

“这首歌甚至早于IDOLiSH7的出道呢。是我们的成员拍的第一支MV。”

“我知道一织对这支MV特别满意。”

“是啊。因为演出效果真的很好。虽然现在说这话已经未必合适，但他们两位……”

一织没再说下去。

“算了。”

三月拍了拍他的肩。

“希望最后这一段素材能用上吧。只是不知道这样是不是好事。”

“是啊。不知是福是祸呢。”

一织也自言自语。

“不管怎样，我希望他们……”

陆突然轻轻地插嘴了。

一织转头看着陆；可是从来想什么就说什么的陆，竟然也停在了这里，没有再继续。

再久没唱过这首歌，要重拾起来，也毫无滞涩。

我唱得很认真很认真了，环想着。从没有这么认真过。一道做了几百遍，答案早烂熟在心的作业题，忽然一步一步，稚拙地，从头推导起来。

曾经流淌过唇舌几百次的歌词，不能更熟悉的故事，重新唱起来，忽然有什么东西完全不一样了。无望的情歌骤然揉皱了环的脸，让表情越来越难以维持。

想轻轻地向你伸出指尖

拭去你零落而下的泪

可你竟遥远 遥远至此

仿佛在地球背面

说不出口的爱恋之前

你为了谁而掉着眼泪

胸口好痛 就要撕裂了

我爱你啊 真的抱歉

“……经纪人？”一织忽地走出来，在人群中寻找着纺的位置，“她在哪儿？”

“直接叫停吧。”

大和也站了出来。

想现在就紧紧抱你在怀里

带你逃去遥远的彼岸

可这渺小的恋情 无力的我

甚至都无法 让你明——

“Cut！Cut——”

导演大声喊。摄像师停了机器，抬起头来。伴奏音乐停止前，先是麦克风被关掉；蓝紫的射灯本来是跟着节奏轻轻摇动的，又顺着惯性移动了一点，停在舞台偏处。

最后几个字没唱出声音，环惊愕地停下了。

“对不起两位，虽然马上就唱完了，但这样是不行的，不能用。声音都不对了。两位先去后面休息一下？我们先录别的。”

环怔了怔，手背抬起来抹了抹脸。

整张脸上都是湿漉漉的泪水。抹了一把，仍旧顺着脸颊，断续下流。

他们都受过专业训练，跳舞的时候可以一直唱，流着泪也可以一直唱。可这训练绝非用于这样的场合。环茫然无措地望向舞台那头；却看见壮五，也和他一般的样子，脸上一片晶莹。

眼神一撞，两个人都愣了一瞬。

壮五骤然转过身，从舞台另一端的台阶跑了下去。

环想都没想便拔腿追上。


	12. Chapter 12

“站住！”环大喊着，“小壮！站住！”

壮五没有回头，没有减速。短靴砰砰砰砰跑着，他不管不顾地跑着，一路上惹了好些人侧目，他也没法再顾及地跑着——他一直冲进了乐屋的门，回身落锁。

“啊，——”

壮五低低地惊叫。环在最后一秒，把自己的手臂挤进门缝。

“环君，拿开。”

“不要！”

“会受伤的！”

“你把门打开！”

“别任性了！”

“谁在任性啊！”

环的声音太大了。

意识到这一点的壮五，沉默地停滞了动作，向后倒退，任由环撞进了门，再咚地关上。

“小壮。”

环一步步地逼过来了。

壮五已经退到了墙边，抓着自己的手臂，别着头。仿佛有透明的力量按着他的脖颈，让他拒绝看向环的方向。

“你哭什么？”

壮五仍旧固执地偏着头，也拒绝回答环的问题。

“——你——你也痛吗？”

环攥起拳头，顶着心口。

奔跑中泪刚刚干了少许，这会儿又向眼眶中翻涌上来。

“小壮，你……你和我一样痛吗？”

壮五低下了头，拼命地摇着：

“对不起……”

“为什么要说对不起啊——你也痛的话，为什么要说对不起？”

天花板上垂下的彩条挂饰在白光下瑟缩颤动，和着不顺畅的呼吸节奏。

壮五依旧不回答，只死命地摇头。

“说话啊！”环大声吼起来了，“你到底是怎么想的？”

“……环君。”壮五声音发抖，“声音小一点……”

“我小声一点你根本不会回答我！”

“不，你大声喊我也不会回答你的。“

壮五的声音中甚至有一丝乞怜：

“事情已经过去了，环君。不要再说这个话题了……”

“没有过去！你现在还在哭！”

“对不起，我不该哭的……我不会再哭了……”

“你根本就不想解散吧？”

“环君，现在说这个没有意义——”

“你告诉我你是怎么想的！你到底想不想解散！”

“我告诉你了没有意义！”

壮五的声音突然也大了起来。

“不管我怎么想，都没有意义！我怎么想，你真的不明白吗！？什么事都要我告诉你你才知道吗？！”

环傻呆呆地愣住了。

壮五终于肯用正脸对他：眼中有一团微弱而炽烈的怒火，嘴唇颤抖得扭曲了声线，眼妆弄花了，几道斑斓黑迹污了从来都干净大方的脸。他双手握拳，却剧烈地抖着。

“我……我以为不做MEZZO”，就不会再给你添麻烦了……“

环语无伦次地吐出零碎的语句。

“我……我不知道……我们说好的吧？你想哭的时候，我会替你的……可是你不再让我替你哭了……你哭的时候，还不许我问……我，我……我以为不和我一起，你爸就不会再找你麻烦，你就能开心了……”

环的鼻子和口里都是酸的，像含了一颗熟透的青梅，眼泪扑簌扑簌地落。

“……环君，”壮五的肩膀软下来，“你已经做得很好了。我说过的，你已经很好了……”

“我努力了，很努力了，”环傻傻地哭着，“我叫自己不要再喜欢你了，可是我失败了……”

壮五低着头。

玻璃杯里的柠檬沉到了水底，表面的气泡一个接一个消失殆尽。

“小壮，你……你喜欢我吗？”

壮五沉默了一会儿，哆嗦着，轻轻地说：

“对不起，环君……”

环忽然伸手去抓他的肩膀，却被他坚决地推开了。

“这个问题，我没办法回答你。有些话，我永远都不会回答你了。”

壮五绕过环，抬脚向外走。

环伸手去拦他，却被坚决地推开。

“对不起。”

壮五仰起头，看着环的眼睛，重复了一句。

环使劲抽着鼻子，在矇眬模糊的视野里，看见壮五浑浊而坚定的眼神。

那眼神令他一瞬时畏缩了。壮五便径直越过了他，朝门跑了过去。

拉开门把手时，看到外面站着的满满当当的人，壮五愣了一下。不止是IDOLiSH7的同伴们，还有Re:vale的千和百站在最前面，直对着他一塌糊涂的面容。

而壮五没再犹豫，以平时绝不会容许的失礼姿态，硬邦邦地鞠了躬，道了声抱歉，从二人的中间挤了出去。

千和百让过了他，却径直向乐屋走去。他们一左一右架着环的胳膊，把终于回过神、追出来的环推回了屋里。

“我猜你肯定不喜欢蔬菜汁，这个是芒果的。还是说你更喜欢桃子苹果？我可以勉为其难地分你一瓶。”

百不由分说地按他在沙发上，从旁边的冰箱里掏出黄澄澄的瓶子。环不讲话，眼睛里没再流泪了，但是红得吓人，身上回来了一股倔强的力气，又要跟着壮五往外冲。百不得不使出浑身力气，压在他上头。

“喂喂，别冲动啦。你追上去又怎样？他已经没地方去了，你还逼他，让他怎么办？”

环的身体僵住，随后渐渐放松了力气。

过了一会儿，百放开了他。环瘫倒在沙发里，不再挣扎。

“喏。”

方才袖手看着两人身体对抗的千，拿了卸妆巾和毛巾过来。

环接过来了，整个掩住脸。泪流得太多，脸上早就脏成一片。

迸发的情感稍稍降温，收拾剩下的狼藉，是令人厌烦的工作。环让脸埋在湿毛巾里，囫囵莽撞地抹。千和百便在旁边看着他，静静地等待。

“我……到底该怎么办？”

环在毛巾里开口说话，声音也是闷的。

“没有人能替你回答你该做什么，”千站在他面前，“但你至少该知道自己不该做什么。”

“不该做什么？”

“不该在他不想回答的时候，非要逼问他。像他说的一样，他不告诉你，你就不知道吗？你们做搭档，连这点程度都达不到吗？”

“喂，Yuki。”

“我知道。话说得重了。可是他明白我的意思。别看他只有17岁，他可比我17岁的时候明白多了。”

环没有回答，仍旧拿毛巾遮着脸。

“傻孩子。”百笑了笑，“对不起呀，Yuki也不是要指责你。”

环挥开他的手。“不要摸我的头。“

“让前辈撒个娇嘛。”

“你摸我的头算是撒娇啊？”

“算啊。”

环默不作声了。百便真的揉起了环的头发，揉得乱七八糟。

“待会儿还要上台呢……”

环把毛巾扔到一边，小声咕哝。

“就说你很厉害嘛。都这么难过了，还想着要上台。”

“不上台的话，会给小壮添麻烦，会给大家添麻烦。我不想那样。”

环低着头，声音几乎可怜。

“我知道他也不喜欢现在这个样子，是我对他说MEZZO”解散吧，然后他答应了。我不想让他觉得难过。可是好像不管我怎么做，他都觉得难过。我不知道……我不知道。”

百抚摸环头发的手指变得轻柔起来。

“这么喜欢他？”

“嗯。”

百于是没再问下去了。

千也安静地站着，不再多说什么。两个人一起，低头望着痛苦而迷茫的少年。

一方斗室正中，一时只有冷柜的轻微电流声。

“你们一直在这里，没关系吗？“

“有。”千回答，“但是我很任性，又会耍大牌。我让工作人员等着我们。”

环被他逗得破涕为笑。

“还是做任性的人好。”

“是吗？”

千对着他，蹲了下来。

“确实很不错。任性的人，不是不知道别人怎么想，而是知道了也不用在意。为了自己舒心，可以假装听不到别人的痛苦。是挺轻松的。你我都是任性的人，所以你应该明白我在说什么。”

环有些懵懂。

“我……我不明白。我没有假装听不到……”

“他向你求助过吗？”千的眼睛从正对面望过来，直直望进环的眼睛，“他向你求救过吗？”

环眼睛睁得很大，是他听不懂别人讲话时常会有的样子。

千的眼神中没有苛责的意思。那甚至称不上是一句问话，显然千早就知道他会如何回答。

环的舌头后面，有什么东西酸苦地荡开了。像飞机起飞前巨大的引擎声，掺了些紧张和恐惧的颠簸颤动。脑中一片空白，耳畔剧烈轰鸣。

他想起那个晚上了。

是个平平无奇的晚上。他在自己的房间睡到半夜，爬起来上厕所。从房间里的小夜灯开始，他一路开灯过去，走廊，盥洗台，直到他回到床上，这些灯都会亮着。回来的时候，他看到客厅的窗帘没有拉；壮五站在那里，身上有微亮的月光。

壮五背着窗，面着黑暗，脸在阴影里，只有头发上渡了银辉。那是一层虚浮的、冷清的亮光。

壮五注意到有人出来了，抬着一只手，像是在这深夜当中，做个无声的招呼，也像是要道歉，要解释，要对方不要介意他黑着灯一个人站在这里。可是看出了来人是环，那只手便悬在那儿，一动不动。

孤零零的手僵了好一会儿，在寂静无声中放了下去。

环的心里也有什么东西，跟着沉甸甸向下一坠。一股莫名的愤怒在心里升起来；有一点报复的意思，环啪地回手，关掉了身后的走廊灯。

反正小壮不需要灯。不开灯也不会害怕。

壮五依旧沉默着。微光骤然消失，他的形状更加模糊。

环后悔了，或许是因为周遭渐渐浓起来的黑夜，或许是因为那指甲盖大小毫无正当性的报复。他扭转身，头也不回地逃回房间，重重地关上门。他在屋子正中的地毯上站了一会儿，把夜灯又拧亮了一个档，扑回床上，把国王布丁紧紧地搂着。国王布丁和他自己，都蜷成发皱的一团。

他抬起又放下的手，就是求助吗？

是求救吗？

“你是善良的孩子，你心很好，知道谁对你好。你不会想故意伤害别人，尤其是对你好的人。”

百不知何时也转到了他面前，和千一起，定定地看着环。

“可是不明白别人的痛苦，就一定会伤害到别人。不，不止是痛苦。如果你不想让别人难过，那么他的喜悦、悲伤、希望与失望，你都必须要试着明白。”

环呆呆地坐着，坐了很久。

久得半空中悬吊的桃红与莹绿的彩条转过来又转过去，反复飘摇。

“我……”

真的很久过去，他才嗫喏着开口。

“要怎么才能明白？”

“真的想知道？”

“嗯。”

“可没那么容易哦。”

“嗯。可是，我想知道。”

百笑了笑，从包里翻出手机。

“你知道你和壮五今天为什么会唱这首歌吗？”

环愣愣地点了点头：

“因为有很多人投票，想让我们唱。”

“为什么想让你们唱？”

“因为……喜欢我们？”

“有多喜欢？”

“那我怎么会知道啊？”

百眨了眨眼，解锁手机屏幕，手指快速地操作了几下。

“给你留个作业。晚上回去了，打开RC，读一下吧。”

环回录音室的时候，壮五早就在那儿了。

他在靠近角落的地方，倚着墙，身边没有别人，一个人抱着手臂。除了脸更苍白了一点儿，任何狼狈失态的痕迹都已经抹去了。几个月前合身剪裁的袖管，这一刻有些空荡荡。

环往前迈了两步，停下了，又继续走。

壮五没看着他，他也到底不敢走回他身边去。他靠着另一面墙坐下，距离不远不近。

没有人叫他，他就一直在原地等着。音乐声也没了，工作人员走来走去。乐和大和站在远处，低声交谈着什么。环的眼睛要找个降落的去处，便一直看着他们。可是看了半晌，却什么都没看见。

陆进来了，低低地叫了一声。

“啊，——环，在这里啊。”

环慢慢地转过头。

“陆陆。在找我吗？”

“也没有，”陆挠挠头，“仪器故障，什么也做不了……大家回乐屋去了，在那里等通知。”

环点了点头。

陆绝不习惯应付这样的气氛。他绞着手指头，等着环问他来这里做什么，环却一直没有问。他不知所措地站了一会儿，最终在环身边坐下了。

陆看起来比他要局促多了，一会儿抱着膝盖，一会儿伸直了腿，一会儿又伸手去抓自己的脚尖。环转转眼珠，正好看到他偷偷地朝自己望过来。眼神一碰，陆的目光慌慌张张地闪烁了，转回来僵硬地朝着前面。

环仍旧什么都没说。

陆低头看了看自己的手，看到白手套的尖端，有冒出来的短小的线头。他用左手去捏右手的线头，拽了拽，拽不动。下一秒，他笑起来了，好像觉得自己在做的事情挺傻。

他摘了手套，手指尖伸在空中，轻轻地点了点，像触碰花蕊那样轻——然后——开始唱歌。

——只要能与你交换笑容

怎样的今天 我都能改变

环朝他看过来。

陆唱得很轻，也很清，没有话筒，也没有音乐，单单薄薄的。早些时候，在宿舍里，这首《RESTART POiNTER》，本是随随便便就会有人唱起来的曲目。两个人一起挤在厨房里洗碗时会唱，泡澡时也有人会唱。有人唱着它给阳台的多肉植物浇水，有人唱着它，甩着书包出门。有人唱着它，从屋子这头奔跑到那头。

可是从环和壮五出事以来，屋子里的歌声急遽地减少。虽然依旧时常会被唱到，在电台，番组，演唱会，甚至今天的歌单里也有。可是很奇怪地，这一种唱和那一种唱，中间仿佛差着一点微妙的什么。旋律和歌词都完全一样，却仿佛根本不是同一首歌了。

又和环目光相遇的时候，陆眨了眨眼睛。

——再来做个新的梦吧

Step on dream 一起来吧

Solo的几句过去，陆也没有停顿。

我还看不清晰

是什么在那里

心里祈愿着想了解看看

那天起就一直

心跳在胸口摇曳

鼓劲声一般

有点害怕 想要大喊

但是再怎样 这一步都会跨出来

飞跃而上吧 Glide

真切的旋律

回响不断

那是你该面对的同伴吧

你为什么扭着头不看他呀

决定了的话 就坚持到底吧

去赌上你的一切吧

不知不觉间，声音大起来了。

陆喜欢唱歌，唱的时候，自己是最幸福的样子，让人看着，也是最幸福的样子。他会闭上眼睛，双手叠起来在胸口，像只有童话里毫无瑕疵的女主人公才会做的祈祷动作。在场内的两个staff也站着听了起来，冲陆比双手拇指。陆看见了，一边唱，一边冲着他们笑。

Fly high 所以我一直相信

随心所想 奔驰冲撞

几次都没关系 回到原点

刻画在胸口的不悔决意

只要能同你交换笑容

怎样的今天 我都能跨越

再来做个全新的梦吧

Step on dream

一起来呀

两个staff在原地摇晃了好一会儿，才恍然想起是有事要做的，互相推搡着走开。

壮五也在听着吧？

环不能确定。壮五的身形轮廓始终在他视野的一角。不知是否错觉，那凝固的形状仿佛在轻微颤抖；他咬着嘴唇，让苍白的面容上现出了一分血色。

一直都在心烦 视野也被遮蔽

日子总过得磕磕绊绊

可是不经意邂逅了

细小的幸福

我们努力让彼此明白

这样的那样的 紧握着不让步的

每个人的坚持一定都不一样吧

但我们不迷惘 jump

身上感到的疼痛

都不值一提啊

一个人无法实现啊

这份心愿 是时候了吧

把它画出确定的形状

向着远方出发吧

Make my stage

Turn up 在我心中深处

始终有些纠缠不断的思念

想要告诉你啊 都满溢出来啦

层层交叠的 colorful voice

“陆陆。”

环捅着他的胳膊。

当你犹豫不前的时候

就由我给你勇气 感觉到吧——

“陆陆！”

“……诶，诶？”

环在他耳边嚷起来，陆才终于停下。

“别唱啦。”

“啊？”

“你再唱，我又要哭了。”

陆还没来得及再说什么，环站起来了。

“小壮，——”

他朝着壮五的方向，放声大喊：

“对不起——！”

壮五睁大了眼睛。瞳孔里映出环瘦长结实的个子，带着一点不熟练的笨拙，但是果决地，向前弯折了下去。

如果他这一刻能够抬头看着壮五，他会发现他方才感受到的一切都不是错觉。壮五的身形确定地颤抖着，嘴角紧绷，一句话都没有说——随后眼睛也像要掩饰什么似的，紧紧地闭上了。


	13. Chapter 13

自：小鸟游 纺

环先生，晚上好。

大家都休息了吧？如果打扰到你的话，非常抱歉。

自：小鸟游 纺

这边的晚饭马上就结束了。我会开车送壮五先生回家的。

自：四叶 环

还没有啦。

自：四叶 环

我还没有。别人好像都睡了。没声音了

自：四叶 环

他喝酒了吗？

自：小鸟游 纺

FSC的峰仓先生有提议小酌，但社长以壮五先生身体不适为由谢绝了，对方也没有再坚持。

自：小鸟游 纺

我们主动邀峰仓先生吃饭，是因为担心对方会向壮五先生的父亲做出不利的报告，所以预先进行一点斡旋。

自：小鸟游 纺

席间壮五先生情绪平稳，应对得也毫无瑕疵。我们这边社长也出面了，峰仓先生理解了我们的诚意，答应我们不会再向上面提交什么额外的报告。

自：小鸟游 纺

很快就能回去了，所以请环先生早点休息吧。

自：四叶 环

所以一口酒都没喝对吧？

自：小鸟游 纺

一口都没有喝，我保证！请放心吧。

自：四叶 环

嗯。

自：四叶 环

这么晚了经纪人要紧吗

自：小鸟游 纺

没关系的！社长和我在一起嘛。我们正要一起开车回去。

自：四叶 环

抱歉

自：四叶 环

我是个笨蛋

自：小鸟游 纺

环先生……

自：四叶 环

我是个笨蛋，所以又惹了很多麻烦，让你们忙到这么晚

自：小鸟游 纺

环先生，别说这样的话。这是我的工作。

自：小鸟游 纺

就像环先生的工作是认真唱歌，认真表演，认真服务粉丝们一样，我的工作就是在艺人们遇到任何问题时，出面协助处理。如果别人对我们的艺人有任何误会，要负责解释。

自：小鸟游 纺

我年纪还轻，也没有经验，或许没办法做到完美，但这些事是我们的职责，是我必须做的。

自：小鸟游 纺

其实，今晚要算是我给壮五先生添了麻烦。繁重的工作过后，他还不得不一同陪席。我一直太依赖他了……

自：四叶 环

他是自愿的吧

自：四叶 环

恐怕说了“我去道歉的话峰仓先生应该就不会说什么了”之类的话吧

自：小鸟游 纺

呜……

自：四叶 环

没关系的。

自：四叶 环

要是他回来了，我也不知道要对他说什么

自：四叶 环

我对他道歉了，他都没有回答我

自：四叶 环

我让他那么难受了

自：四叶 环

现在他也不是很想看到我吧

自：小鸟游 纺

环先生，没有这样的事。

自：小鸟游 纺

刚才在席中，壮五先生还在峰仓先生面前夸你，说你真的很棒。他说，你最近的舞蹈节目，他都录下来看了。他甚至说你比他更擅长做艺人，就算只有一个人在舞台上表演，也能做到光芒四射。

自：四叶 环

真的？

自：小鸟游 纺

真的。

自：四叶 环

可是我不想一个人表演

自：四叶 环

我想和

自：四叶 环

我想

自：小鸟游 纺

环先生，我知道的

自：小鸟游 纺

我知道的

自：四叶 环

嗯

自：四叶 环

谢谢

自：四叶 环

好晚了，你们出来了吗

自：四叶 环

经纪人？

自：四叶 环

困了吗？开车的时候不要睡觉哦

自：四叶 环

经纪人？

自：小鸟游 纺

环君，我是社长。

自：四叶 环

呃，是boss

自：四叶 环

晚上好

自：小鸟游 纺

纺情绪有点激动，我让她稍微休息一会儿。现在我们停在路边上。

自：小鸟游 纺

壮五君也累了，在后面仰在椅子上，闭着眼睛。不知道是不是睡着了。

自：小鸟游 纺

你不介意的话，我来陪你聊几句吧。

自：四叶 环

唔

看到这个头像，说话却是大叔

自：小鸟游 纺

哈哈，对不起。落差很大吧？

自：四叶 环

Boss

自：四叶 环

经纪人在哭吗？

自：小鸟游 纺

是的。

不过，就像她说的，这是她的工作。她现在所承受的疼痛，也是她不得不承受的。

自：四叶 环

对不起

自：四叶 环

我能做点什么吗？

自：小鸟游 纺

环君，我很高兴你能问我这个问题。

自：小鸟游 纺

可是，我想你也知道，这是无法从别人那里寻求解答的问题。

自：小鸟游 纺

在试图做出任何回答之前，我想先问问你。

自：小鸟游 纺

现在纺正在我旁边哭，对吧。

自：四叶 环

嗯

自：小鸟游 纺

她为什么哭，你知道吗？

自：四叶 环

因为她觉得难受

自：小鸟游 纺

她为什么难受？

自：四叶 环

因为

自：四叶 环

好难啊

我不会讲

自：小鸟游 纺

请努力一下。

自：四叶 环

我

自：四叶 环

Boss

我 不擅长

自：小鸟游 纺

我明白。这不是环君的强项。环君的长处在让自己发光发热，让别人得到你散发出来的温暖和能量。洞悉别人的心情，并非你所擅长。

自：小鸟游 纺

可是环君，如果你真的想为别人做些有用的事，就必须去试着了解别人的心。

自：小鸟游 纺

世上并非所有痛苦都可以纾解。不会所有人都活得幸福快乐，幸福快乐的人，也并非每时每秒都幸福快乐。

自：小鸟游 纺

你要懂得别人为什么悲伤，才知道如何去拥抱那份悲伤。

自：小鸟游 纺

你要知道别人希望的是什么，才知道是什么让他绝望。你懂得别人怎样去爱，才懂得别人为什么悲伤。

自：小鸟游 纺

只有当你真正明白了这些事之后，你才能够知道自己该做什么。

自：小鸟游 纺

你知道了别人怎样爱着你，你又会怎样去爱别人呢？

夜已经很深了。

环趴在床上，把国王布丁玩偶紧紧搂在怀里。毯子从他身上滑了下去，落到了地上，他也没在意。

隐约察觉到社长和百百说的是差不多的意思，可是脑袋里还是乱的，无法判断，也无法比较。

为什么所有人都如此苛刻？为什么不能直接告诉我该这样该那样，我照着做，不就好了？

环咕哝着，把手机丢到一边。听见有人传来RC，又拿回来。

是纺的消息：抱歉被社长中断了谈话，现在已经开车往宿舍走了。壮五很快就到，请环也早点休息。

环于是关了RC界面，打开了最近同学中间流行的横版格斗游戏。半夜了，竞技场里依然熙熙攘攘，新房间开了就被填满，公共频道里对话飞个不停。

环随机加了个房间，五分钟就被杀到惨败。房主毫无礼貌地用颜文字比了个中指，环也回了个炸弹，退了出来。

他又打开了单机跑酷游戏。

第一个弯道就转错了方向。怪兽追上来，将他的人物抓起，连衣带裤吃掉，发出一声刻意做得并不逼真的惨叫。

环的手指在应用列表上划来划去，最终熄灭了手机屏幕，把自己浸在黑暗里。

黑暗也绝非完全。

他的床对面，脚踝高处的电源接口处，永远有那一盏黄豆大的夜灯。柔和，不刺眼，是为他抵挡噩梦与恐惧的不动的明尊。出外景时他会把它拔下来，装在包里，夜晚插进酒店的插座。它给了他一点儿光，又留给分室而居的壮五以足够的黑暗，使他们虽需求有异，却能各自安睡。

他想要什么？

我需要一盏小灯，他需要什么？

环发了一会儿呆，重新点亮了手机。

打开了RC，百的对话框浮在上头。他点开了最近一条消息：是一个链接。

娱乐>偶像团体>主题：笑颜 眼泪 你真实的一切我都愿守候 [MEZZO”/5号楼]

0>匿名 官方开投票了，征集纪念特番上要唱的曲目，果然没有恋欠片，也没有missu

新开一楼，供大家随便讨论。老样子，没别的规矩，可以舔糖，也可以抱团取暖。MZ唯适当照顾大团粉和别家情绪，不发表过激言论，给自家招黑。官方有准确消息前，禁提解散。

希望大家相处愉快。

环耸了耸眉毛。

倒也不是第一次看这种论坛上的讨论帖，但种种代称缩写、粉丝黑话，给本来就不喜欢阅读的他增添了更多麻烦。上次看到这种论坛帖子，还是在教室里，几个男生围着手机，一边露出奇怪笑容，一边向他们这边张望。他抢了手机过来看，发现是篇语焉不详的三流杂志文章，暗示大和和共演女优的的地下恋情。他自是没当真，还和同学们开起了玩笑。结果很快被一织发现，让他劈头盖脸地骂了一顿。

这种帖子，难道不都是没头没脑的八卦？

可是标题本身，是《恋爱碎片》中的一句歌词。标题后面，明白地写着MEZZO”的名字。

胸口某处微微发紧。环继续往下读。

1>匿名 有新楼了，感谢楼主><

投票这个选项设置倒是不出所料，我赶紧又刷了一下官网，还是没有正式消息……MZ的logo也还挂着没撤……

哎，等着另一只鞋子落下来的感觉太难受了

2>匿名 看开点，一起找点糖吃吧！

我刚刚又复习了冠番11期，太可爱了。掐大腿那里看多少次都觉得太可爱了

3>匿名 哈哈哈那里环都喊出来了啊！看来是真掐ww

4>匿名 肯定是真掐啊，我们环不就是这种人，聊着聊着差点把自己电视剧后面的部分都给剧透了ww壮五坐他旁边不就是时刻准备着应付这种场面www

5>匿名 他的紧急应对方式就是狠狠地掐大腿吗wwwww

6>匿名 掐完以后两个人的表情才是亮点！壮五一脸抱歉，环疼得眼泪汪汪地跟他对视，两个人都特别无辜>< 哎，天啊（捧心）

怎么，粉丝们看节目都这么仔细的啊？环懵懵地眨着眼睛。

说起来那天真的超疼啊！回家一看，腿上都青了一块。所以说小壮这个人太可怕了，下手根本不知道轻重。

唉。

环把下巴搁进国王布丁的细绒，手指往下划。

7>匿名 说得我也想去复习冠番了

8>匿名 >7 去嘛去嘛，一起找糖啊

9>匿名 >8 还是算了，吃糖的时候是甜的，甜味过去了就只觉得心里很苦

10>匿名 >9 咳，别说这个

11>匿名 >10 对不起……

环揉了揉眼睛。

或许知道粉丝们开心些什么，也知道她们难过些什么。

大概是今天经历了太多事，大喊大叫了太多次，也流了太多的眼泪。眼球后面酸酸地痛着。明天反正是休息日，就这样丢下手机，直接趴着睡过去，醒来再看，也是可以的。已经很久没有人训斥自己，也已经很久没有玩手机玩到深夜过了。

粉丝们没有一直维持悲伤的气氛，冷了一会儿，就又重新聊起来了。

看看当时的发帖时间，已经是凌晨两点，但仍有几个人在楼里，你一句我一句地翻着旧的影像资料，像松鼠在落叶里翻刨橡子一样，回味陈年的蜜糖。

15>匿名 追剧这几期都好可爱的><三月说MZ的电视剧开播当天，所有人都在宿舍一起看了wwwww后来每周能追的人都会实时追，在客厅里开着大电视，成年组还会开啤酒，厉害的镜头一出来大家直接干杯wwww

不过壮五肯定是缩在房间里不出来的吧（爆笑）我赌一块钱，环大概看得很开心wwww

16>匿名 我们大团到底是不是当红偶像啊，做这种高中男生一样的事wwww

17>匿名 >16 要说当红偶像的典范，你想象一下TRIGGER住一起并且互相追剧的场景

18>匿名 >17 想了一下，笑出声……

19>匿名 我大团本来就弥漫着一股健全高中男生的气息，没毛病

20>匿名 >19 踢走leader和一织就可以完美冒充高中生组合了

21>匿名 >20 Leader就算了踢走一织是要怎样啊！笑死我了wwwww

是要怎样啊！环也跟着笑了，想着，睡醒了也要拿这个帖子给大和和一织看看。

平时遇到粉丝，无非是在上学放学的路上，看到他就高声尖叫；或者在电视台的出口，面前隔着一道安防带，见他出来了，就向前倾着身子，踌躇犹豫地，道一声“辛苦了，晚安，以后也多多加油”。

而现在在论坛里看到的粉丝，却和他班里的同学们没什么两样。课间嬉笑玩闹，讲无聊笑话，从笔记本上撕纸揉团，互相丢来丢去。

可是却又如此认真地看着我们。

环跟着粉丝们一起回顾过去的冠名节目，看得津津有味。进度条继续向下，粉丝们一直轻松愉快地聊着番组，聊到当时的半夜三四点，大家互道晚安，分别入眠。

下一个回帖，到了五点左右。

先是一个问题：睡不着，楼里还有人醒着吗？

没有人回答她。

于是十五分钟后，她发了下一贴，很长很长。

39>匿名 天快亮了，这里可能没别人了吧。

抱歉占用了楼里的地方，但我实在没有地方说话了。天亮前我就申请删除。

我是一家小首饰店的老板。今天下午，正一个人闲坐着，店里进来了一个年轻女孩，一看就是学生。

我的店面附近有学校，平时也经常有高中女生来逛逛。但我这里大部分是设计师品牌，材料比较好，价格稍贵一点儿，学生们看得多，买得比较少，几个常客我都认识。这个女孩子是第一次来，看校服也是附近那所高中的。她在我店里转了一圈，我就陪在她旁边。

最后她停在耳钉柜面前了，站了好久，才开口问我，说，能不能试一下。我说，没问题，要试哪个颜色？她奇怪地犹豫起来，很少有人在试戴时就如此犹豫。于是我建议她，要不要试试紫色？她说紫色很好……蓝色也很好。能不能每种颜色试一只呢？

我就帮她戴上了。她肤色很白，两个颜色都很衬。我就说，两副都满意的话，不妨考虑一起带走。她小声回答我，身上钱不多，只够买一对。

我说，那就再分别试试吧，挑一副更喜欢的。

她不回答我，也不动手摘耳钉。她一直对着镜子看，看了很久，然后轻轻地问我：您不觉得，就现在这个样子，是最漂亮的吗？

我问她：你也是MEZZO”的粉丝吗？

她转过头来，愣愣地看着我，突然就哭了。

眼泪大颗大颗地往下滚，比她耳垂上的奥地利水晶要亮得多。

我也跟她一起哭了。我俩拥抱在一起，越哭越大声。好像吓走了几个客人……但是顾不上了。

她跟我说，她原来有一个男朋友，因为她一有时间就去追演唱会，他们吵架分手了。为什么会这样呢？她抱着我哭，一遍遍地问我，为什么会这样呢？我好爱他们，为什么会爱得这么痛呢？为什么都已经这么痛了，我还是这么爱他们呢？

最后我卖了一只蓝色和一只紫色给她，收了成本价。剩下来的两只，我自己戴回来了。晚上回家卸妆的时候看到，一下子又感慨万千，在电脑前面坐下来，和大家一起，把手上能看的视频全都看了一遍。不知不觉就到这个时间了……

希望没有人看到这些……不，希望有人看到。


	14. Chapter 14

环捧着手机呆住了。

夜依然霎静。隔着几重墙壁，有人轻轻地咳嗽，遥远又轻微。

国王布丁的躯干被他紧紧地压在身子底下，朝天翘着短短的四肢。

40> 匿名 太好了，没有人在。我很快就去申请删除。

41> 匿名 >40  不好意思，有人在。

刚刚做了个噩梦，醒了睡不着，刷了刷论坛，一不小心看到了您的故事。

可以问您的店在哪里吗？方便的话，想去照顾生意。

42> 匿名 >41  对不起，或许破坏了您的心情吧。我也是很作，明明说了会申删，却还是希望能有人看到，能有人和我说说话。

至于店址，谢谢您的心意，还是不用了。我在这里发帖，也不是这个目的。

说不定睡一觉起来我就离开这楼，再也不回来了呢。

43> 匿名 >42  不用说对不起，我懂您的心情。但是，您这段内容违反楼规，不知道别人起床了看到您的话，会是什么反应。

上午店还开吗？能睡的话就睡一会儿吧。

我在学校附近买混合果汁的时候，也会要蓝莓加葡萄。店员会问我说，你确定吗，很酸哦？我说，确定。

可是真的好酸呀。酸得泪都要掉下来的程度。

44> 匿名  >43  我明白，谢谢您的提醒。

店里只有我一个人，上午就暂时歇业吧。

等一下就去睡一会儿，希望能睡着。

45> 匿名 拥抱您。

我起床去工作了。希望晚上回来，还能看到您。

虽然现在说这个有点奇怪，但是，还是想说…… MEZZO” 一生推！我是认真的。

46> 匿名 >45  路上小心！

47> 匿名 洗了把脸回来，脑袋又变得清醒了。还是睡不着。

想想看，说不定是壮五要走了吧。那样的话，大团还好，提拔一个新成员就行了，但是 MEZZO” 肯定没法维持了。壮五大家都明白，本来就是有钱人家少爷，年轻的时候做两年偶像，说不定玩够了，就回去继承家业了。

如果不加新人进来，说不定过十年以后，还能邀壮五回来上个综艺。六个人坐长沙发一头，壮五坐另一头，穿着白西装，干净整齐，完全是成功的社会精英。

壮五会说，当年啊，环君还是个不懂事的高中生呢。

环说不定也会说，当年的小壮，也不过是个认真过头，不会开玩笑的僵硬的成年人。

所有人会哈哈地笑，说，是啊，都是过去了。

……写下这些字的时候，莫名其妙地又掉眼泪了。

这个画面好真实，简直自己就要相信了。

不，不要这样。

我还想再听他们唱歌、只是想再听到他们站在一起唱歌……

我要去给事务所写抗议信。现在就去。

环把手机摔了出去。

挂着大串挂饰的手机落进堆积的被子里，低电量的红灯微弱地闪烁。

帖子下面还有洋洋洒洒数十页内容，有过辩论，有过争吵，有过来自其他粉丝的指责，也有来自过路者的冷嘲热讽。有人说作为粉丝不能这样给偶像添麻烦；有人说只是申诉自己的愿望而已，如果事务所还想以商业利益作为考量，就必须考虑粉丝的声音。有人讥笑投票只是形式，曲目肯定早就内定；也有人信誓旦旦，认为以小鸟游事务所的一贯作风，会愿意给粉丝一个机会。

到最后也没有一致的定论，但响应倡议的人有很多。小鸟游事务所的投诉信箱收到了爆炸量的邮件，就像一织所了解到的。两天后，她们又在争取得来的“其它曲目”选项下——依旧伴随着没玩没了的争执——选择了《 miss you… 》来集票。

环快速地翻了几页，没再往下看。

心里忽然升起一股烦躁，令他无法继续下去。

歌是注定无法播出了。因为设备故障，整个节目的录制时间大大超出预计。后面还排着更重要的节目档，制作组无法延长摄影棚使用，负责人一直在向三组偶像和经纪人道歉。紧张的时间堪堪够录完几首非唱不可的全团曲目和 TRRIGER 、 Re:vale 的 guest 曲目；那一首没有唱完的《 miss you… 》，再也没有重录的机会了。

一切努力都白费了。再怎么哭过，伤心过，写信抗议过，也不可能再听到 MEZZO” 了。他们会带着满腔的希望等到节目播出那天，然后随着进程，一分一分变得失望。

是我在辜负别人的期待吗？

可我又做错了什么呢？

小壮不会走的。他不喜欢家，不喜欢他爸爸。除了这里，他已经没别处可去了。

可是那个虚构的场景中，仿佛根植着某种确定的真实——某种令他无法否认的真实。

环心神不定地伸长胳膊，在床边的地板上摸矿泉水瓶。平素都在那儿的，今天却什么也没有。

有一个空的碳酸饮料瓶，里头只剩一股黏腻的甜味，一滴液体都倒不出。

他爬下床，光着脚走去厨房。冰箱里也没有水，没有碳酸饮料，没有牛奶。只有大和的啤酒，三罐，冰凉凉地排列在外扇上。

夜晚过半，黎明已经比子夜更近。

环烦躁地喝了几口水管里的水，回到屋子里，发现零食储备竟然也在同一时间告罄。

他躺下来，辗转片刻，只听到浑身的血管难以忍受地鼓噪着，根本无法入睡。

几分钟过去，他爬起来，随便换了帽衫外套，拿上了钱包。

路灯很亮，而夜很暗。

初春的夜兀自冰凉；环缩了缩脖子，紧紧前襟，风却仍旧往胸口里漏。

彻夜经营的便利店在三个街区之外。隔着玻璃门，看见值班店员站着打起瞌睡，时不时脑袋向下一沉，随即猛地被自己惊醒。

环进去的时候，头顶上方响起柔和悦耳的风铃。

橙色的，咖啡色的，奶油色的，透明的。环从一排饮料瓶中拿出两个，结了账往外走。走了两步又兜回来，移到平素放着布丁和牛奶糖的，他最熟悉的那个货架。

有个女孩子站在那边，不经意地打量了他一眼。

她穿着短裙，长丝袜用袜带吊着。身量不高，鞋跟却高。上身罩了一件短夹克，比起御寒，更是要突出腰线的意思。长头发高高地扎束着，手背上有暗红的纹身贴花。

第一眼是不经意的，而第二眼便钉在了他身上了。

“四叶环？”

她说。

环手里拿着一包消化酵母糖，转过身来，见她正直勾勾地盯着自己。

直呼姓名，颇有一些冒犯意味。他没答应，但他转过头来，她也确认是他了。她的眉头死死地拧住了，像是马上要发怒的表情。 

“你怎么在这里？”

她问得理直气壮，又咄咄逼人。

环愣住了。

“你，”他被女孩问得慌张，手里的糖也不知要不要放下，“你是谁啊？……”

“我是谁跟你没有关系。你怎么在这里？你不是未成年吗？一个人跑出来干什么？明天的工作呢？”

“明天是休日……也不用去学校。”

环磕磕巴巴地回答。

她到底是谁？

女孩依旧怀疑地打量着他，从头到脚。

“我问你，——”

她进了一步；环被她的气势逼得退了一步。

“ MEZZO” 真的要解散了吗？ ”

“不，没有……”

几乎是下意识的否认。

“现在已经停止活动了吧？”

“……经纪人说、我不能回答这样的问题。”

总算想起了标准答案。而女孩没有一点买账的意思，涂得细长的眉坚硬地一竖。

“还有下次活动吗？”

环沉默着，因为无法开口欺骗。

沉默便是一个确凿的答案。

“为什么……”

她不再看着环，眼睛望向别处：

“为什么会变成这样？”

环无法回答。

“因为你吗？”

环咬紧了嘴唇，唇齿都颤抖。女孩的眼神忽地又灼在他身上了，已经把一瞬间的闪烁消化殆尽，而换上了燃烧着的愤怒。

“还能因为谁？我早就知道。”

她冷冰冰地扫了一眼环面前的货架。

“你大半夜到底出来干什么？买布丁？多大人了，吃不够的吗？要是娱记抓到你深夜不归怎么办，你知道后果吗？”

环傻呆呆地站在原地，手脚都不知该怎么摆。

她的怒火来得突然而汹涌，让他不知该怎么回应，甚至已经忘记了逃跑。

“这位客人……”

听见争吵的声音，夜班男店员慌慌张张从柜台后面出来了。女孩却更生气了，横了店员一眼，一把将他推了个趔趄，继续对着环喊叫。

“就是因为你这么幼稚所以 MEZZO” 才要解散的吧？是不是？你说话啊？ ”

环手里的瓶子掉在地上，骨碌碌滚出老远。

“你的小壮从没有怪过你吧？他就是这种人啊，你抱怨他叫你起床太早，他还会说对不起呢。你想过他的心情吗？哦，当然，我知道的，你也不是故意的。你现在一个人上舞蹈番，照样给别人摆脸色。你到底有没有想过别人都怎么看你？”

“客人，请不要这样……”

“明明就是不懂事，粉丝还都说你真性情，什么叫真性情？上节目的时候旁若无人地打哈欠，该说的话不该说的话都一股脑地说了，就是真性情？一天到晚给别人添麻烦自己还不当一回事，就是真性情？怎么了，哭什么啊？已经没有 MEZZO” 了你到现在才哭吗？ ”

她越说越快，声音也变尖了。

“就是因为这样，你妹妹才不肯来找你的吧？！”

“请您冷静——”

男店员终于设法抓住了她的肩膀，把她向后拉了一点。

她真真切切地发着怒，胸口剧烈起伏，无法平复。头上的黑蝴蝶发饰狂乱地颤着，脸上让泪抹出一整片脏污。

“对不、起，……”

环整张脸哭得不成样子，哽咽说不出整句。

“跟我说对不起有什么用吗？！你对壮五去说啊？你说了他就只好原谅你了吧？不管让他多难受了，你说对不起，他就没办法再向你发脾气了吧？”

“我……”

“可是 MEZZO” 都已经 ——”

“不，我，对……不起，……”

音节都没法连续地发出来了。所有的东西都拥挤在眼眶鼻腔一带了。

“你，你也很难受吧？我知道，你很难受吧……”

环颤巍巍地抬起手，指尖在空中不精确地悬浮着，指向她的耳垂。

“我知道，你喜欢……你很喜欢 MEZZO” 的，对吧 …… 我 —— 知道你的，这对，耳钉 ……”

女孩后退了，鞋跟猛地戳在地上。

蓝色和紫色的奥地利钻石被切割出细密的棱角，在灯下莹着温润光泽。

“对不起，——”

环还在哭着，说两个字就要使劲抽一抽鼻子。

“你、你也是学生吧？这么、晚了，……有人、有人陪你吗……快回去，回家去吧……”

女孩咬着嘴唇，然后咬上了手背。

泪大颗地掉在暗红的蝴蝶花上，氤氲成黑。

她踉跄后退，撞在架子上，撞掉了一地糖果，然后掩住了脸，转身夺路而逃。

剩下环一个人，高大的个子，在哪儿哭，都十分累赘。

街上什么人都没有，只有天亮前晦暗不明的灰的夜色，两边压迫的树影，和向着街心倾斜的电杆。

环走着哭着，已经不知道脚是朝着哪个方向了。

啜泣了一会儿，变成嚎啕，嚎得哑了，又变回低泣。

不能更委屈了，不能更难受了。

已经在大声地哭了，心里却更尖厉地嘶吼着。

不管走到哪儿，街道都空荡荡的。黎明到来前，路上空无一人。

她是那么喜欢 MEZZO” ——可是她那么痛地骂我。

正是因为她那么喜欢我们，所以才会那样骂我吧？

我总想让小壮夸我——凭什么啊？

不知有多少次了，在旅馆房间里，在突然漫起来的寂寞和恐惧里，我会爬下床，摸进他的被子，贴上他，手脚冰冷。

他会惊醒，会问我，怎么了，做噩梦了？

如果我点头，他就不会再责怪我。我想要贴着他，他就让我贴着，一直等到我的脚变暖。不管我是真的做了噩梦，还是说谎。

多少次我觉得，已经很努力了，不足的地方也没办法了，小壮会替我补足的。别人都说我们是互补的不是吗？小壮本来就比我厉害多了，不是吗？

可是和我在一起，他是那么提心吊胆啊——如果我走着走着，转头一看，发现他不在了——那么一定是他落在了后面的哪里，向着什么道歉。

我会不知道吗？

全都知道啊。

在我生气得走投无路的时候，他为我站出来了，甚至对他爸动手了——是因为我们说好了，他会站在我面前，替我生气的啊。

那方法一点儿都不高明。过激得可怕。

可是他也尽力了不是吗？

我做了什么呢？

我就只能哭——像个傻瓜蛋一样哭，然后对他说——

“ MEZZO” 解散吧”。

我甚至都没有感谢他，甚至都没有夸奖他一句啊……

就算我喜欢他，又怎么样呢？

就是因为我这么幼稚，这么蠢，大家才没法信任我的吧？

就是因为我这么差劲，才会一直失去喜欢的人——妈妈，理，然后现在——

天大亮了，泪也几乎流尽了。

远天云絮零散，世界清冷。初升的太阳站在山峦绝顶，有一丝光芒穿越万丈，微弱而坚强地刺透阴霾。

金白色的光镌上环泪痕斑驳的脸，乱糟糟的头发，和脏污的前襟。

他的眼角一贯向下垂着，成不耐烦或不高兴的样子。而如今双眼肿胀通红，只漫出无法消解的悲伤和委屈。

他在小河边的草坡上，青草新鲜，沾着晨露。正是在这条河边，他曾和壮五一起度过休日。天传递来了理的消息，而他高兴得忘形了，嬉笑玩闹拉拉扯扯中，两人就都掉到了河中。掉下去了他还在放声大笑，笑壮五呛了两口水慌张的样子；他弯着腿，假装被水没顶，可岸边其实很浅，他站直之后，水刚刚到胸膛。

壮五惊惶的失措的表情，确认了安全之后放心舒展开的表情，笑着说“从没这么胡闹过“、有点担忧又藏不住喜悦的表情，重叠着在他面前闪过。

晨光铺在水面上，成起伏的金鳞。

“……我不要，”他双手抱着腿，脸埋在两膝，“不要……”

含糊得不成句子，连自己也听不懂。

“别怕，——”

脑海中骤然闪过的熟悉的声音，让环静下来了。

“哥哥，别怕。”

少女的嗓音是清越的，轻轻叩击他的灵魂。

“在我很小的时候，爸爸喝醉了回家，朝我们举起酒瓶……那时候，是哥哥站出来，用身体挡着我和妈妈。哥哥很笨拙，但是，哥哥一直在保护着我们。”

“可是，”环口中喃喃地，“那有用吗？妈妈还是死了，理还是走了啊……”

“是的，妈妈还是死了，我也不能留在哥哥身边了。可是，当爸爸举起酒瓶的时候，哥哥挡在我们面前了。那就是我们想要的。”

少女的指腹温暖，抚过他脆弱而湿润的心。

“哥哥，那就是我们想要的。”

草坡上落了零星的粉白樱瓣，让风一吹，又飘摇起飞。

环揉了揉眼睛，头从膝间抬起，看着自己的双手。

手指瘦长，骨节明显；指根处的皮肤因长期练舞，而磨得厚重坚硬。

他看着手指收回，握成空心——再猛地攥紧，成坚实的拳头。

世界原是阴暗的，只有身后这条小路，让神迹眷顾着，被金色晨曦洒出斑斓。

好像依稀中听见陆的声音，在哪儿唱着歌。

那也不止是陆的声音——是他们一起的声音，其中也掺着他自己的——

当你犹豫不前的时候

就由我给你勇气 感觉到吧 ——

必须回家了。

环站起来。

低着头进了玄关，鞋子脱掉之后，抬头才看见所有人都聚在客厅里，怪异的眼神朝他望着。同伴们应是刚醒，各自穿着形制不同的睡衣。像被谁一声招呼之下，刚刚从被窝里爬起，跑到客厅里集合。

“……回来了一个。”

大和的语气难以想象地严峻。

“壮呢？” 


	15. Chapter 15

环一愣。

低头看了看玄关，看了看鞋柜。每个人的鞋子都在，唯独没有壮五的黑色短靴。

“……不知道，……他没回来？”

所有人的眉头都皱紧了。

“他不是和你一起出去的？”

环眼睛睁大了，口中结舌。

“……喂。经纪人，对不起，还在睡吗？我是三月。”

一片沉默中，三月接通了电话。

“昨晚是你送壮五回来的吗？和社长一起，送到宿舍门口了对吧？不到一点钟？明白了。我们起来之后就没看到他。没关系，你先别急。可能是出去买东西了。我们再联络一下看看。”

“……他没回来过。”

环声音低低的。

“那个时候，我还醒着。他没回来过。”

“怎么会，”陆的眼中都是哀痛，“怎么会一个人走掉呢……明明环向他说了对不起……”

Nagi转向环。

“Tamaki。你呢？你去了什么地方？”

环攥着拳头，低着头，没有回答。

“还是没接？”

三月看着又一次给壮五拨出电话的一织；一织摇了摇头。

“我出去找。”

环扭头就要往外冲。

“等等，”大和喊他，“你至少给手机充充电带上，我们早上也找不到你——”

环却已经三两步冲出了门。

他冲到院门口，便停下来了，眼睛朝逆光的方向望着。

大家乱糟糟地跟着他跑出来，也都在他身后站住了。

他们要找的人，分明就在那里。青白外套，垂着头，靠着隔壁人家的院墙站着，身影伶仃单薄。

肉眼可见的疲累，一目了然的憔悴。

壮五始终没朝家的方向望。或许因为阳光是自这个方向过来，而一晚没睡的眼睛，已经承受不了这般刺痛。

或许是因为怕看见谁出来，就再也没办法离开。

一织沉默地掏出手机，按下重拨按钮。

他们看着壮五从口袋里拿出手机，低头望着屏幕。手机在他掌心振动着，他却始终没有按下接听。

指间垂下的紫色挂饰，是组合最早发售的一批周边。金属镂刻的IDOLiSH7字样，尽头垂下属于他自己的mf标志。

手机振动停止了，被他放回了衣袋。

太阳又爬升了一点儿，他仿佛也注意到了。

在众目睽睽下，他转过了身。背向着家，也背着光，抬起脚步。

一步一步，沉重而犹豫，时而夹杂半步的距离，磕磕绊绊。

像杀伐结束时，兵士一人离开战场。脚下淋漓地淌着血，体力将尽，又无家可归。

一只手抓住他胳膊的时候，他兀自在恍惚中，颤颤巍巍地，抬起脚，尚未落下。

那只手一把攥住他，用刻骨疼痛的力道，迫使他转过身，然后——紧抱他在怀中。

“环、君……”

身体一下子绷紧，像鱼骤然陷入围网。

“没有别人，小壮……街上没有别人。”

环喃喃地，在他耳边念着。

壮五的僵硬稍稍舒缓了一点；而环的手臂收得更紧。

“为什么……为什么回来了？”

不会再问他为什么彻夜不归，为什么要走了。

那些是已经知道的。

都是已经知道的。

壮五沉默了很久，才慢慢地开口讲话。

声音中有种深植的虚弱，是疲倦的、重病的人所惯有的。

“你昨晚，关了手机吗？理妹妹找不到你。”

“理……理吗？”

环怔了一下，想到了半夜出门前被丢在床上，闪着低电的手机。

“应该……应该是没电了……”

“九条前辈给她留言，说昨天和你一起上节目，你遇到了很难过的事。希望理妹妹方便的时候，给你打个电话。”

壮五好像是调整了不畅的呼吸，也像是轻轻地叹了口气。

“她在国外，有时差，看到消息以后，也顾不上这边的时间，给你拨了好多次电话。可是你一直关机。她只好打给我……还好，我醒着。”

壮五慢慢地说着。

“对不起呀，环君。你的电话，总是被我接到……”

环用力地摇着头。

“不，不。不要道歉。如果不是小壮醒着，就没有人接到理的电话了。”

环在他耳边，呓语一样地说着。

“你是为了告诉我这个，回来了，对吗？是为了我，回来了——对吗？”

环的声音剧烈地抖，仿佛震颤得怀里壮五的身体也一并发抖。

壮五颤抖着，却始终没有做声，沉默得比平时更加固执。

“没关系，你不说话也没关系，我知道你很难受，很难受，我知道的。很难受的话，会不想说话吧……那就不说话，不用说话。”

环的手放在壮五的后脑，固执地禁锢着他。

“对不起，小壮，我知道对不起没有用，我说对不起，或许让你更难受了吧……可是，对不起……不要走……你很喜欢大家的，不是吗？你不想走的，不想的……你不想回家去，不想听你爸爸的话……”

搂得太紧，让壮五的呼吸心跳都传达得更加剧烈。

“你是为了唱歌，才从家里跑出来的，对吧……你还想唱歌的，对吗？你想和我们在一起的吧？小壮离开了这里，就没有地方去了吧……这里已经是你的家了，对吗？”

鼻子又酸起来了。环努力地忍着。

本以为流了一夜，几近流干的泪，竟然这么快，就又复甦在泉眼中。

“要是没有MEZZO”，大家都会很难过，但是小壮你，一定比任何人都难过吧……我知道你很难过，所以留在这里吧，留在这里养伤也好……我们会跟你在一起的……好吗？”

壮五或许在哭吧。

他的手抓着他的衣服。隐忍不发的声音，震颤的肩膀，头顶永远捋不平顺的发，全都收在他怀里，温顺而易碎。

环颤颤巍巍地，一只手抬起来，放在壮五的后脑，让他隐藏得更深。

难过的话，就哭吧。

小壮说过，过了二十岁，已经不会在人前哭了。

我说过，你想哭的时候，我会替你哭的。

可是，就像你没办法真的替我生气一样，我也没办法真的替你哭。

我也好难过好难过，在这个你已经决定要走，而最终回来了的时候。可是你一定更难过吧——否则怎么会想要离开这里，想要离开大家呢？

至少今天，我会忍住。我决定了的，在你哭的时候，我不要再哭了。

对不起，我要违背同你许下的诺言了。

我不想再做替你哭的人了。

我想做在你哭的时候，能抱着你的那个人啊——

“小壮。”

环轻轻地，重复着，一直不停地问着。

“不要走了，好吗……答应我，好吗？”

壮五微弱地，几乎无法察觉地，在他胸口，点了点头。


	16. Chapter 16

“早安。”

“哟！Morning, Sougo.”

壮五从房间里出来，首先面对的便是Nagi。大家基本上都在客厅里了，看壮五终于走出了屋子，便各自例行道早。

他举手投足间都有些犹豫不安，可是被所有人心照不宣地忽略。他们努力维持平日的轻松活泼——虽然并非所有人都能成功，陆就失败了。他的眼睛老是不住朝壮五瞟着，被发现了就生硬地扭过头去。

百叶窗升上去了，斜光温和地铺了一层在餐桌上。视厨师和品尝者的心情，宿舍的早餐偶尔会丰盛到像今天这样不像话的程度。南瓜汤冒着热腾腾的气，更要紧的是那种烈日般的黄澄颜色。三个早餐汉堡矮矮地叠在盘子里，松饼则分别装盘，口味竟然还不止一种。班尼迪克蛋是壮五喜欢的，也恰好放在他的位子前面：上面没有浇柠檬黄色的荷兰汁，却是有一管辣酱放在边上。

环也从厨房里端着蔬菜沙拉出来了，朝壮五点了点头。

在大家的长期说教下，环已经养成了主动道早安的习惯，壮五甚至已经准备好了回答，可是环却并没有开口。他奇怪地害着羞，刻意别过了眼神，加快了步子，一溜烟跑过，到桌边坐下。

众人依次落座。壮五依旧在桌子一角。

搬进宿舍后不久，座位就自然而然地固定下来了。壮五、环、Nagi在一边，三月、陆、一织在另一边；22岁的leader在大家的起哄下，打横坐在了最里头。事后他发现这个宝座甚好，从来不必被人使唤去厨房拿东西。而壮五和三月主动坐在了靠外的桌角，是为了随时可以替大家服务。

座位维持了一年有余，直到他和环之间出了事。那之后，一织和环换了座位。直到今日，也还没有交换回来。

席上过分安静，与丰盛的食物并不相称。照旧是三月，左右望了一望，开启了话题。

“今年樱花开得真早啊，外面的街上已经连成片了。春天真的来了啊——”

大和噗嗤笑了一声。

“笑什么啊大叔？春季是必须谨慎对待的季节，防流感病毒更要防花粉！陆，说你呢。替换的口罩带够了吗？”

“放心吧，我都装好了。”

回答的却是一织。

“好的，不愧是我弟弟。说到你，一织，毕业致辞准备好了？”

“嗯。”

“什么时候弄的啊？”环咬着饼皮，扭着脖子看着一织。

“上课和工作的间隙，就是你没完没了烦我的时候。”

“真不愧是Iori，完全符合优等生的人设。”

“那可是作为毕业生代表在典礼上致辞的优等生哦！Nagi，你知道这在日本代表着什么吗？”

“Oh，Mitsuki，我知道的。动画里常有，虽然并不会播出致辞的过程。如果我也能去现场就好了。Iori的毕业典礼，你会出席对吗？”

“哈哈哈，阿三你要是哭了，我可是会在你旁边拍照的。”

“哎，希望吧，我尽量不……谁说我要哭啊大叔！我为什么要哭啊！”

“不是你要不要的问题，你就是会哭吧。”

“烦死了！你也会作为环的父兄代表到场吧，给我认真一点啊！”

三月把纸巾团成了一团，朝大和丢过去。

“好羡慕哦，有人会为织织哭。和哥到时候也为我哭，好不好？”

“哈？”大和尴尬地一顿，“你又不用致辞，我为什么要哭？”

“不用致辞你就不哭啊？你对我的感情就是那样的程度哦。”

众人都忍俊不禁，三月更是毫不留情地大笑。

“哈哈哈，大和哥现在的表情好可爱哦！”

“陆你不要也起哄……”

“要是Tamaki愿意，可以在我们自己的番组上做毕业致辞哦。”

“咦？Nagi这个主意不错哎。我去和制作人提一下。”

“我也觉得这个提案不错。哥哥，请顺便跟经纪人也说一声吧。”

“啊，真好啊！我也想发言！我从来都没有做过毕业致辞呢！”

“不如说您根本没怎么上过学吧。”

“陆陆想发言啊？那你替我吧。”

“那怎么行啊，毕业是很重要的场面，怎么能让别人替你呢！你还想不想让大和哥哭啦！”

“谁答应你们要哭了……”

“真的要致辞啊？”环仰着脖想了想，“还是小学的时候，我营养餐吃得干净，老师表扬过我。那之后，我就没有在很多人面前讲过话了。”

“我倒是经常在社区的烹饪教室上对着一群主妇讲话。”

“所以现在才变成名MC了吗？”

“跟那个没关系啦。”

“如果需要的话，可以找我帮忙。我很习惯公开发言。”Nagi把刀叉放下，“我猜Sougo也一样？Sougo也是优等生吧。”

始终一言未发的壮五正切下一角松饼，忽然听到抛来的话题，动作一窒。

许多双眼睛装作不在意、却又难以掩饰彻底地朝这边望着。桌子上方的空气流动，也一时缓慢起来。

空白有点长了。三月正想着要不要接过话，夸奖几句Nagi真金白银的演讲能力，壮五终于开口了：

“嗯。上学时候，成绩还不错，也在学生会做过事。”

他边说着，边看着大家，笑了笑。

“高中，还有上大学的时候，其实都会发言。以前在家里的酒会，偶尔也会被要求即兴讲话。”

“唔，”环有点犹豫地说，“你——你会讲很长吗？”

“嗯？”

壮五一怔。

“你那么一本正经，我怕你说得太久，下面的人会打哈欠哦。”

大家一齐愣了一下，随即哈哈哈地笑。

三月使劲拍环的后备：“知道他一本正经，你就不要开他玩笑啦！”

壮五却像放松了一口紧绷的呼吸，和大家一起笑了起来。倒是环，让三月一说。莫名其妙地把头低到盘子里，开始脸红。

伙伴们不再继续这个话题，有一搭没一搭地说些别的轶事。早餐的最后五分钟沉浸在温吞的气氛里：环没再说话了，低着头，努力把盘子里的几朵西兰花扒进口中。

众人已经各自起身，收拾起自己面前桌上的东西，端着往厨房那边走。

环好不容易咽下了最后几口难吃的蔬菜，抬起眼睛时——看见壮五好像在看着自己。

让环察觉了之后，壮五的眼神欲盖弥彰地荡开了——却又马上意识到了自己的欲盖弥彰似的，目光转回来，对环微微地笑了一笑。

环什么都没想，忽然站起来，越过餐桌，抓住了壮五的手腕。

环的脸上有一分喜悦、一分难以辨明的慌张，和一分组织不出语言的焦躁。口几张几闭，什么都说不出。

壮五的表情也是不明确的：眼睛微微睁大，嘴唇也张开。

他握着他。他让他握着。

长不过几秒钟的僵持，最终以环傻乎乎的笑容告终。

“小壮，”他舌头有点打结地吐出几个字，“你在……真好。”

他跺了一下脚，像是懊悔自己憋了这半天，到底只有这几个字出口。

脸上刚褪下的红又重新涨起来。壮五还没来得及说什么，环已经放开了他，动作过大地端起自己的那一份杯盘，转身就跑。

自：小鸟游 纺

环先生，早安！

自：小鸟游 纺

已经起来了吧？等会儿我会和万理先生一起到宿舍接各位。

自：四叶 环

哦——

经纪人早。

自：四叶 环

早就起来了。

自：小鸟游 纺

环先生，很抱歉。

自：小鸟游 纺

我知道这几天发生了太多的事情，各位理应需要更多的休息。可是行程是早就定好的，很多安排都是和其它事务所的前辈们一起，没办法取消或改期。只好劳烦大家，在这样的情况下也继续工作了。

自：四叶 环

经纪人没有错，不要道歉了

自：四叶 环

总是道歉，就跟小壮一样了

自：四叶 环

不喜欢

自：小鸟游 纺

环先生……

自：小鸟游 纺

环先生，还有一件事情，我思虑再三，还是觉得非和您商量不可。

自：四叶 环

MEZZO”的事吗？

自：小鸟游 纺

是……是的。

自：小鸟游 纺

我昨天和社长认真地讨论过了。近几个月以来，我们已经逐渐淡化了对MEZZO”的宣传。MEZZO”成立的两周年纪念日也快要到了，如果我们再不做任何表示，那么粉丝们大概也能猜到了。

自：小鸟游 纺

所以现在，我不得不来直接询问您的意见。

自：小鸟游 纺

您和壮五先生，到底期望MEZZO“变成什么样子呢？

自：四叶 环

经纪人

问过小壮了吗？

自：小鸟游 纺

还没……

自：四叶 环

经纪人，我们有很多粉丝的

自：四叶 环

我是说MEZZO”

自：四叶 环

你知道的吧

自：小鸟游 纺

嗯，我知道。

万理先生每个月都会制作粉丝俱乐部和线上反响的报告。

自：四叶 环

报告什么的我不太懂

自：四叶 环

但是我知道，MEZZO”不活动了，有很多粉丝都好伤心

自：四叶 环

会哭 会抱在一起大声地哭

自：四叶 环

我第一次知道，有那么多人看着我

自：四叶 环

我也想让MEZZO”回来，想让他们开心

自：四叶 环

可是不行

自：四叶 环

不是小壮不想，也不是我不想，是不行

自：小鸟游 纺

环先生……

自：四叶 环

可是，我最希望开心的人，是小壮

自：四叶 环

我知道他不想解散

自：四叶 环

可是他也很为难，不知道该怎么做

自：四叶 环

经纪人，我想听小壮的

自：四叶 环

如果他想做MEZZO”，我就和他一起

自：四叶 环

如果他不做MEZZO”可以比较开心的话，那就不做吧

自：四叶 环

我很笨，我知道的

自：四叶 环

小壮比我聪明多了

自：四叶 环

我听他的

自：四叶 环

说了好长的话

自：四叶 环

我不擅长说话的

自：四叶 环

经纪人，我说清楚了吗

自：小鸟游 纺

环先生，您的心意，我完全明白了。

自：小鸟游 纺

但是有一点我很担心……

自：四叶 环

你说

自：小鸟游 纺

我相信，壮五先生比任何人都要重视MEZZO”。

自：小鸟游 纺

所以，如果把我这个问题抛给他来决定，说不定他会更为难吧……

自：四叶 环

嗯

是哦

自：四叶 环

经纪人，由我去跟他说吧

自：四叶 环

我会自己去问他的

自：四叶 环

我觉得，这好像是我该做的

自：四叶 环

万一他又哭了，我可以马上跟他道歉，我会陪着他

自：四叶 环

不对，我不会再让他哭了

自：四叶 环

再也不想让他哭了

大和坐在副驾驶上，让花粉呛得鼻子发痒，连着打了好几个喷嚏。乐在他旁边开着车，嫌弃地递过纸巾。

“还没到啊？十前辈怎么跑到这么远的地方。”

“让你开车你说懒得开，废话倒很多。”

“哎，不是我懒，是我实在累死啦。每天对着这群小朋友，哥哥的心都操碎喽。八乙女你心疼心疼我。”

乐哼了一声，却是没再多说什么。

七拐八拐又过了许多路口，终于接近目的地了。乐指了方位，便去找地方停车；大和先下来，朝着龙之介频繁光顾的拉面摊走去。

“……之前有没有找谁聊过？”

还没走到跟前，就听见龙之介在发问。

环在他旁边，面前是已经空掉的汤面碗，双手捧着麦茶的杯子，眼神落在杯心。和他们两个比起来，坐在另一边的三月就显得十分娇小。夜里弥漫着清甜的花香，头顶的小灯边上，绕飞着最早开始活动的昆虫。

大和在他们对面落座，彼此点头示意。

“织织……织织有找我聊过。”

环回答龙之介，却没有抬头。

“一织君啊。他怎么说？”

“他一个劲儿问我，到底是怎么看’喜欢‘这件事的。喜欢上了一起工作的同伴，那工作要怎么办，之类的问题。”

三月叹了口气。“一织啊……谈论恋爱话题，恐怕没有比他更差的人选了。”

“那，环君你是怎么回答的？”

“我根本不会答啊。我冲织织大喊：’我不知道！’然后站起来就跑了。”

“啊……可怜的一织……”

“……这样的话，一织君大概很受伤吧。你这个反应，好像根本拒绝和他聊一样啊。”

“可是我真的不知道……”

“我明白。这种问题，太难处理了。尤其是环君你这么率直的人，喜欢很难遮掩，伤心也写在脸上，不知道的时候就会说不知道，不会骗人。可是在一织君看来，不是就像你在拿他撒气一样吗？有机会的话，跟他道个歉吧。“

环点了点头。

“不要紧。一织我清楚的，你道个歉，他还会趁机说你几句。但是就算你不道歉，他也并没有真正怪你。”三月拍拍环的背，“就算是我那个某些方面异常笨拙的弟弟，也是明白的。”

“织织，这方面很笨吗？”

”笨的岂止是他，“三月笑了，”我也很笨啊！你对面那个刚坐下的大叔看起来好像很聪明的样子，其实也很笨——你翻白眼也没用，我不会收回的。壮五把你的心意告诉我们的时候，我们才恍然大悟，啊，原来是这么回事。——可是随之而来的，就是持续的焦虑。我们不知道该怎么帮你们，就连有用的建议都给不出。”

环低着头，下巴来回蹭着杯沿。

“其实，前几天在事务所，只有我一个人的时候，壮五还来找过我。他一直都在思考，MEZZO”到底要怎么办。”

环转过头，看着三月。

“我问他，你想让环开心吗？他说，嗯。我说，那你必须也要学着开心起来，这才是我们的愿望啊。”

三月仰着头，看着垂帘下露出的小片的夜空，眼神飘荡到远处，用着在空荡荡的训练室里，对壮五开口的语气讲话。

“我对他说，就算真的有一天你不得不离开我们，我们也希望你能笑着，没有遗憾地离开。希望你和我们在一起的时间里，留下了美好的回忆，而不是像那一日一样，沉重而充满悔恨。如果你真的走了，我们恐怕一辈子都要背上伤害了你的痛苦，把你转身离开的那个背影刻在心里，让它成为一辈子的阴影吧。”

“与其说是伤害，”大和突然插嘴，“不如说是爱太重了啊。”

“嗯？”

“我多少能懂，壮当时的心情。听见陆唱歌，听见小环说对不起。反而会觉得，必须走了。”

三月若有所思地点着头。

“你这么一说，我好像也懂了。”

“我不懂。”环闷闷地说，“我是真心地在跟他说对不起。”

“我们都明白。”

三月看着环泛着波纹的眼睛，笑了一下。

“我跟壮五说，不要觉得辜负了环，就是世界末日了啊。世上的事，不是那么极端的。就算MEZZO”真的没有了，就算连IDOLiSH7也没有了，我们也还是同伴啊。走出这间屋子，到处都是暴风雪。我们每个人，都不够勇敢。可是至少我们靠在一起的时候，还可以让彼此温暖。”

一时没有人说话了。

三月揽着环的肩膀，龙之介也加上了自己的手臂。大和把手里的麦茶放在纹理粗糙的木桌上，清了清嗓子。

“小环，我有件事要说。今天也是特地为了这件事，才跟八乙女一起过来的。”

环抬起头来。

“本来我也很犹豫的，因为这是壮的隐私。我不是那种喜欢把别人的隐私挂在嘴上说的人，八乙女也不是。可是无论如何，我们已经拜托百前辈去打听了，今天听到了结果，决定还是要告诉你。虽然壮不会说，但这件事，我觉得你应该知道。”

“什么事啊？”

环仍旧在迷惘。

“新年刚过的那天早上，你到孤儿院去了吧。你带着孩子们玩雪，Nagi和你一起。记得吗？”

“嗯。记得。”

“那天我留在宿舍等壮，是一个管他叫‘少爷’的人送他回来的。我有想过当时他是不是回家了。可是这种话，他不说，我也不想多问。”

环点了点头。

“结果上周一起录回顾节目的时候，八乙女告诉我，新年的时候他和他老爸一起去拜访FSC的逢坂董事长。FSC是TRIGGER最大的赞助商。他从办公室里出来的时候，一晃眼，好像有看到一个像壮一样的人在走廊对面。”

大和手指交叉，眼神和语调都变得严肃。

“我们就一起找到百前辈，打听了一下那天到底发生了什么。百前辈费了一番工夫，找到了一个叫小森的人，是逢坂壮志——壮的老爸的保镖。”

环终于明白过来，抻直了脊背。

“所以，——”他急躁地前倾身体，“到底发生了什么？”


	17. Chapter 17

后台一片忙碌，环一个人对着镜子，把领带重新打了一遍。

前半程不需要穿制服。中间播放短片的时候，他有两分半钟的时间，脱下便装，把学校制服换上，弄得齐齐整整，重新回到演播间。

这种精神漂亮的领带打法，是刚刚从一织那里学会的。他听了龙之介的，在和一织两人独处的时候，开口道歉了。一织皱着眉，根本不知道他为何突然没头没脑的道歉。先是说了一句“为什么”，随后马上就补了一句“算了，不用解释了，原谅你了”。

织织真的没有怪我。

Staff在他身后来来往往，环在镜前仰起脸想着。

学校的同学会看这个节目吗？京太郎那家伙大概会看，鹰次也会吧。班上好些女孩子都会，她们是织织的粉丝。噢，还有和哥的粉丝，Nagi亲的粉丝。谁的都有。说不定也有人是我的粉丝，只是不好意思告诉我。这些人看到学校的制服出现在电视上，会不会觉得好笑啊？

说起来，我是不是又长个了啊。

环伸直了手臂，扯着袖口。肉眼难以察觉，但穿衣的人十分清楚哪里又短了一截。

他偏过头，闻了闻制服的袖子。

壮五帮他熨烫，已经是好久之前的事了。可是直到今日，那股温暖的清香又忽然复甦，随着肢体一扯一动，悄然上升。

“环君？在这儿啊。”

他转过身，看见壮五。

“开场前重新试服装吗？很少见啊。“

“自己的制服，不用试啦。“

“说得也是。”壮五笑了。

“小壮会在开场前找我聊天，才比较少见。”

“是吗？”

“是。”

“对不起，不习惯的话……”

“没有啦。你又道歉。”

壮五蹙着眉笑了，呼出一口气。

“环君穿制服的样子，真的很帅气。“

环傻笑起来。

“你夸我了。”

“记得开镜的时候是先穿便服哦。”

“记得的啦。”

语言又停滞了。这种没话找话的闲谈，他们确实不习惯。

团员中间紧张的气氛扭转了，他们却始终没回到最开始的样子。环懂事多了，不再需要壮五那么多的说教。而真的出了状况不得不补漏的时候，自有其他成员冲在前面，也无需壮五再时刻挂心。

他们也几乎不再单独相处。

尽管时常在同一房间，隔着微妙的空气，眼睛会一边互相躲藏，一边彼此寻找。但是中间总有一个悬而不决的问题，令他们无法坦诚相见。

就算是现在，心理准备做足，开口说话也仍旧需要莫大的勇气。

“小壮……”还是环开口了，“找我有事吧。”

“……嗯。“

“快开场了耶。”

“我知道。”壮五低着头，“录完后说吧。录完了，环君先不要走，在乐屋等我。好吗？”

“关于MEZZO”？”

“……嗯。”

壮五的眼神垂着，游移在鞋尖之间。

“你已经做好决定了吗？“

“我……不，我不能一个人做决定，所以想跟你谈谈……”

环的眼睛也低着，却是看着壮五的发梢。

“那，录完再说吧。”

“……嗯。“

“小壮。”

“嗯？”

“小壮为我做的事，我听说了。”

壮五疑惑地抬起了头。

他并不确定环指的是哪一件；或者说，他根本想不到环会有可能知道那个上午——他从没对任何人描述过的那个上午。

“前天和哥和乐乐告诉我的。可是我回到宿舍，已经好晚了，你都睡了，我想给你发RC，也不知道该说什么……和哥说，你可能不想让我知道，我……”

“环君，”壮五更加茫然，“你说的到底是……”

“……我也不知道我在说什么了。”

壮五笑了。

环的脸上又烫起来，赶紧推着壮五往棚里走。

“好啦！拍完再说啦——不是要提前5分钟进去吗，走啦走啦。”

替换用的服装和小道具都放入了指定位置。音响师最后确认了一次流程中的关键点；7个人在弧形沙发上坐好，挤挤攘攘，膝盖挨着膝盖。

摄像机的小灯闪了一闪，开始运转。导演在同时落下手势。

三月轻车熟路。闭眼又睁眼，家家户户的电视屏幕上，已经播过片头logo。

“欢迎来到你与i7与爱之夜，我们是IDOLiSH7！大和，一织，陆，壮五，环，Nagi，我是MC担当的和泉三月。今天是全长35分钟的直播特别放送，希望您不要被这群人吵到头疼。请您多多关照，多多包涵，多多期待接下来丰富多彩的内容！”

“请多关照！”

“关照哦——”

“那么我们今天的主题是——”

是“学生时代”。

虽说大家一同拍过《爱娜娜学园》的幻想综艺剧，但把“学生时代”这个主题拿到节目当中呈现，还是头一次。三月伶牙俐齿如嚼脆豆，引着大家聊了几句学生时期的回忆，一抬手，镜头切给了大屏幕——赫然呈现在上面的，是戴着围嘴和幼儿园圆帽、睁着大眼镜无辜地望过来的一织的照片。

在哄笑声中一织站起来了，向哥哥提出严正的抗议。而正如他事前所料，这张照片很快在社交网络上引燃了话题。

越来越多的人打开了电视。直播平台上的弹幕数量，也逐渐增多。

陆给出的照片，摄于小学时的某个清早。他背着双肩包，站在家门口，双手都抓在包带上：脸色红润过头了，笑得也十分灿烂。后面渐次展示出来的，是刚刚赢了社区棒球比赛的小学生环、证件照一样端正地在中学校门口留影的壮五、制服华丽得有如宫廷礼服的Nagi，和高中入学时尚比一织要高的三月。最后轮到大和，放出的却是早些时候演学生角色的剧照。这种敷衍的态度遭到了大家一致抨击，三月一声令下，大家把他围在中间，虚情假意地揍了一顿。

Nagi的服装制式马上引起了热议。节目还在进行中，就有人打开了搜索引擎，进行考据。

壮五曾经就读的私立贵族中学一下子就被找到；粉丝们马上查清了学费的数额与入学条件，像涟漪一样荡开惊叹。

演播室里的他们不知道这些；也注定无从知道。

而千千万活生生的爱与关切，每一秒都在半空中交织。

一段爱娜娜学园的短片播放过后，在Nagi的指挥下，成员们开始了学园场景的即兴表演。荧幕前的观众笑得还没喘过气，面前又呈上了TRIGGER学园的影像剪辑。

两团同担的粉丝、为了IDOLiSH7在网路上同TRIGGER的粉丝吵过架的粉丝，发出类似的惊叹，心情却各自不同。

剪辑播尽后，新摄的特别短片出现了——爱娜娜学园中扮演教职员的四位，大和、三月、壮五、Nagi，加上邻校的那三位——齐聚在教职员室。头顶上的灯黑了：他们从身后拿出了烟花。

烟花燃烧的嘶嘶响声中，镜头重新切回到演播室。一织和环已经换好制服，站在正中间，让大家围着；同伴们手里的烟花棒变成了手中的纸烟花筒，齐刷刷一起拉响，彩屑喷了两人一脸一头。

“恭喜毕业——！！”

首饰店的店主拉下了卷帘门。开车回家的路上，她有一搭没一搭地分着神，去瞟车载电视。

每周的这一天，本来例行会提前半小时关店。为的就是能早早回到家里，坐在电视前，拿出爆米花和啤酒，在冠名综艺开播的那一刻，准备万全。

虽然爆米花并不那么安全，笑起来的时候一不小心会吹一地毯，可是有什么办法呢？喜欢爆米花，就是喜欢。

回顾节目中并没有唱《miss you…》。那一周之后，连爆米花都不再好吃了。

嘴里的味道还是甜的，可是心里什么东西变得奄奄一息。

上一周没再提前闭店。回到家看看表，冠名综艺已经结束。整个屋子无声无息的，仿佛一段不曾来过的青春，也已经草草结束。

今天本来也想这样——可是不知道心里疙瘩着什么，呆在店里，坐立不安。

车载电视传出轻盈的音乐。在学校里做过毕业演讲的一织，今天也走到舞台中央，说了几句。环在旁边，衣服穿得笔挺，背却紧张地缩起来了；过了一会儿，他也理了理衣领，走到舞台前头。

车开过商店街的橱窗，有个女学生呆呆地站在那里。橱窗电视和车载电视的屏幕里，是同样的四叶环。

他没说半分钟，就忘词了，在一片笑声中掏出小抄。语句总算流利了，内容也变得稍微正式，像正经发言的样子了。

橱窗前的女孩子轻轻磕着脚跟，双手背在身后，袖口往下，露出一段纹身贴花花纹。

她的身形让店主觉得熟悉；可是又不相信事情会太过巧合。

车没有减速。流星飞过夜町。

“……一边做着这份工作，一边顺利地毕业了。我想要感谢学校的老师，同学们，也要感谢同伴们、事务所的人们，还有粉丝们。谢谢大家。今后的环，会继续努力，成为一个成熟可靠，帅气的大人。”

环一本正经地读完了手上的发言稿。沙发里的同伴们全部起立，给他掌声。

“真是头一次听到环发表这么正经的感言。”三月感慨，“写得真不错啊。”

“真的很不错，语句还很规范。都有点阿一的感觉了。”

“被发现了啊？”环对着大和挠了挠头，“是织织帮我写的。”

“靠，还真是啊！”

沙发上一片爆笑。一织也笑了，无奈地叹了口气。

“就算你不好意思，也不要推锅给我好吗？明明是你自己写的，对大家的感谢、对粉丝的感谢和对工作的期望都是你自己要说的，我只是帮你润色词句而已。”

“哦——”

两边的大和和三月频频点头。

“哎，小环真的长大了。哥哥现在十分寂寞，脑袋里凉丝丝的。”

“好了Leader，没空给你寂寞了。接下来要为我们的两位高中生颁本节目组特制的毕业证书了！赞助商还为我们提供了一些祝贺礼品，十分感谢……”

三月舌绽莲花地报出一长串品牌名字。音乐切换得稍许明快，一织重新回到中间。

又是一波欢闹打诨的仪式，大家现场分吃了蛋糕。

“啊，那个，——”

环清了清嗓子，镜头重新聚焦给他。

原来他一直留在话筒前，不曾离开过那个位置。

“那个，我，还有一点别的话想说。”

三月做了个手势。

笑声止歇了，众人回沙发上坐好。

电视前的观众们也受到了感染，整理坐姿，稍微严肃起来。

环低了头，短暂地沉默着，最后一遍温习准备好的说辞。

壮五很紧张，心跳砰咚砰咚的。

他拿到的流程表上没有这个环节，根本不知道环要说些什么。其实更早时候，他已经注意到了，节目的进度一路往前赶，到了现在，已经比预定时程快出了三分钟之多。照这样下去，最后岂不是会出现一段空白吗？壮五忐忑着，别人吃蛋糕的时候他也一直在想。可是又不知道到底是哪个环节出了问题；直播当中，又没法停下摄像机，提醒别人。

把握时间的是三月。他从未在这方面出过差错。他努力地向三月使着眼色，三月却始终没注意到。

是有计划的安排吗？为什么我会不知道？

如果是计划好的，又是谁，会特意给环设置一段自由发言？

到底要说什么？不会出什么状况吧？他们有那么多的NG关键字，但是直播是没办法NG的——环真的能一个个都避开吗？

可是三月什么都没说；大和什么都没说，一织什么都没说。没有人说话，全都刻意忽略着壮五的不安，反而都鼓励地、期待地朝环望过去。

壮五手心里沁出一丝冷汗，心尖上也微微地黏稠。

环终于想好了，抬起了头。

“上个星期，我参加了学校的毕业典礼。那之后，大家互相拥抱，拍照，要好的朋友互相在校服上签字，可热闹了。有好多同学跑过来跟我说，恭喜毕业呀，以后是不是只能在电视上见到你啦？好好做个社会人，不要给别人添麻烦啊！”

“说得很好。”一织淡淡地笑着打岔。

“——我知道，我给好多人添过麻烦，”环没有看向一织，而是直直地朝着前面，“可是，有一个人，我给他添了最多的麻烦，他却从来没有向我抱怨过。”

这个头开得有点奇怪。

壮五的领子后头，像有根绳吊着，把他的呼吸都抽紧了。

环没有看他，径直说下去：

“一开始做偶像的时候，我很讨厌小壮。”

壮五站起来了。

同一秒种里，许许多多人在电视前面站了起来。

一辆缓行的银色轿车在小巷里猛地刹车。

“你看你把他吓的。”三月笑着，站起来拉拉壮五的手臂，“别紧张，先听他说完。”

壮五犹豫了好一会儿，坐下了，环才继续开口。

“那时候，我觉得他好烦——好烦啊。婆婆妈妈的，这个那个，什么事都要管。我明明已经很累了，他还要跑到我房里，问我上学的东西有没有准备好，工作的材料有没有看，不要窝在床上吃零食，不要玩手机玩太晚。每天都这样。出外景，一起住酒店，他会没完没了地催我早睡。提早五分钟，什么都是提早五分钟。我明明已经很努力了吧！我不懂他，也不想懂。我还跟他生过气，朝他喊叫。

“可是，后来，小壮知道了我和理分开的事情。小壮知道了以后，就……就一直都替我想着她， 只要有机会，就帮我找她。小壮……为我做了好多好多事。我自己想都没想过的事，小壮都替我想到了。好多好多。

“我现在知道了。小壮对我很好。他是因为想对我好，所以……所以才一直唠叨我。

“我……我现在明白了。我想夸奖小壮。

“我是个笨蛋。小壮哪里都很厉害。

“我是个笨蛋，所以和我一起工作的时候，他不得不变得更厉害。他已经很辛苦了，我……我都知道的。可是，因为搭档是我，他不得不变得更辛苦。

“小壮甚至为我做过很……很不得了的事情。我一开始听到的时候，完全不相信的。我想象不到那样的小壮。我从来都不知道，他是会做到这个地步的人。

“我想，应该还是我不够靠得住吧。所以，要打boss的时候，小壮根本就不会想和我商量。一个人，就冲上去了。

“我不喜欢这样。我以前，经常对小壮说，你不能一个人决定，因为我最讨厌他不顾我的心情。但是现在我知道了，小壮不管做什么决定，都很考虑我的心情。他考虑得不是太少，而是太多了。

“我现在不会再说这样的话了。再也不说了。如果他要做什么决定的话，我希望他一个人做就好。我只希望——希望他能够做个让自己开心的决定。”

一开始还磕磕巴巴的，语句都拎不清楚。到最后竟然越说越快，也越说越流畅。

“现在，我呢，高中毕业了。我不用去学校了，可以有很多时间了，我可以打扫房间，也可以提前一点到工作现场。我还可以做很多很多事。我以后，想要变成一个靠得住的人——我要做一个可以保护别人的人。我希望，理提起我的时候，能说我是一个好哥哥，而我的同伴们提起我的时候，能自豪地说，我是一个好搭档。”

说到最后，他捏了捏拳头，身体深深地躬下去。

“我说完啦。”

许多人在电视前流下泪来了，不知不觉地。虽然并不完全清楚环所说话的含义，也未必能说清自己到底在哭些什么。

特写镜头给到了壮五，他却也愣着。他睁大眼睛，嘴唇微微张开。呆住了，不知所措。

三月轻轻推了推他；Nagi正对他眨眼。

他知道自己该站起来了。该说点什么。

这就是身为偶像的工作的一部分，虽然他从未得心应手。

他指尖止不住抖；试图先说几句客套，语言到了口中，却像雪花落到舌尖，一下子就融化消失。

风雪里有木屋暂且容身，总归温存惬意。身后的壁炉里，木柴噼啪响着，锅上烧着热汤，飘出松蘑的香气。

他知道这木屋的门一旦打开，面前仍旧是那片喧嚣风雪。风声大得掩盖一切，让琴弦拨动声、呼喊声、心跳坚强的搏动声，全部消失殆尽。出了这扇门，就是莽莽雪原。不知道哪里是陷阱，看不见豺狼，看不见冰窟与断崖。手上所有的东西，仅只一袭斗篷而已。别说向外走了。就是朝这风雪窥视一眼，也要用尽所有勇气。

可是那又如何呢？

那个即将与自己同行的人——他只在狂乱到失控的迷幻里，凭着最后一丝渺茫的希望看见过——不是已经伸出手，正等在前方吗？

“……谢谢，环君，我……太震惊了，我不知道该说点什么，对……对不起。”

壮五终于站起来，颤巍巍的。

“我……谢谢。谢谢。环君，我想……已经是可靠的大人了。所以……”

壮五语无伦次。可没有人替他打圆场，没有人催促。他们静静等着，因为他们都知道，这是完全属于壮五的决定，是他一个人的时间。

环也朝他望过来了，静静地期待着。

那期待如此笨拙，掩饰不住，藏在眼皮的纹路里，闪烁个不停。

壮五笑了。

他抬起头，眼光也不再躲闪了。

“总之，环君，谢谢你。从今以后，我们还会一起走很远。不管是IDOLiSH7，——”

他顿了一下。

好像所有人都察觉了他的意愿，在他身后，无声地一同起立。

“——还是MEZZO”，都请你继续指教。”

不需要环作任何回答，他已经走了上去。

摄像机镜头随着他一起到了近处，清晰地拍出了泪涌出环的眼角，而笑漫上他的嘴唇。

他们击了掌，然后肩撞上肩，快速地拥抱。

所有的同伴都走过来了，紧紧抱成一团。

节目倒数最后三十秒，仍旧是顾全大局的三月站了出来，说着结束语。鼻子后面的流泪冲动太过汹涌，几次让他说不连续。

而那都无所谓了。直播平台上的刷屏弹幕，已经让画面彻底卡顿。小巷里的银色轿车内，有人在放声痛哭。

摄像机停转后，台上的人仍旧拥抱在一起。

壮五合着眼睛，在最中间，让重重叠叠的体温保护着。

伙伴们都哭了，而这一次他没有。他细长的睫毛垂下，露出了温暖而安全的笑容。

已经不需要再哭了，他想。

**END**

“其实……节目开始前，我说让环君留下来，还有另一件事。”

壮五靠着墙，坐在地毯上；环跟他肩靠着肩。

“啊？”

“九条前辈给我发来消息，说理妹妹想在你录完节目后打电话给你。她知道今天的节目主题，想打来祝贺你毕业。”

“诶——”环拖起长音，“小壮现在才告诉我，是要给我惊喜啊？”

“没有没有。我不是故意的。那会儿你一下子就说要谈MEZZO”的事，我紧张起来……就忘记说了。”

“小壮……现在，害怕吗？”

“嗯？哈哈……害怕哦。你看我的指头，现在还在抖。”

壮五把指尖放在环的手背上，让他感觉那份不由自主的震颤。

“没事儿。不怕，有我在呢。”

壮五给了他一个笑容做回答。

环把手机从口袋里掏出来，同壮五的手指一起，攥在手里。

“这一次会接到的。”

“嗯。一定会的。“

“你会陪我等吧？“

“嗯。”

环笑了，眼角的泪花始终都没完全擦干。

“我喜欢小壮。“

壮五轻轻地点头。

“我知道。”

“是真的喜欢，不是开玩笑的。不是小孩子的喜欢，不是朋友的喜欢。是……是……”

壮五看他搜肠刮肚找不出词的样子，噗嗤地笑出声。

“笑什么啦！”

“对不起……”

“小壮，”环认真地看着他，“你，喜欢我吗？“

壮五也转过头对着环。

他们都还记得，这个问题曾经被问出口，也曾被彻底拒绝回答。

而这一回壮五只是温柔地看着环，看了一会儿，微微地笑了：

“等你成年的时候，我就告诉你。”


	18. 敬启：逢坂壮五先生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外，未收本，仅在LOFTER发布。

逢坂壮五先生，

展信平安。

我犹豫了很久，这封信到底是写给你，还是写给环君。想来想去，最终还是在抬头上写下了你的名字。当然，这也是我自己的名字。在此，我将季语寒暄都一并省略；我自知失礼，还望你不至于怪罪。

我也曾试着设想，收到这封信的你正在何处，做着怎样的事。我所认识的家庭，有好些通过信托管理人，为子女或是隐匿的家庭成员寄送钱物，有金条、地契，甚至DNA鉴定书；这些传递常常为接收者的生活带去巨大的波澜，或是好的，或是坏的。想想你与我仅相隔两年，并不算长；可是回头望望，现在的我所过着的每一时日，都已同两年之前天差地别，绝非两年前的我所敢想象。

太奢侈的未来我不敢妄言，新年初诣时，我也从不敢许太完美的愿。想想两年后的你，若仍能做着音乐相关的工作，在舞台侧边的灯光里，弹弹吉他唱唱和声，我已经觉得满足。

至不济，也无非就是回到父亲身边去；先被送去美国读书，然后在大阪的分社锻炼几年。我认识的好些家庭，都依着最有效率的路径培养出了优秀的继承人。我虽无才能，但也未必称得上不幸。纵使那之后一望到底，也算是人人称羡的人生。

诚如此。我自己从来无法评价，我到底有多不知足。旁人常说我不知修了几辈子的福业，才投胎到逢坂家成为独子；可我脑中一想到本家墅院，哪怕只是那房子森严的轮廓，便觉得整个身体都冻得凝固。

在我离开宿舍，打算永远消失的那一天，我把什么都想过一遍了，好像已经预先把未来活过过一遍了。身后是节目开天窗，新曲永无期限地延期发售，经纪人从早道歉到晚，宿舍中一片死寂，默坐着永不会再原谅我的同伴。我回到家了，身侧是议论纷纷的佣人，面前是眼神冰冷的父亲和母亲。不用任何人说，我也会自己把钢琴和吉他处理掉。我将无法面对自己的背叛；无法面对自己回头望一眼就将全盘崩溃的脆弱。

我任性地将这些卑劣而痛苦的幻想呈现在你面前，实在是非常抱歉。可是记录下这些心情，本也是这封信的目的之一。

或许你也还没有忘记吧？那几小时，在幻想中已经度过了数十年岁月，睁开眼却发现天仍然一片黑暗。路灯苍白，而其它一切地方都黝黑而沉默，电线上的鸟并排而立，空有影子一样的轮廓。陆君清澈无垢的歌声毫无防备地在我脑中唱响；而我只能蹲下身去，头痛得发裂。

黑暗里我似乎看见环君蹲在我面前，伸出手来碰我的肩，问我有没有哭。他不知所措，他说对不起。可他不知道，在那一刻，这是最令我痛不欲生的字句。这般硬挺的脊背为我弯折，为的是他根本不曾犯错也从不需要道歉的事，而他竟未曾怨恨我，他竟——

我不能思考下去。我不知我是怎样接起理妹妹电话的，我仿佛并未听见铃声。是她一声声焦急呼唤我的名字，终于唤回了我的神志。

是啊——这就是不成器的我，从来都仰赖着谁的拯救。理妹妹真的很像环君，情绪热烈而冲动，连时间是半夜也顾不上，一遍遍向我确认环君到底有没有遭受什么委屈。我只能一边安慰着她，嘴上说着，请放心，没事的；另一边心下却一片雪亮：我便是他最大的委屈。

放下电话前，我已经做了决定。

但理妹妹最后的嘱托不住割剜着我的心。环哥哥直爽而鲁莽，请您一定将他照看好。她是这么说的，她或许没有注意到我唯唯诺诺，连一声明白的话都不敢应。

时间忽然就到了六点，天由黑转灰，也仿佛是瞬间发生的事。我大概永远都会记得那一天的天逐渐亮起来的样子，记得耳廓里轻微的不连续的钟声。我强迫自己什么都不再想，但我兜兜转转，还是回到了宿舍楼下。

或许正是理妹妹的嘱托挽留着我，又或许是冥冥中，环君，同伴们，所有人都在挽留着我。如果没有这最后的一丝挽留，我将永远错过从房子里冲出来的环君，在黎明时分，一意孤行地回归黑暗。

我该怎么感谢他才好呢？

从他付与这一份错爱开始，我就不断从他的眼神中看到我自己的懦弱。我是个大人了，我提醒着自己，给自己打气，虽然并没有多大的意义。我总归是不成器的。

可是九条先生的诲言，毫无疑问地正确。就算是如此不成器的我，也至少能够以自己为牺牲。父亲是高傲的，他最准许不得他的高傲被冲撞，我早该明白这一点。如果让我再一次回到父亲面前，伏地授首，彻底地否定自己，承认过错，事情未必无一丝转圜余地。只要环君希望世上还有MEZZO“，我便愿与他一起，将他的坚持守护下去——就算只是为了他，我也要将这一切承受下去。

在那一期冠名节目开播前，我曾是这么打算的。

但你也知道，在节目中公开说出“今后MEZZO”也请多多关照”这句话，无疑会碰触父亲严格划定的底线，无异于又一次的挑战，令事务所、大家和环君一直以来的努力毁于一旦。直到现在，许多天过去了，我仍旧夜晚不能安眠，等待着即将扑面而来的疾风骤雨。父亲是不肯善罢甘休的，他无非等待一个更好的契机而已……

我仍旧慌张，忐忑，可是已经做下的事，我却不再后悔。

令我振作的，最终还是环君，是他拼尽全力要向我传达的——

他想告诉我，其实我从未自私过。

他说，我不是为他考虑得太少，而是太多。

他……真的这么认为吗？

他是这样看我的吗？

在惊讶与激动交杂，我张口难言的时刻，我发觉我心里还隐约地念着——

原来我所做的，他都看到了吗？

我以为自己由着自私的愿望上台唱歌，可是若非经叔父的葬礼，我绝无可能负气离家，走上今天的路。而若非父亲不公正地对待环君，我一定不会那样冲动地冲上去——

若只需我一人付出代价，我大概早早就已经妥协。

愤怒不再是不可攀之果；而流泪也仿佛变得不再那么艰难。

如此不成器的我，竟也有一两件事做得值得圈点。竟也有一两个人，愿给我嘉奖，甚至愿意将重要的事交予我手中决断。

环君平常说我行事极端，我其实并不明白他的真意。可是今日回头想来，我短短二十一年生命里，也确有几次浑然忘我的孤注一掷；而让我走到那一步的，从来都不是所有人——从来都不是随便哪一个人。

叔父在对我笑吗？我想着他坐在钢琴前，坐在三面墙的唱片柜中间，等待着我唱出下一个音符的模样。叔父过身后，我曾无数次悔恨未在他生前着意帮扶；甚至，始终处于物质优渥中的我，竟从未真正意识到同被逢坂姓氏的他会身处如此潦倒处境。

而即便是如此愚蠢而自私的我，也无法怀疑叔父的慈爱与宽大。我闭上眼睛，面前全是他温柔的面孔，他从未责怪我一言一字。

叔父是我的引路人。从一开始便是，今后也将永远是。

不仅是成就自己……也将是佑护他人。

虽我如此懦弱，我也向往着获得坚强。今日之后，或许将大厦倾颓，山峦崩裂；或许怯懦将重新占据我，逃离的念头会再一次蒙上我的眼睛。

而正因如此，我决定写信给你。不管现在的你身在何处，是否已经开始了新的人生，都请回想起这一刻——这一刻，在我指尖战栗的同时，心脏上也充盈着血；无论如何，都请你记得——你不能倒下——环君问你的问题，你还欠着他一个答案。

如果他还在等待着；——

只要他还在等待着：就请你一定要回答他。

啊，说不定，在我将这封信交托给保管箱后不久，他就会知道呢？

念及此处，我有些不好意思，可是想来，这又未必是不可能发生之事。

要是环君现在还在你身边，就请你拿这封信给他看吧。希望到那时的你，已经有足够的……你始终向往的勇气。

我想你一定是有的：因为现在的我，在搁笔之前，仿佛已经感觉到勇气的温热了。

逢坂壮五 敬上


End file.
